the rebirth of a fox
by shinigamikiller
Summary: "Naruto, what the hell have you done!" Minato asked fear and shock in his voice. The younger blond just looked at him and said "I told you, everything you know is at an end." 'How'Minato thought as he got to his knees. In konoha you can see fire rising
1. the bloodline betrail

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or any other anime that comes into my story

My first story so be gentle on the flames and give me constructive criticism so review and enjoy.

CH 1: the bloodline betrayal

The Akatsuki are dead, Orochimaru is gone, and in the end the Yondaime is alive

Then why does it all feel wrong

7 months after all the greatest S-class missing nin were killed, a blonde spiky haired teenager was training with a man that could have been mistaken. The boy and the man had blond spiky, tan skin, and incredible speed that was hard for the naked eye to see. There were a select few differences between the two. They both had staggering blue eyes, blond spiky hair, and they both grinned a foxy grin.

The difference's between the two was that the younger of the two had three whisker like birth marks on each of his cheeks, while the older one had a white coat on with flames on the bottom, and the other had a black and orange jump suit on with a red swirl on the center of his back. The two sparred until the older one said "All right Naruto I give I give.'' said the man exhausted and tired "All right Minato-san that's enough for today.'' Naruto said with a wide grin on his face and a little tired himself.

The two walked in silence on there way to there respected homes. `The preparations are ready and the plan is ready and the council has come to a decision and I agree with them. I am sorry Naruto but I cant let you breath past tonight.' "Minato-san thanks for sparring with me it was fun'' Naruto said dragging Minato from his train of thought "Oh your welcome Naruto, but could you call me tou-san for once in your life before one of us die?" asked Minato looking at Naruto with a smile.

"Techs no way." Naruto said as he dashed away to his home. Minato stood there watching as his son leaves him behind "I am sorry Naruto." Minato whispered while walking to the hokage mansion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto is walking to his home as he thinks of the pros and cons of his life. He ignored some of the first 12 years of his life and focuses on the other four. He had become way stronger with ero-sanins help. As he thought of his perverted sensei he is reminded of the con in it. Although he had killed Pein, in the end Jiraya was gone he couldn't forget all the things the old pervert did for him.

He broke free from his thoughts not trying not to remember anything else about his dead grandfather figure. "_**You miss him don't you kit?" **_the bestial voice inside the blonds head asked concern leaking into it's voice ` Shut up.' Naruto said suspecting something from the demons slite mistake in letting some concern into it's voice. **"**_**why its so much fun to annoy you."**_the kyuubi said with its same dark voice. During there time together the kyuubi no kitsune and Naruto became somewhat close.

A few years back if you asked the blond what he thought about the kyuubi then his thought would be like everyone else pure evil. But ever since the day Mizuki told him the reason why everyone hated him he just loosened up day by day with the kitsune.

Silence was with them for awhile until kyuubi asked _**"Are you alright?" **_trying to break the silence between them 'what you care?' Naruto asked in a skeptical voice "_**A little." '**_Don't it doesn't make you look good.' The blond said ending his part of the conversation. Silence overtook them again while on the way to Naruto's home The kitsune always tried to get the blond to talk but was uneventful.

"_**You should at least eat."**_said kyuubi with some concern in his voice the blond taking no mind of it "I suppose." Naruto said as he entered his apartment. "Sorry" Naruto said apologetically _**"For what ?" **_kyuubi asked "Nothing." answered Naruto eating his pre made ramen not thinking on what he was grabbing while his mind was somewhere else.

After he ate he took a shower put on a loose T-shirt, thin baggy pant, and his favorite night cap. After he got ready for bed he brushed his teeth walked into his room and landed on his bed trying to drift off into blissful sleep. '2 days.' Naruto thought '2 days till my birthday.' thought Naruto but that thought brought nothing but sadness. All his friends were on missions but his father always kept him close to home.

Tsunade left the leaf village with Shizune after the forth returned to reclaim his title. He felt sad and alone. Sasuke was taken back into the village with a few words from the forth and fifth hokage. They agreed but since he joined Akatsuki, formed The Hawk team to take down konoha, left the village to go find Orochimaru, and tried to kill everyone the council decided that he could stay but the clan rebirth act did not apply to him.

Sasuke asked Naruto to help him get back into Konoha saying he had no where else to go and finely let go of revenge after he lost his team. Naruto helped but him get back in but felt that his adopted brother wasn't satisfied after he killed Itachi.

After a couple of minutes of trying he couldn't fall asleep. He got out of his bed and went to his balcony to stare at the moon. 'What's wrong with me ?' thought Naruto "_**Naruto something doesn't feel right." **_Kuubi warned the blond it's fur standing up. 'I know.' Naruto acknowledged calmly _**"THEN WHY AREN'T YOU DOING SOMETHING ?" **_The bijuu yelled Naruto just ignoring. "In order to live you must first die." the blond said aloud.

"I'll go peacefully if you don't attack." Naruto said in a playful voice as he turned around to see a villager with a samurai sword in his right hand. They both looked at each other one with hate the other with solemness. Before he knew it the villager came at him prepared to strike the sword in hand.

Naruto made one swift movement he grabbed and broke the mans wrist that held his blade, and while exerting chakra to his other hand grabbed the mans head and obliterated it. After he did so he heard foot steps coming his way. "so they come." the blond said out loud walking back to his apartment._** "what's happening."**_ the fox said almost showing it was somewhat afraid."So there plan begins o well I guess so does mine." The blond said nonchalantly as the footsteps got closer.

"kyuubi do you remember a man that wore a baboon cloak?" Naruto asked his tenant as he walked to the entrance to his apartment._** "No." **_it replied a little confused at the question. "Well I do and before that baboon bastard left me in this god forsaken hell hole of a village he left me what I summoned for myself." said Naruto out loud as he went inside his apartment heading towards his bed . When he was over the mattress he flipped it over to reveal two swords. The first one he picked up and put to his right side was a katana it had a big blue sphere on the end of the hilt, the hilt and sheath both seemed to be made of bone, and the blade itself was a good fit for the blonds arm. **"****It's good to see you again wielder."**The blade said to the blond in a dark and demonic voice "Nice to see you to Do'unga." said Naruto as he got the second katana and placed it to the other side of him.

The hilt of the blade was black, with a little bit of chain hanging off it, and the blade and the sheath were as black as night. "_Good evening Naruto." _said the black blade inside Naruto's head in a calm yet serious milky voice. "Hello zangetsu." the blond greeted only to here zangetsu say "_Wow their must be something in here if you can speak to me." _the blade said letting a small amount of humor into it's voice. Said blond had a tick mark on the back of his head, but letting it go for now.

"**What's happening?"** Do'unga asked not caring what it was as long as it got to cut something in half. "This world has become to small to coexist. The blond said the blade catching the meaning.

Before Naruto left his apartment he saw his headband on the table right next to his door .The blond reached out to get it but withdrew his hand " No that's for true shinobi not me." he said then walked back to balcony and jumped to the next roof beside his home and started to go from roof to roof as fast as he can running from ninjas that weren't on missions.

When he looked ahead he saw two anbu squads on the next roof infrnt of him. "Why are they chasing me?" he asked as if he didn't already know. "The forth and the council don't see value in you any more." The anbu with the falcon mask on said while rolling his while thinking 'Since when did they ever?' then an after thought came to him ' Wait if the anbu are in on this then…'He was dragged from his thoughts when the anbu spoke again "Come with us peacefully the council would like to have a few words with you." Naruto looking at them while thinking 'Damn so my second plan is my only option. If it goes well the out come will be grand and if it doesn't ,well what the hell do I have to lose.' after that thought he jumped off the roof the anbu flanking his left and right as they walked down the road to te council chambers.

All the while villagers with knives, torches, and weapons of all kinds lined the street they walked. The villagers screamed at the blond as he walked down the street saying "DIE MONSTER" "GO TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG DEAMON!" all the while giving him that stare that could break diamonds. 'I don't give a damn' thought the blond as he stood before the door to the council chambers. _**"What's going to happen kit?" **_the fox asked feeling a little fearful but not for itself. 'I'll say some words and then be sentenced to my death.' Kuubi stayed silent as the doors to the council opened and the blond walked into the room to hear his inevitable judgment.


	2. Pleas equal punishment the choice

As Naruto walked threw the oak doors and down the hall to the council room he was contemplating on what would happen first. Would they act like they were thinking about letting him live, will there be some lone village council member that says he should live, or will he just flat out belly up. 'o'well I guess I'll find out soon enough.' thought the blond pushing the twin doors in front of him that led to the all to familiar council room.

He had been to the council chamber multiple time's before because of his former prank's. Like when he tried to gain black mail on all the member's of the council by finding out what all of them did at night with there husband's and wife's. Evidently this is what led to the ninja center fold. Those were nights that he would never forget, but unfortunately the Aburame pinned him and it wasn't even Shikaku it was his damn wife. The man could have done it in broad day light, but the women was a devil incarnate.

that memory will forever be engraved into his mind on wha...'Not again.' he thought breaking himself from his memory's. He looked around seeing that he was now in the middle of the room. The blond did one look around to see his surroundings. All the civilian council member's were there all trying to burn holes into him with there stairs, there were four anbu were guarding the room two in the front of him and two to the side of the double doors Naruto gave them all a slight nod recognizing one with purple hair, and when he looked up he saw the whole reason he was here his so called 'Father'.

"This meeting shall now begin." Minato said in the voice about to pass judgment on a insignificant bug as everyone sat down. "What's there to talk about let's make this official, think of a sufficient alibi, and end this spawn of evils life once and for all." a random villager yelled. "Wow haven't heard that one yet." Naruto said getting another glare noticing that all the shinobi council members weren't there. 'So afraid that some might have a different opinion on this daddy?' thought the younger of the two blond's.

"All right all in favor?" the forth asked receiving all the hand's of the council member's. Before the forth could confirm there decision he smiled a sly smile as if expecting something. "So the boy is to be sentenced to death is he?" said a steely voice that was recognized by all including Naruto. They all turned to see who asked only to see the infamous 'War hawk' Danzo. His covered up left arm and right eye while he was leaning on his cane. Naruto gave the one eyed man a questioning look. "Ah Danzo what are you doing here?" Minato asked never losing his smile.

"Well I just heard of the meeting and the topic, so I decided to drop by." The one eyed man said with a fake smile. The Forth only stated "So basically you either interrogated one of these men or women or someones giving you information."

After that statement no one moved but Danzo just ket his smile. " I merely would like to give a suggestion." Danzo said looking at the Hokage with his smile. " O'realy then what is it Danzo?" The Forth asked looking at him with his own smile. " I wish for Naruto to become one of my ROOT shinobi, although we'll have to start from the beginning at least he'll be afine weapon of Konohagakure." Danzo stated not losing a beat. " He's offering us away out of this." The Kyuubi said in the blonds mind. "Well then all in fa-" "HOLD UP!" The forth was interupted by his fellow blond below him.

" Don't I get a say in this tou-san." Naruto said to Minato in a confident voice. Minato felt a small warm feeling in him after finally being called tou-san, but along with his smile it was quickly forgotten. " Well this is your fate Naruto-kun so yes this will be decided on you, so what will it be life or death?" Minato asked a serious look adorning his face. Everyone looked at the blond most already thinking that no sane man would chose death. Naruto first looked at Danzo then at Minato and turned to Danzo again. "Thanks' for your offer Danzo-san but I feel as tho my time has come, gomen." Naruto said with no fear and with absolute calmness.

Everyone in the room raised there eye brows until they disappeared into there hair. Minato's eyes went wide then squinted them at his child, Danzo only lost his smile and took an irritated look on his face. The Forth reluctantly said/asked "Very well Naruto but for humane reasons, do you have any final wish's?" Naruto put is fist under his chin as if thinking then said "Just three, 1. I three days from now, 2. my friend's must never find out what truly happened to me, and 3. I would like to sleep in a bed for those three day's and be buried with my blade's."

Naruto standing a bit taller after finishing his request's. Minato agreed and yelled the meeting was done.

A few hour's later

" Os in less then seventy-two hour's I'll be dead, o'well." Said the teenage blond out loud. " O'well, O'well, what do you mean o'well if you die I die." The Kyuubi no yoko said in an irritated voice. ' Don't worry.' thought Naruto trying to calm down his tenant." Why?" The demonic fox questioned. 'Just don't wory, everything will end fine for you.' The blond told the fox it only raising an eye brow as they entered his apartment but asked nothing more as he got on the bed and fell asleep.

The next day Naruto didn't come out of his apartment. As eh lay there he was reminiscing about all the people he's met, made friend's with, and all of his missions he's done. " When are we gonna get out of here?" The irritated kitsune asked it's jailer. 'Don't you mean when are you gonna get out.' The blond stated tiredly to his tenant. The fox raised it's eye brow at this "What do you mean?" Kyuubi questioned to no avail. Naruto didn't answer he only did a set of complex hand sign's that couldn't be seen by normal eye's, after he was finished he said "release." in his tired voice.

As soon as he said that the seal on his stomach began to glow crimson and a giant oof of smoke followed soon after. When the smoke cleared there sat before him the almighty Kyuubi no yoko. It's blood red fur had the appearance of silk, with crimson slit eye's that stared right at the blond, but the most out of concerning characteristic was it's nine flowing tail's. " What! How?" The fox asked confused " I learned it from ero- sannin." Naruto said looking at the fox. The fox nodded then said to it's former container " So let's go." Naruto only stayed silent as the fox was going towards the door. When it noticed Naruto wasn't following it asked in an irritated voice " What are you waiting for?''

" I'm not going." The blond stated simply. It took only a second for the fox to reply " What, why?" It asked a little annoyed. "You'll see, but in the mean time could you make yourself incognito?" He stated to the man sized fox ignoring it's glare of annoyance, after a minute passed before it finally said "Fine turn around." The blond cocked his own eye brow at this but did as he was told with out argument. It wasn't five second's later that a bright crimson light was illuminated behind him, he expected that there would be something flashy but what truly surprised him was when he heard " Okay turn around."

The voice that was heard was soft, gental and caring.

The only thought that rushed threw the blonds mind was ' WHAT THE FUCK!' This voice couldn't belong to the same fox spirit that stayed within his gut the whole time could it. When he turned around what he saw he couldn't or wouldn't believe. The figure he saw was as beutiful as the roman goddess Aphrodite that he learned about when he was traveling with Jiraya. She wore a red kimono that had phoenixes on the top and flames and fox's on the bottom, but in the middle of the kimono as she was turning un circles slowly to make sure she got a good 360 degrees look at his apartment there was a kanji that read ' The queen of demons'.

He wasn't afraid just realy hot in the face. "So this is what your apartment looks like, hmm messy." Kyuubi stated looking at all the empty ramen cup's and the dirty cloth's that lined the floor. He just looked at her in aw not really listening to what she was saying, he just kept quiet and stared. She said and gave a foxy smile and said "Like what you see Naruto-kun." with a small amount of seduction in it. Naruto just shook his head trying to gain back his composure "It would seem weird that I would find a fox attractive." He said gaining a frown and a glare from the demon lord.

He just let out a small sigh and said "You should realize that that dosen't work on me." Hearing this she softened her eye's realizing what she was doing.

"So how did you do that jutsu?" Asked the curios kitsune. " I looked at the scroll Jiraya left me, it told me how to do everything." He stated calmly. "So why release me now...I know so we can escae and kill everyone right." Said the over joyed Kyuubi receiving a sweat drop and a shaking head from the blond. "No you'll just have to wait and see." Naruto said in a lazy voice. The women frowned but then grinned her foxy grin and asked "Or do you just want to have some fun with me?" As she talked she got a foot closer with every word.

"Sorry but no, besides I was lucky with you being a girl it would be real awkward if a guy just told me that, altough I would be quite flattered." The blond saying the last part with sarcasm. " then why am I hear?" Kyuubi asked getting a little annoyed. Naruto just looked out side seeing that the sun had set he turned back to his foxy friend and said "It's late we should get some sleep."

'Just forty-eight hours left before it's all over.' Not wanting to draw unneeded attention to themselves shh just smiled and asked seductively " So where do I sleep?""Well you have the choice of the floor or the bed." The blond stated simply. "wait don't you want the bed?" Asked the kitsune " Hu, it'd be rude if I didn't offer the bed, why?" The blond asked her. She only blushed at the question trying to come up with a reasonable reason excuses. While she was thinking the blond drank in all her feature's. She had waist long red hair that seemed like silk, her body was curved to perfection, but the two most noticeable characteristics wee her face and her bosom, the thing was that her bust was perfectly shaped not to big not to small 'probably high C to low D.' thought the blond, when he looked at her face they were two giant red orb's, she had pointed red fox ear's, she had a heart shaped face along with red full lips, and the rest of her feater's just complemented each other to give her all the more goddess appearance, the final characteristic was her skin and fox ear's and tail's. Her skin seemed as smooth as silk it self along with her ear's and nine flowing tail's.

When Naruto finished observing her ,Kyuubi finally said "Well I just thought I might as well be hospitable since you set me free." "Since when are you ever hospitable?" Naruto retorted with a questioning voice. "Shut up now come on to bed with me." she said in a demanding voice. " No thanks I'll sleep on the floor." The blood stated as he got one of the pillow's off his bed and took a extra mat out of his closet, all the while the kitsune pouting while going to sleep easily. Naruto following soon after.

Dreamscape begin

Naruto was staring at the now dying Uchiha. The blond had taken the insane Uchihas eye's out so his Sharinggan no longer gave him his power or immortality. Naruto looked at him with a mixture of hate and pity. "So this is how it ends, me a shinobi whose lived over ninety year's, being killed at the hand's of a fifteen year old." said Madara with a melancholy voice while he coughed up blood thanks' to the kunai sticking out of his chest.

" Good bye and good luck in the after life, may they show mercy on your soul." Naruto said to the old Uchiha as he died." Thank you." Madara finally said in a weak voice as he was now eternally laid to rest.

Dreamscae end

The forth Hokage was trying to figure out why his son wanted to die. 'Dammit Naruto why, you would have made my plan so much more easier if you went with Danzo I suppose that the second method is needed o'well fine. But am I doing the right thing.' The Forth thought as he took a sleeping pill to try and forget the only bloodline he has left.

Naruto shoot up from his mat in the middle of the night, he was in acold sweat as he screamed 'Dammit' in his head. As he was shouting in his head he felt something soft, round, and squishy being pushed up against him. He took a guess at what it was and was right. Kyuubi was latched on tight to his mid-section snuggling up comfortably to him. The blond not seeming to want to disturb her seeing as she didn't want to let go. He lay there with her clinging to him for a few minute's before deciding to get her a little more comfortable.

He gently picked her up and placed her on his bed making sure to get the vice like grip she had around him around a pillow. Can't seeming to sleep he went to the living room and turned on the T.V. He fliped threw channel's until he found a wrestuling show. When he heard some movement coming from his room he saw Kyuubi get up and walk towards him. Piercing red met captivating blue.

she walked closer to him, when she was only a few inch's away from him she lowered her face to meet. Right befor she could come in for the kiss the blonds index finger was gently pressed against her ruby red lips. "Sorry but not now, but I hope this cominsates." Naruto said gently as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed gently laying her on it him following soon after, them both falling asleep with kyuubi sleeping in her lords arm's.


	3. reunion of comrads

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Naruto or any original work

Ch 3 Reunion of comrades

_The village gate was destroyed but in front of it stood two figures with blond hair. " Naruto." the taller of the two blonds said. " Y-Y-Yondaime?" Naruto asked in a speechless voice. " Yes Naruto I'v come home and you defended the village well in my absence. So tell me how has your life been?" Minato asked with a smile._

_Naruto just stared at him as if he were God himself, but at the question on how he was treated he just looked down his hair covering his eyes. After a few minutes the forth stopped smiling and got the hint. " I see. I'm sorry Naru-" Minato began but wasn't able to finish since he was punched in the face by Naruto that sent ten feet backwards._

_The forth did nothing but rub the side of his face where Naruto hit him. He looked u still rubbing his face to see Naruto staring at him with hate and tears in his eyes. " Your not a henge. Then why, why did you leave me alone all these years you damn bastard ?" Naruto screamed this question to the point where Minato had to cover his ears. Minato understanding his sons rage just walked up to him after recovering from the blow. The forth embraced Naruto while letting him quietly cry on his shoulder "I couldn't hel it Naruto" He began " after I sealed the Kyuubi away I woke up in kiri and had suffered amnesia, the only thing I could remember at the time was my name and the jutsus that I learned."_

_Minato explained to his sobbing son " I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but lets go home now, OK?" Giving a comforting smile at him after his apology Naruto began to dry his tears " Alright Minato." Naruto said with a smile. Minato although not showing it was taken aback that his son didn't call him Tou-san or used a honorific. The thought passed as quickly as it came when they entered Konohas still being rebuilt gates and into anow forming crowed._

_Dream end_

_While the blond slept a red headed vixen was sleeping on top of his chest snuggling closer to him enjoying the warmth he gave off. She gave a content smile as the two of them layed there._

_"Come on were almost there!" A messy brown haired teen cried as he was jumping threw trees with his teammates behind him. " S-s-slow down Kiba were almost there." a shy voice said as she followed her loud teammate. Kiba Inuzuka a five foot tall fifteen year old loud mouth who has two red upside down triangles, one on each of his cheeks signifying of his belonging to the Inuzuka clan. "Ah you, Shino, and Kurenai-sensei are just to slow Hinata-chan." "Woof." Kiba retorted to his team being followed up by his overly sized dog Akamaru._

_Hinata Hyuga, the one who stuttered to the brash Inuzuka was leaping from tree to tree right behind him. Hinata let her hair grow to waist length and the color of her jacket and pants are now purple as well as keeping her head band around her neck, and the years have only kind to Hinata as her body would mak most women envious. The rest of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that over observing his battles can change into claws. He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. His outfit is a dark leather jacket and pants, giving him a biker appearance._

_Shino was right behind Hinata not taking intrest in his brown haired teammate. Shino has bushy dark brown hair and is still the tallest ninja of his graduating class. Shino is sporting the same style he did when he was a genin , consisting of dark sunglasses and a high upturned collar, his jacket over time, he got a new one that was hanging down to his knees and the addition of constantly wearing a hood that obstructs his face even more unnoticeable. " Kiba were almost at the village, so would you please slow down." Sino said in a monotone voice._

_" NO WAY! I'm gonna beat that baka today and prove who is better." Kiba said with flames in his eyes, his over sized white haired dog Akamaru barked in agreement. "Why Naruto never said he was better, did he?" Kurenai asked. Kurenai wore something similar to toilet paper around her body. She had brown hair and crimson eyes, along with a figure that made most men drool. " No sensei Kiba just wants to beat Naruto because his sister seems to have formed somewhat of a crush on him." Shino said in a monotone voice._

_" Shut up Shino that bastard will never have my sister never!" this last statement made the Inuzuka only run faster. In the mind of one Hinata Hyuga she was hoping that Kiba was right._

_A fifteen year old was walking threw a thick forest with two others. The teenager had stud earring's, a chunnins vest, a dark under shirt with the leaf symbol sowed onto the left sleeve, his pants having the same color as his under shirt. "Troublesome." Shikimaru said his spiky brown hair tied into a ponytail in a pineapple style. " Aw common Shikimaru we just completed a high B-class mission, another one down for the Ino-Shika-cho trio!" cried an enthusiastic blonde. Ino the loud one of the group had long blonde hair and pearl blue eyes. She wore a purple and more revealing, yet still tasteful, clothing to seemingly show off her figure. She unlike most kunoichi or shinobi doesn't have her head band._

_" Ino, quiet down were almost to konoha so lower the volume of your voice, help me out here Choji." Shikamaru said in a bored tone, looking at his best friend at the end of his sentence getting an annoyed look from Ino. Choji wore a red top with armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs similar to his father. On the front of his chest armor is the obligatory kanji for "eat". His hair had grown longer, and he now looks less overweight and more muscular, just like what he himself had always claimed: big-boned. " Sorry (munch) Shikamaru but (munch) your on your on your own with (munch) Ino." Choji said as he ate a bag of his favorite potato chips._

_Shikamaru just looked off to the side and said "Troublesome." while Ino cried " Alright onward to Konoha!" Ino felt a little more excited to be going back to Konoha but didn't know why. 'Weird.' Ino thought as she walked on to Konoha with a wide smile._

_"LET US GO MY YOUTHFUL COMRADES!" someone yelled as he ran at top speed threw a thick forest. "HAI GUY SENSEI I SHALL MAKE MY FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN FURIOUSLY TODAY!" a smaller but just as sane version of his sensei yelled. Might guy Known for his thick eyebrows, green jumpsuit, and shiny bowl haircut, he often refers to himself as "Konoha's Prideful Green Beast". "YES LEE LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN FOR ALL TO SEE!" Lee possesses very large eyebrows just like his nearly to completely insane sensei, his eyes are larger and more beadier then others, he wears a flak jacket and green jumpsuit with a shiny bowel cut making him seem like a miniature clone of his sensei._

_'How the hell did I ever end up with these psychopaths.' thought the only female member of there team. " Tenten are you all right?" asked her other teammate that was a little more sane then the ones in front of them. " Yeah Neji, just got a headache from those two." Tenten said rubbing her head. Tenten wears Japanese style clothing, fingerless gloves, and with a giant scroll strapped to her back. She keeps her hair in two buns, has polished toenails and has chocolate brown eyes. Neji wears traditional Hyuga robes, has long brown hair that goes all the way down to his knees, and Carry's himself proudly._

_" I can see konoha Guy sensei were almost there." Lee said in the rare momments where he dosen't yell. " Yes my youthful student, let us head back to konoha at twice the speed." Guy said running faster only to be left in the dust by a brown blur. "Huh." lee said looking behind to see Neji running alone behind them. ' I guess a few day's with them can do that to a person.' thought Neji as he ran at a steady pace back to konoha._

_"Were almost home!" screamed an excited pink haired kunoichi. "Geez Sakura can you be any louder." Said a raven haired boy. Sakura was a pink haired, loud, and proud kunoichi. she wore tight black shorts, heeled sandals, light-colored pinkish apron,changed to red in color. She also wears the same red top like when she was younger. She also wears black gloves and pinkish elbow protectors with this outfit. " Yes Sakura I agree with Sasuke, you nearly destroyed my ear drums." said a boy with short flat black hair._

_Sasuke has black hair with a blue tint, onyx eyes, light skin, and his hair hangs over both sides of his face to roughly his cheeks. He wears a white long sleeved shirt that's open at the torso with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wears black pants with a blue cloth hanging from his half way up his stomach to his knees. He also wears a Shimenawa around his waste. " For once me and Sai agree on something." Sasuke said with a light smile._

_Sai was a paled skined boy who wore biker shorts and a skin tight black shirt. " Well thank you 'traitor'." Sai said getting the hateful glares from Sakura and Sasuke. " Now now guys calm down." One of the jonnin of there team to make himself known. " STAY OUT OF IT KAKASHI-SENSEI" Sakura and Sasuke said in unison making the cyclops hide behind his porno book. " Yeah guys I'm sure that the other hidden villages can hear you." said the other jonnin sensei that seemed to have doll eyes. The two jonnin wore standard jonnin vests, but Kakashi wore his headband over his left eye and also wore a face mask._

_While Yamato just had near nothing then what an ordinary jonnin wore._

_Yamato decided to say something to end the fight between his team before it began. "Sasuke, Sakura, Sai stop acting like spoiled children, geez the one time we have a mission without Naruto and one way or another everything goes straight to hell." Before Yamato could scold them out Sai said "I think I can see konoha." than everyone went running leaving the two jonnin in the dust._

_'Mmmm what's this weight on my chest, and why does it smell like roses and sakuras?' The blonde thought as he tried to wake himself from his sleep. When his eyes were widely open he looked down to see what was on his chest only to be greeted with the sight of the red headed beauty from last night. Momentarily forgetting last night he shot out of bed in panic 'WAIT DID WE?' he checked to see if he had on his under ware 'Good there still on. Then why is she cuddling up next to me?' he thought only a few seconds later to have a malicious grin on his face._

_While he was grinning he noticed the kitsune stretching out her arms in search of the warmth that was right next to her. "Nana." she said in her sleep still looking for him. His grin only widened at this and stalked over to the sleeping kitsune. Once he was close enough he bent down till he was mere inches from her fox ears. "Last time I checked my name was Naruto." He said near a whisper._

_She was still trying to wake up, but at the sound of the mans voice she shot up looking at him. The blonde knew he would get hit for this but it would be worth it. "Aw you growing attached to me I'm touched realy." he said holding back his laughter "S-Shut up!" she said putting the covers over her head "O my kami did you just stutter?" he asked barely containing himself , after she got her head out of the covers she nodded and that's when his dam broke he dropped to the floor laughing at how the Kyuubi could stutter._

_He awaited to be hit and overcome in unimaginable pain, but to his surprise nothing came. When he opened his eyes he saw that the Kyuubi wasn't mad but had a face of confusion. He stopped laughing "What?" he asked confused. "Why aren't you afraid? I mean out of all the humans I've meet you are the oddest." she said looking at him, but soon asked something he wasn't expecting. "So when are we gonna get out of this hell hole?" Kyuubi asked smiling at him. "Your gonna get out of here the day before my execution." Naruto said flatly as Kyuubi just gawked at him. " What it's notlike I walk into a problem without a plan every time." he said flatly as he walked towards his closet theKyuubi not taking her eyes off him for one moment._

_"So mind telling me what your plan is anyway?" she asked that her former container actualy had a plan. " Well since your a big part of it I guess I should." Naruto said as he put on a pair of black pants, to the Kyuubis disappointment. " Th first stage was to set you free and then get killed." after that sentence the Kyuubi would never see her former container in the same light again as he told her the rest of his plan._

_All the shinobi that were on missions came back threw different gates of Konoha, all the while talking to each other as they went to the Hokage tower. " You think Naruto will say once we tell him about our mission?" Sakura asked playfully. "That's not nice Sakura-chan telling Naruto will only make him mad." Sai said showing the smallest of worry if they did tell him. " The dobe deserves to know and besides the look on his face will be priceless." Sasuke said with a rare happy smile. " Arfarf" was the only thing heard as a giant white ball of fur jumped on Sakura._

_" Ahahahaha" a boy with spiky brown hair roared with laughter. They looked at the owner of the laugh " Kiba please remove Akamaru from Sakura." Sai said with his usual smile. " Aw common he hasn't seen you guys in months, so cut him some slack."Kiba yell ed with a goofy smile as his team came around the corner. When Kurenai saw team seven she said "Kakashi,Yamato, good to see you'r still alive." the two waved at her with sweat drops on the back of there heads._

_"So I take it the recon mission went well?" Yamato asked in a pleasant voice " Yeah but it was so boring." Kiba whined "B-b-b-but we did meet and help alot of god people." Hinata said trying not to stutter. "Yeah at least we had a mission." Kiba said with a smile. "Hey guys." Yelled some one close by. when they turned around they saw Ino. But to Sasukes rare list of mistakes he said to Kiba "Yeah poor dobe." When Kiba heard this the fire returned to both his and Akamarus eyes and began to run towards the blond's apartment._

_Everyone had a sweat drop on there heads and Shikamaru said "Kiba didn' yell when he ran." then he turned to Kurenais team "Tell me what did you drug him with?"He asked in a board tone. At this some laughed even Shino cracked a smile. When it quieted down Shino explained what was wrong. Then all the members of each team came to a realization, everyone under the rank of jonnin ran to look for the doomed Namikaze. They all hoped the rumors about the Inuzuka clan were just rumors. That if a female member of the clan likes someone else outside the clan and one of the clansmen don't like him, then they have to fight for there lives. The rookie nine just hoped that Kiba didn't go as far as to eat enough solider pills that could rival a bijuu's chakra._

_Naruto was out of his apartment reading the first book of the Icha Icha Paradise book series 'Icha Icha Lane'. Naruto wasn't old enough to by one without being older but hened into a mid forty year old man and got it. Kyuubi thought he was a pervert for having it and reading it in public, but the blond quickly destroyed the smirk she had by telling her that since the old hermit was dead he wanted something to remember him by. But her smirk returned when she pulled out a notepad and book that had notes and a story line._

_Naruto stayed quiet and only gave the response that he was the hermits student and he wanted to keep his work alive as he walked out the door._

_"OIII Naruto." a voice called him when he looked in the direction he saw a kunoichi dressed in a normal chunnin atire but what sepperated her from the rest was the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower,the kunoichi has a softer appearance than the other members of her family, not having extended canines nor wild hair. The kunoichis name was Hana and was being followed by her dog partners the Hiamaru sankyodai._

_"Sup Hana." The blond responded. After the attack from Pain, the lose of his comrade's, and return of his father. Hana spent a little more time with the blond making sure he didn't go off the deep end. " Nothin I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out that's all." she said followed up with one of her dogs barking a couple of times earning it a hit from Hana on the head with her sporting a red face of embarrassment even if she was the only one who could understand what he said. Naruto on the other hand got his hair pulled by an invisible force. He already knew who it was but was a little more smarter than to try and do anything to the kitsune. Naruto returned his attention to Hana as she was scolding her dogs._

_" Uhh Hana what did they say?" Naruto asked getting her attention. "Umm nothing you need to worry about Naruto-kun." she said glaring at her dog's. "Well sure I'll hang out with you but can I ask a question?" Hana nodded at his question hoping it wasn't why her face was red. "Is it a pun for your name on having a flower tattoo on your shoulder?" He asked confusing the Inuzuka " Yeah, why do you ask?" she asked a little surprised that he noticed. "Well you are a little more tamed then Kiba and Tsume is all. No offence." he said with a smile._

_" None taken Naruto-kun, so where would you like to go?" Hana quickly changed topics. As he began to walk he said " Well there is this new restera-" Naruto never got to finish as the dynamic entrance of Kiba Inuzuka hit him straight in his face. " YOU BASTARD YOUR NOT HOME BUT ASKING OUT MY SISTER ILL KILL YOU!" Kiba yelled as he tried to hit the poor blond but was held back by Hana and Akamaru by the Hiamaru sankyodai._

_Befor the blond fell unconcuis the rest of the rookie nine and Sai were a few minutes away from the vengeful Inuzuka. Narutos final thought was 'Reunions are great.' before he slipped the Icha Icha paradise into his pocket and fell unconscious._

_Hey this is shinigami killer although few thanks for the reviews they mean alot and I hope to get more soon._

_I'v read that some of you find some of my chapters confusing I have an idea on what your talking about but please write them with your reviews and I'll work them out._

_And two more things from one of the reviews I agree so I am now in the market for a beta if any ones entrested and sorry for taking so long I write this story on paper first and get someone to read it and tell me if it's good or bad, but when I put it on here I tend to add a couple of new things so once again I need a beta whos patient because I will need help understanding on how to do this._

_Well thanks for reading and R&R. Shinigamikiller out. O and I think I want to change the storys name, so suggestions are appricieated._


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4: Pissy dog and anticlimactic fight

The place Naruto stood in was an empty dead end ally holding a kunai. 'Why, why does everyone hate me?' Asked the little blond, bringing he brought the kunai closer to his throat. "Would anyone even miss me?" said Naruto pulling the knife in position to slit his own throat.

"O'well like it matters." the boy said in a sad melancholy voice about to slit his throat only to be stopped mid-stream. "What!?!?!" he asked in shock turning around to see who stopped him. When he did he was only met with a man wearing a white furred, blue nosed, baboon cloak. "My a boy at your age trying to attempt suicide, my what has the world come to?"

The cloaked man said in an amused voice."W-who are you and why did you stop me?" Naruto asked out raged and a little surprised that anyone would care enough to stop him. 'He must be a traveler, that's probably why he stopped me.'

The blond concluded in his head. As if the cloaked man read his mind he said "I am a traveler but I saved you for a bigger purpose than just to save you." The boy stood stunned at the turn of events that took place. After a minute the cloaked man let go of the hand that held the kunai that fell to his side as the cloaked man walked away.

"You can stay here and end your life here in your own little hell and give everyone the satisfaction of knowing that they forced you to kill yourself showing that you have no pride and are willing to admit defeat or you can come with me and have something to eat and talk about your new future." The cloaked man said not turning around to look at him only to smile as he heard the little blond boy gasped at what he just said. The cloaked man started to walk away Naruto following soon after.

"And to answer your question my name you will address me by is Naraku-sama, do you under stand Naruto?" Naraku said looking down at the boy walking at his side. "Hai Naraku-sama." the blond boy said as they walked to the nearest restaurant with a smile on the cloaked man promising nothing but lies and trickery.

Dreamscape

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE HELL YOU ASSHOLE!" Hana said choking Kiba with the rookie nine as well as Gai's team who arrived a moment after the rookie nine came to the scene of a knocked out Naruto and an elder sibling choking the younger one as well as Akamaru and the Haimaru sankyodai standing idle. Everyone stood there watching Hana strangle Kiba debating weather to help there poor team mate or to laugh at his misfortune.

All the while Akamaru walking over to the unconscious Naruto. "Well tell I thought you and that loser were going?" Kiba said trying to defend himself taking slight glances at Hinata.

Hana followed his eyes to where he was looking and then hit him screaming out "LIAR!" While this was going on Akamaru was in front of Naruto lifting up his hind leg. "Um, guys where is Akamaru?" Sakura said making herself known. Hana stopped strangling Kiba to look for Akamaru only to see him positioning himself to pee on Narutos face. "Akamaru NO!" Hana cried, but was to late as Akamaru let his yellow river free.

Everyone stood still just watching in faces of outrage and laughter. When the canine was finished it walked away leaving a wide awake Naruto in a state of shock. No one moved cause of the smell that now covered Narutos face but the blond slowly got up and walked in the opposite direction of his team mates.

After the blond turned a corner Kiba automatically started laughing as if there was no tomorrow, this leading to a very painful ass kicking by the rest of the Konoha twelve. After they were done everyone tried to find where Naruto went all for different reasons

0

After about thirty minutes Hana was the first to find the location of the blond only to be given a pleasant surprise to see that he was in, or where Hana and her dogs could smell, the only mixed bathing house in Konoha. She gave a doggish grin as she walked into the bath house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was sitting on a wooden stool trying to scrub off the scent that Akamaru left on him. He was so caught up with getting the smell off he wasn't paying attention to which bath house he went into, so when he heard the door open to the bath he payed no attention to it. The foot steps got closer to him until they stopped right behind he thought it was another guy getting a wooden stool to scrub himself until he heard the person say "Do you want me to wash your back Naru- chan?"

It came out very alluring and in a very sweet voice. And at that point Naruto jumped up into the air and landed two feet away from the women who was behind him only to turn around to see Hana. "What?" she asked innocently. Naruto remained silent for a good ten seconds before he said in a shaky voice "W-what are you doing here this is the men's side of the bath house." Naruto finally looked around to see that there was no wooden wall in the bath house.

At finally realizing he was in the only mixed bath house in Konoha. 'O shit.' The blond thought with a mixture of surprise and contentment on his face that someone like Hana would want to wash his back. "You do realize that Jiraya is rolling in his grave, right?" Naruto asked Hana, while walking over to the wooden stool and resuming his original position. Waiting for Hana to begin washing his back. Hana grabbed a rag and began to wash the blonds back "Well, I'm sure he is but let's not talk about perverts right now, Ok?"

Hana asked while pressing her body against Narutos back causing Naruto to shiver. A few minutes later while Hana was scrubbing his back with the feeling of her bountiful bosoms on his spine, he got another shiver but this one of a cold and dangerous being watching them. Hana thinking he was shivering because of her actions smiled and stretched her legs out putting Naruto, still sitting on the stool, between her finely made legs.

"So Naruto-kun tell me are you a hentai?" Hana asked in a sultry voice. Naruto turned a little redder in the cheeks at this question, her still rubbing herself against his back wasn't helping him any. "W-w-well we were all born from our parents so t-they must have been thinking something in order to make you and me. So in a way everyone's a hentai." Naruto said in a shy voice. "Yes" Hana said pulling Narutos face to look at her. "I guess we all are."

she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his while falling backwards. At this moment Naruto was thinking 'THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!' he was in both a state of shock and extreme bliss for some reason. She began to lick at his lower lip asking for entrance which the blond was more then happy to give.

They both kissed each other until they heard the door open. "Hey Hana, sorry for what I did ok or for laughing and letting Akamaru do what he pleased, so how about we take a bath together like when we were kids huh." Kiba said in a joyful tone before he saw the scene that was awaiting him. For that brief moment everything stood still as Kiba stared at Naruto and Hana with him wearing a towel, Hana wearing nothing while just laying on the floor, and Naruto in just a towel with his pride fully erect.

"How did you find us?" Hana asked in an annoyed voice. "I saw the Haimaru sankyodai and figured you were here." Kiba said in a shocked tone trying to process the image before him. Taking this time to speak after all that just happened, the only thing he could say was said a hundered times before in a hystaric voice "Kiba listen I know what you're thinking but it's not what it looks like."

Kiba merely stared before asking "So your not horny while on top of my sister but naked?" He asked in a calm voice. Naruto just looked at him then at Hana who just winked at him with a small smile on her face. 'Shit.' The blond thought while looking back at Kiba. "Well when you put it that way, then yes it's exactly what it looks." Naruto said in a defeated voice before he was punched in the face and sent flying into the water near by. When Naruto resurfaced Kiba grabbed him by the hair and said in a voice filled with venom "YOU…ME…TRAINING…GROUND…SEVEN…TWO HOURS!"

after that Kiba left going to the site of where there fight was. Hana was infuriated at what Kiba did to Naruto. Said blond was getting up and walking to the door until Hana got in front of him. "Wait this is my fault so let me handle it, alright." She said in a caring voice.

Taking this moment to his advantage and acting a little like Jiraya looked at her C-cup breasts with her rosy red nipples. "See anything you like?" Hana asked in a seductive voice placing her hands on her hips. The blond grew a blush that would rival Hinatas and immediately ran past her getting dressed at an impossible speed and ran straight to where Kiba was waiting for him.

Hana gave a sigh and wrapped a towel around her with a sad a smile "Such a shy guy." she said walking out of the hot spring while getting dressed. "So how'd it go?" one of the Haimaru Sankyodai asked. "Not good, I had him and he wasn't showing any sign of resistance but you guys had to let Kiba in and ruin everything didn't you?" Hana asked angry that her comrades didn't try and stop Kiba.

"Sorry, but mind me asking, this whole thing started as a brotherly sister thing, where along the lines did it come to this? Now don't get us wrong we like the kid and think he would make a fine mate for you, but I'm just curious is all." The seeming eldest of the three said with honest eyes about his intention.

Hanas eyes went sober as she thought of when the feelings she has now began. "I guess I've always had them, ever since I first met the squirt." She said fully dressed walking out of the hot spring. "I was just waiting for the right moment to move in for the kill." She said with a twinkle in her eye as she walked up to the forming Konoha 12.

"Well then you better snag him quick, otherwise someone else will." the eldest said looking at the females of the group. Hana frowned at this and mentally nodded as she walked over to the Chuunin and Jonin to tell them about the fight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was still wrapping his mind around what happened 'Well I guess that I have a fan girl. A really, really pretty fan girl.' He thought wiping drool off his lips and remembers what is to happen to him in less then 2 days. "Damn." Naruto said out loud walking away from his teams training ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba was standing in the middle of the training ground with a pissed off look on his face. All the rest of the konoha twelve minus Naruto at the field waiting for the fight ahead. The Jonin were waiting as well since they got there mission reports done and got debriefed on a mission that would take them a month each to complete.

The yondaime also came to see the fight but didn't show any sign of intrest. It had been two hours since Kiba had challenged the blond and was getting extremely agitated 'The hell is he. This is an even better reason to kick that blond asshole, once Hinata sees what happened here she'll try even harder to get that idiots attention. O'well all I have to do is beat him and than both Hana and Hinata will see that I'm the best there is. Hana will give up on that idiot and Hinata will be all mine, hehehe it's the perfect plan.' Kiba was smiling an evil smile at the end of his thoughts.

He lost his smile once he saw a figure in full anbu armor wearing a kitsune anbu mask while reading a orange book walking in his direction."Who the hell are you asshole?!" Kiba screamed in outrage that the blond was so late to the fight and that in his place a perverted anbu. " AW how mean croch liker just because I'm in a different uniform doesn't mean I'm not the same old blond idiot."

The anbu said in a cheery voice. Hana sat in front row for the fight and recognized the voice. " What Naruto Ha no way are you a anbu ." Kiba said a little irritated on how this fight was starting. "Believe what you want, but lets get this fight over with grandma." Naruto said in a board tone. The two stood there waiting for the first move to be made. Kiba through a kunai after a minute of waiting for something to happen.

Naruto dodged it by stepping to the side and forming a cross hand seal and creating ten kage bunshin all in fighting stances. " So finaly getting serious, fine!" Kiba yelled calling in Akamaru to his side. "Alright Akamaru lets go, Jujin bunshin !" Kiba cried gaining a more animalistic apperance while Akamaru was enveloped in smoke. "Now lets see if the son of the forth and the man who defeated Pain realy as strong as they say."

Kiba said his animalistic eyes locked on the blond as the smoke around Akamaru cleared to show a perfect replica of Kiba. At that moment five of the clones ran into the forest while the othe five ran straight for Kiba. 'The Fuck.' Kiba thought as he performed the right hand seals "Gatsuga!" Kiba yelled as they threw themselves at the Naruto clones spinning at inhuman speed.

Everyone watched with anticipation. Ever since the chunnin exams Kiba has been training vigorously so he could defeat Naruto, but to see the blond himself not doing anything but stand there in a fighting stance unnerved them. Kiba and Akamaru were upon the blond in less then ten seconds. One by one the clones were turned into smoke as they were hit by the Inuzuka duo trying do dodge them. When only one was left Kiba and Akamaru stopped and landed ten feet away from him.

"Ha, is that all you got!? Man the chunnin exams must have been a fluke or your scared shitless!" Kiba proclaimed loudly only for Naruto to take a meditative position. This only furthered Kibas rage. "Fine you asshole I was about to offer you a chance to forfit but you can forget it!" Kiba yelled lunging himself with Akamaru spining at the same speed as before.

Right before the duo made contact Naruto said "That should be enough time." side stepping the attack. As the attack ran by one of the swirling vortexes was hit by an invisible force making the two Kibas slam into each other and slid across the ground knocking both of them out. Everyone just stared at them with there jaws hanging.

Minato stared at his child not expecting the attack he just did. "Was that the Sennin modo." As everyone was about to run up to the blond to ask him all sorts of questions about the attack he did , some more eager than most, until 'Naruto' raised his hand and make everyone stop. "The attack I just did was Sennin modo, my father will explain, the five clones I sent out were meant to gather nature chakra, and unfortunately the real Naruto could not be here right now since he is tending to other prior engagements, but thank you for coming out."

He said the last part like a talk show host before vanishing into a puff of smoke. Everyone was caught off guard by this turning to the Hokage for answers only to see a empty space where he used to be. Not bothering to interagate the Hokage or try to find Naruto they all left to do their missions that would last all of them a month, team 8 taking longer to get kiba awake and moving left thinking the same thing 'What the hell?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hokage tower

Minato sat in his chair thinking of the fight he just saw. True Naruto was given some Anbu classed missions but not enough to get him the rank Anbu. While during the fight he didn't use the Rasengan, witch in all fight reports said he used, and from his friends was his signature jutsu.

"Just what are you up to Naruto?" Minato asked looking out the window to the dying sun. Taking a small glance at the calander he realized the date of the execution, witch he didn't mark. "Well damn Naruto, you chose that day of all days how fitting." he said coolly looking out at where the sun was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outskirts of Konoha in one of Orochimarus hide outs

Two figures stood with buckets of paint next to them. The first figure was the demonic red head Yuba the other was the damned son himself wearing a black cloak, held closed by a long silver zipper that ran the entire length of the wear. A hood of the same material, connected to the collar of the cloak, that was pulled down to reveal the blondes face. Twin chains hung down the cloak at the base of the hood, one on each side of the zipper. A third chain lay in between them connecting the two ends of the cloak's collar, forming an upside down arc. The two stared at each other burning red stared into calm sapphire "So that it?" the bond asked. "Hai all you have to do is give me a name and the contract is made Naruto-sama." she said holding a paint brush that the blond gave her. "Alright Aiko lets get started." Naruto said putting the brush he held into the bucket and began his work in the large room they stood in, Aiko not far behind.

"O and by the way, please refraine yourself from looking at me like im the devil while im on top of a chick while your invisible, it just kills the mood ok ?" Naruto asked in an exasperated voice. Aiko just froze gave a nervous laugh, anddid what she was ordered to in silence. "Kuso" Naruto said continuing with his task.

Yo just to explaian something the thing Naruto is wearing, just look at the organization 13 uniform, I could not describe it properly so I got it from a different story. Please give me some reviews and ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or any other manga/anime that comes into play

Ch:5 festivals

A man in a blue-nosed baboon cloak was walking up a mountain with a blond boy who was carrying two corpses. The boys name was Naruto uzumaki he was 13 years of age, his blond hair cascaded down to the middle of his back, his brilliant ocean blue eyes staring intently on his masters back, his body was strong and devoid of any baby fat, and his whisker like marks were more feral than before.

He wore a black cloak made out of wolf skin that his master gave him to show he was his student. The blond was carrying two men one was a strong looking specimen that had a build that looked like he could break through walls, he was wearing no shirt which allowed his six-pack to be shown to the world but wore a black belt with five white stripes on it that held loose white slacks, he was bald and had no facial hair but he had a face that said if you mess with him your dead.

The other one had no muscle to his name. He wore a white shirt with a open light brown leather jacket over it and neat black pants, his hair was grey on the sides while the middle was dark brown, his face was one of a scholar that held a abundant amount of knowledge while wearing a dark brown goatee.

"So Naruto who were they ?" Naraku asked with his regular tone of voice. The blond kept walking behind his lord while asking with a small smile "Who were who Naraku-sama?" at that the taller of the two gave a light chuckle "The people on your back boy." He said with a calm yet content tone.

Naruto took a minute to think on who were the men that he was carrying. "Well" The blond began " The big guy is a ten time karate champ who's name was Kibachi." he said in a board tone.

"And the other one was a very highly looked on professor named Ginjuki." saying in the same tone he spoke before but making his master lift his head at the names. "Interesting choices Naruto, but why them I must ask?" Naraku asked walking foreword to a trail leading to the base of the mountain .

"Hai Naraku-sama, you told me that the ritual that is about to be performed will give me a weapon that will define who I am and I refuse to have anything but the best." the blond said in a joyful voice. The man only grinned at this.

"Fine pop quiz than, whats the first rule when traveling to another world?" Naraku asked the blond hoping he didn't forget like all the other times.

" Hai, the first law is that when you travel to another world your body must adapt to the world round him by changing the physical appearance of said person into the age he would most likely be in that world." the blond paused to take a breath "And the most likely out come is the body will revert to a younger stage in their life, what the age is varies between worlds." Naruto said in a knowledgeable voice with a satisfied grin.

Naraku gave a light chuckle at his explanation "Very good Naruto, but now it's time to put those rotting corpses to good use." Naraku said suddenly stopping. Naruto walked to his masters side to see what he meant.

When the blond got to the tall mans side he was mildly impressed at what lay before him. It was a giant circle with two angles at the top of it standing straight up with their hands in a position like they were holding a staff.

Another pair of angles that stood at opposite ends of each other in the middle of the circle were also standing straight up but held their arms up like they were ready to strike with nothing in their hands.

And the last two angels were standing erect and their right arms behind their heads wielding a different sword in each angels left hand that the blond couldn't identify, the only characteristic he could make out was that one of the blades had a white ribbon.

"Are you ready Naruto-chan ?" Naraku asked in a monotonous voice.

Naruto only nodded as he carried the two bodies to the center of the circle "You must already realize that sense there are two angels withblades" "Someone else came here and was strong enough to endure the trial of gaining both of the blades as well as give two corps." Naruto interrupted standing in the middle of the two angels that were in the middle.

Naraku just smirked at his new apprentice "Good, but I'm not going to tell you who it was." he said earning a frown from Naruto.

"Anyway" he said pulling a lamb out of the bush's and ripping it's head off letting the blood fill the circle engraved on the ground "let the ritual begin." he stated as the blood passed through the first set of angels.

Once the blood reached the final set of statues the blood began to glow red and illuminating the field.

"Naraku-sama, what should I be expecting." Naruto asked getting some excitement in his voice. Naraku only smirked and said "Pain."

* * *

"WAKE UP!" the angry voice of Aiko screamed as she threw her fist at her masters crotch only to be intercepted by the blond.

"Was that absolutely necessary ?" He asked in a board looked at with a smile on her face proclaiming "Yes because I finished up the order you gave me."

Naruto looked at the darkened room with only enough light to see the kanji for four. Looking back at Aiko who was now sitting on is lap looking into his sapphire eyes waiting for the next command.

"Wel---" Naruto was about to say before he noticed that one of Aikos tails were involuntarily brushing against his member.

The kitsune followed his eyes to see what her tail was doing and than her face matched her hair.

Naruto gently pushed her off getting the horny tail away from him. "As I was saying let's resurface it's a little musky in here, eh?" Naruto asked receiving a vigorous nod from the vixen.

When they were finaly outside they were 10 miles away from the west gate of konoha. Once they took their first step on the grass a rocket exploded in the sky showing a rainbow of colors as they fell from the sky.

"Well looks like their having a festival, wanna go?" the blond asked with a smile as he henged into a black haired man, with brown eyes, and no whisker marks on his cheeks.

Aiko looked at the ground depressed at what the blond was suggesting "You do realize that their celebrating your execution right?" she asked looking into his now brown eyes. He looked away for a moment to think about his answer .

When he turned around he said " Of course, but since their going to have a festival tomorrow for two reasons we might as well enjoy this festival while we can before getting to work." After that he ordered Aiko to lose the tails and follow him.

The festival was lively and exciting to be in, kids ran around with masks on their face, lovers tried to get prizes for one another, and the booths were filled to the brim with business. 'Damn, humans are realy scary when they hate something.' Kyuubi thought as Naruto caught another fish in a booth.

"Hey, you okay? Your drifting out on me here." Naruto said in front of her holding the fish in a plastic bag. She realized that she was walking while lost in her thoughts. "Oh,uh, nothing." She said trying to hide her thoughts. "Okay, but if you want my advice I'd say you should look ahead of you." He said with a smile. When she looked foreword wondering what he meant she ran into a pole.

* * *

After a couple of excuses and reassuring of the womens health to dozens of people he finally got themselves to a serene lake. he placed th vixen down on the ground and took a seat right next to her. He took a moment to asses where they were and placed the red heads head on his lap and thought 'I'm way to fucking nice.' and began to feel his eyes getting heavy. "I'll just take a small nap." he said as began to drift off into sleep.

* * *

Dreamscape

Naruto was sitting on a bed waiting for someone. The room he was staying in had a dresser,a closet, and a bed nothing was out of the ordinary except everything was red and the pillows were hearts. The blond sat there waiting for someone staring at the door waiting for someone to come through it. When the door began to open Naruto stared at it intently trying to see who was coming in before they did.

When the door opened completely a red headed woman walked out completely nude. Her breast were perky with hardened nipples,her body was gorgeous hour glass figure and her women hood was hot pink with a small patch of red hair above it. Narutos' member began to twitch already excited at what he was seeing and was increasing in intensity as the red head got closer.

Naruto didn't want this,well not in a dream anyway, so he raised his fist and cried out as he hit his dick "I HATE YOU AIKO!!!!"

* * *

Naruto woke up still in his henge seeing Aiko holding his NarutoJr in her hand and her mouth an inch away from it. "Uhh, well master you certainly are big." She said still looking at the stick of meat.

Naruto hit her upside the head leaving a giant whelp on her head as he pulled up his pants. "Aiko remind me again the terms of our contract." Naruto ordered as he sat in front of the fox "Well a contract between a kitsune and human can either be made by either a blood contract or by giving them a name." She said with him nodding to show that he understood. "Once done a mental link,like telepathy, is made between the two to distribute orders with out anyone else knowing." "And or send wet dreams to them while they sleep." Naruto stated before she could continue.

She was silent and had a giant sweat drop on her head.

"W-w-w-well yes but on to the other parts of the contract." She said getting back to the mane topic, Naruto rolled his eyes at this. "Fine just continue." he said in a annoyed voice. She hung her head at the tone of his voice but continued "The other benefits is that we can sense one another and know when one of us is in danger, the contract will allow you to access some of the kitsune jutsus, and the final part of it is that you can find and talk to specific demons." she finished waiting for some sort of applause.

Naruto just sat there with his head looking down absorbing all the information he just received. When he looked up he saw Aiko trying to hide a very annoyed look "Okay fine thank you." he said reluctantly with a smile. The red head smiled and continued with the explanation "Well the drawback or advantage depends how you look at it." she shrugged her shoulders "Anyway, basically I can access your power and you can access mine and the major drawback is that the telepathic link will constantly be open."

After hearing this the blond looked at the red head in dismay "Well you forgot to mention that little tid-bit." he said in a deathly low voice. She laughed nervously as he stared her down. "Well lets give this a try than." Naruto said in a calm voice.

Aiko stopped laughing and than suddenly disappeared. 'Well at least she can follow orders.' he thought as four anbu arrived in front of him "Naruto-sama the Hokage wishes to see you." the anbu said wearing a falcon mask in a monotone voice.

'Stay out of sight until I give further orders alright?' He thought receiving a 'yes' soon after words. 'Telepathy, hu already coming in handy.' he thought and soon said as he followed the Anbu " Well I hope everyone is having just as much excitment as I am." The blond said as he headed to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Near the border of Yama no kuni ( land of mountains)

The mission was simple, take a scroll offering a peace treaty and than get back, the mission was supposed to take a month, the mission was supposed to be led by Kurenai, but insteasd the mission was carried out by a chunnin, and a relative no less.

"KIBA GIVE ME YOUR FOOD!" Hana yelled forcing Kiba to give her his food. The mission was currently on hold as everyone was camping out 100 miles away from the border, to say things were tense between the team and their temporary leader. Kiba was pissed at finding his sister and his friend were in such a compromising position but what annoyed him the most was that his sister was leading him on a mission, Shino was quiet but every one could tell that the bug boy had something on his mind, and Hinata was staring daggers at Hana after hearing what had happened between her and Naruto.

Hana had long since noticed the look that Hinata was giving her and she knew why as well and was getting annoyed at this. "If you got something to say, than say it." Hana asked in a pissed voice. Hinata took a moment to answer before asking "Whats the relationship between you and Naruto-kun?"

The atmosphere at this point was thick enough you could cut a knife through it. Once this was noticed Shino walked away avoiding the conflict while Kiba was staying behind hoping that one way or another that this fight would push Hinata out of Naruto's arms and into his. "Well if you must know, me and Naruto-chan have had a brotherly/sister relationship ever since he was seven, so I just want to take it to the next level is all." Hana stated mater of factly.

This only made Hinata more infuriated at the thought that this bitch has a deeper history with the blond than she did.

Without even thinking she got up, walked in front of her, and sat down tolook her dead in the eyes. Fiery brown glared daggers at the soulless white byakugan. The two starred at each other neither one of them showing any sign of backing down. At the moment nothing else existed except the two's anger.

A few moments past before the woman grabbed the others' breast feeling her up determining if she was better than her. When Hinata did this Hana followed suit and grabbed Hinatas' breast. The two held each others chest carefully determining which one was beter.

"Soft but it lacks foundation and the size is to big for the hand to hold and as they say early to rise, early to fall." Hana said with a smirk. Hinata merrily glared at her "Well at least yours are firm and nice to the hand but uncomfortable to the touch and as they say once your tits get past eighteen your boobs ain't getting any bigger." Hinata said with a wide smirk.

For the moment Kiba was caoght between stopping them or letting them continue. "Well at least an older woman can show Naru-chan a better time than a spring chicken and a more experienced woman at that." Hana proclaimed proudly.

Kiba was staring speechless and Hinata skeptically. When Hana let her guard down Hinata hit a pressure point paralyzing Hana from the neck down. After that Hinata got up and walked to Kiba who gave a sigh of relief "Wow Hinata, at least we know whos the matuuuuaaaaaaaa!" Kiba was saying before he got hit in the same pressure point.

Hinata grabbed Kiba and dragged him in front of Hana. The two Inuzuka's were silent at the realization at being at the total mercy of the Hyuuga. Hinata grabbed Kibas' hand and pulled Hanas' biker pants wide enough to fit Kibas hand in them and near her womanhood.

"So your not a virgin, right Hana-san?" The hyuuga asked staring Hana dead in the eye's while grabbing Kibas' finger and pushing it against Hanas' fold's.

The Inazuka only nodded.

"Well let's see about that." She said as she pushed Kibas finger into Hanas pussy. They both yelped at the sudden surprise and Hana yelped again as Kiba hit her hymen.

With a satisfied smile Hinata let go of Kiba's hand and left in the same direction as Shino.

"She left us here, didn't she?" Hana asked after a few minute's of still being paralyzed with her brothers' finger still in her "Yep." Kiba answered defeated.

* * *

Near the border of Mizu no kuni (land of water)

The night was young and the sound of cicadas crying was heard through out the area. The moon was full and shining brilliantly down on a tent that laid in the middle of a field.

"Man this is creepy." Ino stated resting in her sleeping bag trying to go to sleep.

At this Choji turned over to try and talk to Ino "C'mon Ino its 1 in the morning, what could possibly be bothering you?" He stared at Ino as hard as he could making the blond fidget in her sleeping bag. After a moment Ino finally started to speak "Well Choji its this mission, doesn't it seem odd to you that the moment we get back were sent out on another mission?"

At this Choji sat up and put his hand under his chin thinking this over. What Ino was saying was true, usually they got at least three days off before having to go on another on top of that the mission all of them were given was off to.

The mission's they all received were to go to different country's to make sure everyone was still on good terms and if they weren't than Konoha would act as a median to negotiate peace.

The mission itself was simple, hell a genin team with a jonin sensei could do it, so why, why was the Yondaime sending all his ninja on such trifle mission's 'ha maybe shikamaru will know.' Choji thought as he moved to wake his friend.

When he touched the sleeping bag he already knew it was empty. Choji shoot up and got out of the tent leaving a bewildered Ino. Choji began searching for his best friend around the perimeter of the camp for 20 minutes until he heard "Choji what the hell are you doing?" Shikamaru said while lying down near a small lake. "Shikamaru, why are you out here?"Choji asked releived that his friend was ok.

"I came out here to think about our mission and everything else thats going on." Shikamaru said flatly. Choji walked over to shikamaru to sit next to him getting a look behind him they were only 15 feet away from the camp sight.

When Choji sat down next to the pineapple haired shinobi with a giant sweat drop on his head. "What do you think is going on Choji?" Shikamaru asked not paying attention to Choji. Choji just sat there with a sad look on his face at not coming up with any ideas "I don't know Shikamaru, thats why I'm out here to ask you." Choji said looking down. The two friends sat there for 20 minutes stareing at the sky until they heard foot steps come there way way.

Neither of them moved at the sound of the foot steps Shikamaru just asked "So Ino, for once in your life have any thoughts on this mission?" Ino said nothing for a moment and just sat down next to Shikamaru. She stayed that way for a minute Then said "Shut up you lazy ass. I don't know whats going on, but whatever it is I have a bad feeling about it." She said solumly.

The three stared at the sky until all of them fell asleep under the star filled sky.

* * *

Kiba no kuni (land of fang)

All of team 7 were around a roaring fire and laughing at what each other said. Sakura was telling a story that happened with her and Ino that made everyone, including Sai, laugh. Yamato was roasting a marshmelows over the fire, Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke recovering from their laughter, Kakashi was reading 'The Gutsy Ninja', and Sasuke was staring into the fire.

After everyone calmed down they just sat there enjoying the warmth of the fire. "Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked concerned about him. Sasuke glared at Sakura for a moment and than looked back into the fire.

Everyone stayed quiet knowing why Sasuke was acting the way he was. After Sasuke came back with Naruto he went ahead to see if every one was okay. Once he was alone he met up with Sakura. Once the two got close enough Sakura tried to kill him thinking he was here to destroy the village. He kept Sakura at bay long enough for Naruto to come and settle things and get Sakura to calm down.

Sai knew this so he repeated the question "Is there something wrong Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke stayed quiet for a minute "Something dosn't feel right." He said in a serious looked at him for a minute Than Kakashi asked "What do you mean Sasuke?" "Well what I mean is ever since The Yondaime got back Naruto hasn't gone on one single mission, when they are in the village they'r training nonstop, and every time there's a shinobi in the village he always trys to find a mission for them." Saske said seriously.

Everyone was quiet then Kakashi said "Well Sasuke, Minato-san wnts to spend time with his son, when they're training Minato-san probably wants to teach him one of his many jutsus, and after the Pein invasion and all the other crap that went down after that we need the money."

Sasuke just looked at him with annoyance "The last one I'll admit to but the first two are bullshit. For one if he wanted to spend time with his son he should have been there for him and two was it to teach or to learn jutsu." Sasuke said in a annoyed voice.

Everyone just looked at him, Kakashi with his eyes narrowed "Are you saying Sasuke that Minato-san is using Naruto to learn his advancements on the rasengan?" Kakashi asked angrily. Sasuke just nodded his head.

No one wanted to speak at what Sasuke was saying but had to admit that he was right. "Well Sasuke I for one can assure you that Minato-san won't do anything like itthat to Naruto it's just not in his blood." Kakashi stated getting up and going to bed everyone else following suit except for one Sasuke uchiha who just stared at the moon wishing that the feeling in his gut for his best friend wasn't anything to worry about.

* * *

An no kuni (land of red beans)

The moon was shining and the night was calm. The only thing moving at this time would be team Gai racing to complete their mission. Everyone ran diligantly and as quietly as possible, not one of them bothering to say a word to each other.

'well this is odd but I'll take it.' Tenten thought as she enjoyed the one mission without the word youth so far.

* * *

Konoha

The door was opened for Naruto as he was let in to the Hokage office. A seat was in front of the desk that the Yondaime was standing behind staring out into the village as the firewoks were blowing up in the air.

"So mind me asking why I'm here? I still have twenty-four hours left." Naruto said in a calm voice.

Minato just turned around with a smile on his face while looking at Naruto. "I just called you hear to talk."

Naruto just looked at him not beleiving his words "Oh and by the way" Minato said while sitting down "nice choice for a date."


	6. Candle light

__

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any other anime that comes into my fic.

Ch 6: Pillar of red light

The two blonds stood in the room staring daggers at each other seeing which one was going to break and say the first word. When a firework went off the lights in the entire room went black and everything visible to the human became shrowded in darkness.

When things became visible again Naruto was holding Zangetsu in front of him blocking the white blade with a matching white ribbon at the end of it being weilded by Minato himself. 'Blade with a ribbon at the end?' Naruto thought remembering a similar blade from years back.

"Well at least I know you can use a sword." Minato stated sitting down behind his desk getting Naruto to raise an eyebrow. "Why would it mater if I knew how to use a sword or not?" Naruto asked Minato curiously "No reason I just wanted to see if you had any tricks you didn't use while sparing with me." The forth responded.

"You of all people should know that you should always keep an ace in the hole and never show all your attacks to your enemy."Naruto stated in a solem tone. The two stayed in silence for a cople of minutes before speaking "So-" "Alright cut the shit and tell me why I'm here." Naruto demanded interupting Minato. Minato gave a light laugh at his son "I should have expected as much." he said getting up and walking toward Naruto.

When he was beside Naruto he asked "Tell me Naruto why did you chose the death penalty, and on a day like tomorow no less?" The two stood in silence for a couple of minutes before Naruto said "Well I would rather die than be a mindless servent and as for the day I chose it for dramatic effect."

They both gave a light laugh at this "Tell me Naruto whats that out there?" he asked looking at the star-lit sky. Naruto raised a eyebrow at this "Um, people." Naruto said looking at the people in the festival. Minato face faulted for a moment and said "okay I deserve that." Than after a moment he decided to clarify what he ment "Naruto what I ment was what is that out there?" Minato aked looking and pointing at the sky.

Naruto again raised an eyebrow and thought 'Where the hell is he going with this?' "Um if I had to say stars and space." Naruto stated bluntly.

The two blonds stood in silence for a cople of moments "Yes,stars." Minato said absent mindedly 'Where the hell is he going with this?' Naruto speculated trying to see where the forth was heading with the conversation. "Tell me Naruto do you believe in other worlds?" Minato asked his eyes never leaving the stars. 'You got to be shitting me.' Naruto thought his eyes wideining for a second. "Well of course we have to go somewhere when we die." Naruto said trying to gain as much info as he could on his own father.

The forth turned around to look Naruto dead in the he did Naruto felt something grip his insides 'Those eyes, those eyes are like those of an eagle looking down on his prey.' Naruto thought as he tried to stay calm. "Naruto, I know your trying to stall for something but you have twelve hours before the execution, so try not to do anything stupid." Minato said turning back to the window.

Naruto laughed lightly at this "Sorry I can't make that promise." Naruto said while still laughing. "Anyway thats not what I ment, i ment other worlds filled with life similar to ours." Minato stated waiting for a reply "Perverted and violent?" The young blond asked in a joking voice. Minato turned around trying to decide something while staring at his son. "Naruto you just shut up and I'll do all the talking." The forth said in finality.

Naruto obeyed and just kept quite "Naruto do you remember when Madara talked about the rokudo sannin?" Naruto noded at the forths question "Do you know how he got his power?" Naruto shook his head at that question "Final question, do you know what a sefrim is?"

Naruto just remained quiet. At not receiving an answer from the youth The Forth decided to continue "Well first and for most the very word derives from the angelic rank 'Seraphim' or more formaly known as the gaurdians of god." Minato said turning around to take a seat behind his desk so that he can talk to the youth face to face.

"Does this have a point, because as much as I love learning religous history I just realy want to get some sleep." Naruto said giving a fake yawn trying to end this just gave a light laugh at this "Well this may take a while so sit your ass down and gt comfortable." Minato demanded making Naruto do so 'Well arn't I in the shitter.' Naruto thought as he stood there.

* * *

  
Near the border of Yama no kuni ( land of mountains)

Hinata stood in front of a small lake looking at her own reflection in a thoughtful position. "If you intend to look at me any further I might think that your a stalker Shino." Hinata said in a sad tone. At being discovered Shino came out of the trees he was hiding in "Is there anything wrong Hinata?" Shino asked mustering as much of a concerned voice as he could. Hinata turned to look at him but stayed silent.

At not getting the reaction he wanted he walked towards the river and looked down in it "You know this area is surronded by mountains, most people would avoid places like this in fear that an avalanch were to happen, but you found the this place that was on the windward (no idea if thats right) side of the mountain and on difficult turrain to." Shino complimented trying to lighten the mood.

The heriss stayed silent. Hinatas father had stayed quiet and mute to her ever since he came back from his trip with Hanabi after the Pain invation. This had worried team 8 to no end but it didn't seem as though that was what was bothering her, it only got worse after they left after the fight between Naruto and Kiba and when Hana joined them. 'Wait could she have feelings for Kiba?!!!!' Shino thought in near complete horror. Shino saw Kiba and Hinata and all the rest of the rookie nine as family, but when it came to Kiba he was weary when he was around Hinata.

It was no secret Kiba liked Hinata after Naruto left with Jiraya. But everyone got worried when Kiba began to growl when other men began to look at Hinata up and down, when he followed her home and gaurded the house for thirty minuted before going home, but what realy drew the line was when Kiba soved Hinata against a wall and tried to have a make-out session with her. From then on everyone had been watching him ever since.

"He still hasn't talked to me yet." Hinata said looking down. Shino tilted his head in confusion at this statement "Ever since the Pein invasion it's as if Naruto has been avoiding me and every time I try to talk to him I either get bad news or a mission." Hinata stated looking down at the ground.

Shino remained quiet digesting all the info that he was given. After a moment Shino took a couple of steps towards Hinata to put him in front of her. Hinata looked up at Shino tears threatening to fall at the corner of her eyes. Shino slowly began to move his hands out of his pockets acwardly and put them around Hinata to bring her into a hug.

"I know that you love Naruto so don't look to deep into this." Shino said getting Hinata to give a soft smile as she rested her head on his chest. "Give it time Naruto may learn jutsu's at an alarming rate, but even Naruto needs time to get used to the idea of you loving him and finaly give up on Sakura completely." When Shino said Sakuras name Hinata pushed away from him and turnd back around to look into the lake.

Looking at Hinatas' back Shino continued "And Hokage-sama probably just wants to get to know his son a little better." Shino said feeling as if he were lying to her not truly believing the

words coming out of his mouth.

"And what about Hana?" Hinata asked turning her head enough to the side so that she can see Shino.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Shino?" Hinata asked turning around

"Hana was a unpredictable factor in all this." Shino said in a momotone voice 'Two heiresses and their going after one guy, talk about getting the gems out of the coals... That lucky son of a bitch.' Shino thought his eye twitching.

Hinata just looked at Shino as he stood perfectly still as his eye twitched.

* * *

Konoha no gakure (village hidden in the leaves)

The two blonds sat parallel to each other staring at each other with no love nor care, just the look of two opponents trying to predict the others move "Tell me do you believe in other worlds with human life on them?" Minato asked in a serious voice looking at the younger blond. Naruto just stared at him "I believe that in this vast universe there are hundreds if not millions of possibilitys." Naruto responded to his father.

Minato just looked at Naruto and asked "Tell me Naruto, how do you think the Rokudo sannin got all his power?" Naruto jut looked at him in a thinking position. The question the forth had just asked had ran through his mind several times while on his journey with Naraku and when he became public to the Kage's at the Kage summit. The ideas an theorys that ran through his mind sence then some ranging from the rare breeding habits in his clan or the ever popular thought of a god coming down from heaven to get a good fuck.

"Well from where this conversation is going I'm saying he was a alien." Naruto said making the Hokage laugh at his answer. "Well that is dangerously close." Minato said with a smile. Naruto raised an eye brow at this. "My thought's on him is that as well as him being the first jinchuriki he was the first recorded sefirm." Minato said looking at Naruto. On the outside Naruto was calm and collected but on the inside he was beating himself at not coming to that theory.

"The only reason I asked this is because I'v seen the out side of this world." Minato said stareing into Narutos' eyes mercilysly "I'm asking you this because you may have been to the out side this world and not know it, the only reason I ask is because the blades you have are quite unique." Minato said looking at the sword." . Naruto showed no outward emotion at this but grew a solem face. 'Now I get it. After seeing Zangetsu and Do'unga he must've gotten the idea that I went to the out side this world as well, damn what the hell am I suppose to do. If I stay quiet and do nothing that will give me away and if I play dumb that will fuck me over to, shit what the fuck should I do?!!!'

The younger blonde thought histerically but still maintaining his calm composure.

"Naruto?" Minato asked with a grim tone. Naruto was starting to sweat. Naruto tried to think of any way out but came up with nothing. After a minute of silence Minato got up as three more fire works were shot into the air. Minato steped in front of the bookshelf in the room and removed a dictionary to pull out a bottle of saki and two cups.

He put one cup in front of Naruto and holding the other in his hand as sat behind his desk pouring both their drinks. Minato took the first drink leaving Naruto to stare into his own. "Aren't you going to have some?" The Hokage asked looking out the window. "I'm under aged." he stated bluntly "Not if you have adult super vision." The man stated bluntly.

Naruto just sat there before picking up his drink and downing it.

* * *

Kiba no kuni (land of fang)

Sasuke stared at the sky remembering all the things he had done. The moon was at its fullest tonight and Sasuke couldn't help but get mesmerized in it. 'Karin, Jugo,Suigetsu,and Naruto I'm sorry for all the thing's I have done.' He mentally thought as he sat in front of the lake while sitting on a tree branch looking at the moon.

"Enjoying the view Sasuke-kun?" A voice asked him from behind. Sasuke looked back already recognizing the voice "Nah, just thinking about all thats happened." Sasuke said to Sakura in a melancholy voice. Sakura just looked at Sasuke with both sad and understanding eyes "Yeah you screwed up pretty badly over the years with everyone huh?" Sakura asked getting a hollow laugh from the Uchiha. For a moment Sasuke remained silent "How am I still alive?" Sasuke asked still looking at the moon.

Sakura sighed at his question and jumped on the branch to sit by him and hand him his sword that he left at the camp site "Here, we wouldn't want you to be unarmed if we were attacked by an enemy now would we." She said handing him his sword silently trying to avoid his question. "Sakura." Saskue said in a gentle yet pleading voice. Sakura gave a light sigh and said "Because of the relationships and bonds he formed with all the people in the contry he managed to threaten every kage with their own people causing multiple civil wars, I guess the idi- I mean Naruto realy thought them the meaning behind 'A king is nothing with out their people'." Sakura said giving a light laugh at nearly callng her friend an 'idiot' like she had done when they were little.

"Thats not what I ment." Sasuke said looking at Sakura now

The pink haired girl just looked at him in sadness at what he truly ment "Its because he knew the only way to save Konoha and you was if he used your family." She said sadly.

Sasuke looked ay his reflection in the water "Do you remember that day?" Sasuke asked his gaze never leaving the water.

"Yea who wouldn't?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sasuke and Naruto stood on the Hokage montain, Naruto on the Yondaime and Sasuke on the Shodaime. They stared at each other with the eyes of two warriors trying to deliver divine retribution to the other. "Well I guess that the begining of every major fight for us was always on top of a giant statues head." Naruto said in a humorless tone._

_Sasuke just scowled at him and asked "Why are you still trying to bring me back? If you haven't noticed the entire world is against me so how, how in the hell do you intend to bring me back without country after country trying to kill you or me?" Sasuke stared at Naruto expecting him to say something to show that he was going to do the impossible. Instead nothing came out. _

_Sasuke just looked at his once best friend in near horror but just as quickly turned to glee. "So nothing to say Naruto?" Sasuke asked his voice getting louder with every word. Naruto stayed silent. "HA, THE LOUD MOUTH, THE IDIOT, THE DOPE HAS NOTHING TO SAY THIS TRULY MUST BE THE END OF KONOHA!!!" Sasuke said in near mass histearia. Naruto stared sasuke dead in the eyes and the Uchihas laughter stopped._

_When it did Naruto said in a serious tone "You are right Sasuke every country is against you and there is near nothing I can do but to kill you." At hearing these words Sasuke took three steps back from him. Sasuke hated to admit it but he knew that Naruto was the only one with the power to defeat him. "Sasuke." Naruto said breaking the rouge from his thoughts and making him stare at the blond._

_Naruto sported a red coat with black flaming designs at the bottom, and a large summoning scroll on his back. "Tell me Sasuke when you got out of bed this morning, did you know how this day was going to start or how it will end?" Naruto asked with a look of pain in them. Sasuke stood there for a moment then said "Yeah, I knew how the day would begin." "But do you know how it was going to end?" Naruto asked calmly as the village below him was set on fire._

_Saske stood still smelling the enflamed air. The smell of wood, buildings, and a incredible fowl stench attacking every nerve in his nose. He didn't show his discomfort but on the inside he knew what that smell was. It was the same smell as when Deidara burnt and condensed his entire body in order for that final attack._

_"Let's begin Sasuke." Naruto said as red chakra began to form around him "FINE ONCE I KILL YOU THRER WILL BE NO ONE ABLE TO STOP ME!!!!" Sasuke said in a histeric voice as he went into his second stage. _

_The air was still as the two stood looking at each other in their full demonic forms. Sasuke jumped off the shodaimes head flying toward the blond with his chokuto drawn ,electricity radiating of it self. Naruto stood still as he bit his finger and ran the blood over a seal on his arm. Once done Naruto disapeared into a cloud of smoke,Sasuke flew towaeds the smoke his blade pointed directly at the cloud "Just because you hide in smoke dosen't mean I can't hit you!" Sasuke said as his sword went through the cloud._

_The sound of steel hitting steel resonated through out the demolished village. Sasuke stood holding his blade against a black katana "Sasuke." Naruto said gaining the Uchihas attention "Where the hell did you get a sword?" Sasuke asked through clenced teeth. "That my friend is none of your buisness. " Naruto said in a dangerously calm voice. Sasuke roared as he flew toward the blond his lightning chakra radiating of his kusanagi as it was out stretched toward the blond._

_As Sasuke flew toward the blond, Naruto simply asked "Sasuke wanna mke a bet?"_

_flashback end_

* * *

"The thing that pisses me off the most is that he said the terms of the bet while I was trying to slash him, and in my rage I agreed to it." Sasuke said still sitting on the branch with Sakura. At the last sentance of Sasukes recolection "What were the terms of the bet?" Sakura asked curiosly. Sasuke just looked down with a meloncholy look in his eyes "The term of the bet was the winner would have the loser swear every thing to them, from one strand of my hair to my last drop of blood is now Narutos now." Sasuke stated sadly.

Sakura just sat there surprised at the bet Naruto made and mabey his sexuality as well. "Thats kinda creepy don't you think?" Sakura asked getting a hollow laugh from him "He's not gay ,in the end that was the only way to save me." Sasuke said getting a confused look from Sakura. "When he won every thing I had done was now Narutos problem, but in the end he literally had immunity on every contry because of the loyalties he's with civilians and out side contry's and all of them knew that if every other contry that wasn't in the elemental were to unite together along side Konoha they would be destroyed in less then a year." Sasuke explained.

Sakura was dumb struck at what she heard, this was followed by a feeling of guilt that she had at hearing this. "Sasuke you do know that the deal you made, offically means you agreed to be a slave if you lost, right?" Sakura asked timidly. Sasuke simply nodded.

Sakura looked at her reflection in the lake composing herself for what she was going to say " Sasuke there something I want to tell you." Sakura said gaining Sasukes attention. Sakura looked him dead in the eye and began "Sasuke remember when you supposidly killed Danzo?" Sasuke gave a quick nod "When I left and you were fighting Kakashi-sensei I ran into Naruto while going back to the others." Sakura said getting the Uchiha to raise an eyebrow.

"When we met I told him what had happened. When I finally finished Naruto walked past me and said 'Sasuke is, as Catechism edicts puts it, 'the revolutionary'- Tyrannical toward himself, he must be trrannical toward others. All gentle and enervating sentiments of kinship,love,friendship,gratitude, and even honor must be suppressed in him and give place to the cold and single-minded passion for revolution. For him there only exists only one pleasure, one consolation, one reward, one satisfaction : the success of the revolution. Night and day he must have but one thought, one aim: merciless destruction. Striving cold-bloodily and indefatigably toward this end, he must be prepared to destroy himself and to destroy with his own hands everything that stands in the path of revolution."

When Sakura finally finished Sasuke was wide eyed at hearing this this. Before Sasuke said anything Sakura added "I think he told something similar to each squad, wether they refer to you or not you'll have to figure out." Sasuke just went back to looking at the lake allowing the heavy silence haunt him knowing the severity of it since it came from Naruto. "He's wrong," He said getting Sakura to look at him in surprise and disgust at the thought of Sasuke denying what he had done.

"It wasn't a revolution, it was a vendeta." Sasuke said shamefully.

They sat there a moment longer before Sasuke sugested going back to camp.

* * *

Konohagakure no sato (Village hidden in the leaves)

Naruto opened his eyes growning at the head splitting head-ache. The blond looked around at his enviornment. It was a cell with no windows, a chamber pot,and a bed. Naruto tried to recall how he got here. When he was with the Hokage they both drank very strong Saki and when he had his third drink everything was starting to go black. When he finally realized that there was a small sorce of light.

When he looked in the direction of the light he saw a small candle put on top of a cup cake. Naruto got the cup cake removing the candle from the top and than devouring it. When he was done with the cup cake he looked at the flame of the candle and said "Well it ends on the same day it all began, Happy birthday Naruto."

* * *

AN: The paragraph where Sakura goes off on the revolutionsry thing is from something called 'Revolutionary Catechism'. Just saying in case I might be get sued. I don't own Naruto or any other outside element created by someone elses hand ,please read and review.


	7. Scarlet tower

__

Disclaimer:I own nothing, not Naruto, not Bleach or any other anime or book out there.

The world that Naruto woke up in was one he only saw in the worlds that were more economically advanced than the others. The world was red in every shade and the only thing's that ocupied any space were skyscrapers. Naruto walked down the streets wondering what this place was, he walked for what seemed like an hour until he found what seemed to be a trditional japanese tea shop.

Naruto was confused for a second before going in. When he entered the tea shop there was only one table with a man already claiming the table with a cup of the in his hand. The man had spiky orange hair, he was fairly tall, with a lean-build, who had peach skin and brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a somewhat of a skull symbol on it, he wore black jeans with rips all along the left leg.

He had a small smile on his face at finishing his tea "Welcome please have a seat." The man lightly blond stood still trying to figure out his current situation. A minute passed and a small tick mark appeared on the orange haired mans head. "SIT DOWN YOU IDIOT!!!!" The oranged haired man yelled at not being obeyed the first time. The blond jumped at the mans out burst but did as commanded.

"Was thet absolutely nececary to yell at me?" Naruto asked with anirritated look "Well when someone doesn't do as you say the first time you have to make sure they do it the second time you tell them." The man responded in an irritated tone as he poured his and Narutos' tea. They both took a couple of drinks before Naruto asked "So who the hell are you and where in the hell am I?" Naruto asked in a calm tone.

The man put down his cup and said "First off my name is Ichigo, Ichigo kurosaki and second do you remember what happened before you got here?" Ichigo asked in a serious tone. Naruto went into a thinking position trying to remember previous events. "Well the only thing I remember is that me and my master were to get me two new weapons but after he told me to expect pain I blacked out and ended up here." Naruto said not to sure if he could trust him or not.

Ichigo just nodded his head and said "Well you will receive new weapons but you will have to go through a test to prove yourself, but on another note why do you follow Naraku?" Naruto sat there a moment before saying "Because I had so much going for me back in Konoha." Ichigo just frowned and said "If you hadn't gone with him than your destiney would have been alot more simpler." Ichigo stated looking the blond dead in the eyes.

Naruto sat there a moment drinking his tea before saying "Well the moment you become god and control my fate I'll take your advise, in the mean time tell me are you dead?" Naruto asked with a soft smile on his face.

The two sat there for a moment befor a giant crash out side making dust fall off the seems. "What was that?" Naruto asked staring at Ichigo. A moment later the roof caught on fire and the tea shop was quickly burning and Naruto ran out without looking back at Ichigo "In a way I suppose I am dead if you are to get zangetsu." Ichigo said as the roof fell on his head.

When Naruto got out side the skyscrapers were all on fire and were all falling faster than flys. Naruto dodged falling debris as a giant snake like shadow flew above him. Naruto noticed the shadow but didn't have enough time to actually speculate what it was. 'What the hell is going on here?' Naruto thought as he was dodging flaming debris. When he got out of the way of another flaming chunk of melting metal about to fall on his head a giant claw wrapped itself around his abdomen.

The claw was rough and scaley that tore at his skin, the body it was attached to was gigantic with a snake like form, the wings remined Naruto of a bat, and the head was reptilian and deadly it looked like one of the dragons in legened but the eyes were saphire blue, and seemed to be devoid of life. "So you are the new summoner,hmph first a legendary powerful dog, than his kids, and now it's a a blond ditz damn my master's truely are pathetic." a deep demonic voice said making Naruto pissed.

"LISTEN YOU OVER GROWN LIZARD YOU OVER GRON LIZARD I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU LIKE ME OR NOT BUT I'M YOUR NEW MASTER NOW SO SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled out of anger making the dragon look at him flames escaping from it's mouth.

"I'm goning to enjoy making you scream you brat." The dragon stated as it made a nose dive to the ground and throwing Naruto in front of him. "NOW DIE!!!!!!" The dragon screamed in a deep demonic voice as it shot fire balls at Naruto quickening his speed toward the ground. The dragon stopped and watched as the blond hit the ground and and was soon after engulfed in flames.

"So, what do you think?" Ichigo asked a tall, 30- to 40-year-old man with unkempt facial hair and long, ragged, brown hair. He wore a tattered, all-black garbs with narrow sunglasses and a long, flowing overcoat that flares out into ragged ends. "I guess that all depends on wether or not he survived Soungas' blast." The man said in a cool voice "Tsch, whatever _Zangetsu no ossan." _Ichigo said making Zangetsus eye twitch.

Theflame died down only to show a hole of cindering ash. Ichigo and Zangetsu frowned at not seeing the blond rise from the flame but the dragon held a happy grin on his face 'Worthless punk.' thought the dragon before a shadow fell on its head. "YOUR ASS IS MINE MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as his foot made contact with Soungas head. The dragon fell to the ground with the blond on top of him.

Zangetsu and Ichigo smiled at the blonds tactic and Sounga was pissed straight to hell. "How?" Sounga asked in complete wonder while glaring at the being on top of its head "My mind my rules." Naruto simply stated The dragon just grunted at this "And since I'm your new owner I'm calling you 'Dounga'." At this statement Sounga just laid silent while Ichigo and Zangetsu were snickering at the dominance Naruto tried to asert.

When the blond finaly got off of Dounga the world started to grow white and Naruto began to disappear that Zangetsu notticed a lush green forest just outside the city. 'Well at least this place is more to my liking.' Zangetsu thought with a smile looking at where the blond boy once was.

0

Naruto woke up with the two statues holding a blade with a chain connected to it and a orb connected to the end of the other "So what are the namesc of your new allys?" Naraku asked in a deathly calm voice. Naruto shrugged and and walked away saying "Don't know can't here them." Naruto took one final look back at the final pair of statues. The differences between the three pairs of statue's was one was bigger and one was smaller since all the other features were shrowded in darkness. The oddest thing about the last two had the silhoutes of women

"Fine, lets get back to Malacca and get back to your studies, today is 'Alchemy 101' right?" Naraku asked flying away in a cloud of purple gas. Naruto nodded as he walked in the same way as the gas. As soon as he did the gas disappeared into the night leaving the blond to his thoughts.

* * *

Naruto began to stir as the sun came through the bars of his cell. 'Damn morning already.' Naruto thought noticing the bowl of cereal and three Anbu gaurds near the cell door. Naruto got up and got the bowl and walked back to his bed. 'Huh, Cherios?' Naruto thought remembering that this world didn't have Cherios. 'Asshole.' Naruto thought as he began to eat the cereal angrily taking the whole thing as an insult.

"So mind me asking when their gonna get on with it?" Naruto asked irritably finishing his breakfast. An Anbu wearing a falcon mask turned his head slightly to answer "It will begin at ten at night, Naruto-sama." The Falcon masked Anbu said as he resumed his position.

After the Anbu spoke Naruto felt a skull splitting headache. Having the Kyuubi removed means he was now vulnerable to such things whitch to his great misfortune the Anbu knew as well. Even as Naruto went through his hang over he kept a calm face. Anbu were vigilant,observative, and again to add to Narutos' bad luck they were always well informed. So if Naruto showed any sign of pain they would know right off the bat.

'Damn, this does not look good for me.' Naruto thought trying to figure out a way to get them away from him. "May I ask something Naruto-sama?" A deep serious voice asked that sounded like a tuba playing it's lowest note. "Sure, why not." Naruto said with a smile. "Over a short period of time you were on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha right?" The cloaked Anbu asked.

Naruto looked at the who asked him such a question. The Anbu was fairly tall and built, he seemed to carry himself with an air of gentel seriousness, but the thing that caught his eye was his dragon faced mask. As far as Naruto knew an Anbus mask is some what the same as rank, but because of the different squads in Konoha each squad member had to have a different mask from his squad members as well as the other squads. The only mask that remained constant was the leaders mask, The Dragon mask.

'Sending a Anbu squad leader to look after me? Thats pathetic Minato.' Naruto thought when he was dragged from his thoughts "Naruto-san." The Dragon masked man said getting the blond to look at him "O'sorry, yes me and Sasuke were on the same team." Naruto responded hesitantly. The Anbu nodded his head and then asked another question "Than pleas tell me after all that little bastard put you through, why did you still beleive and help him?" Naruto fell silent at this and the other two Anbu were leaning closer to the cell also wanting to know the boys motive.

"When I saw Orochimaru I wasn't mad at him killing Jiji. I was mad at him for darkening Sasuke but after the battle with Pain I realized something." Naruto spoke in a way that seemed to belong to a wisened Sage rather a 16 year old boy, The Anbu were listening with their ears as close to the blonde as the cell would permit, it was at this point that the third Anbu was wearing a carp mask.

They all waited in pain staking silence at what the boy would say next as they observed him as he had a nostalgic look on his face "I realized that Nagato remembered Yahiko because of the pain in his heart and kept the orginazation they built on the memories of hate pain and loss." The masked men didn't miss the tinge of sadness in the young blonds voice as he took a moment to breath before he continued "When I finaly knew his history I was a little disappointed but I undestood." "Why were you disapointed at his history?" The Anbu wearing the Falcon mask asked.

He was met with two pairs of eyes staring daggers at the poor fool "Because the guy lost both his parents in one day and thet happens to thousnds if not millions of people a day. He bitches and moans on how his bast friend was killed when he can bring back a thousand people and he turns his friends corpse into a meat puppet. And when he gained the power to bring all three of them back, instead he gut his friends corps, inplants it with chakra receivers, and goes off on a killing spree using those as resons."

The Anbu had nothing to say at the memmory about the Riningan user "The only thing I have to ask you Anbu is this, why do we humans hate and cling to the memmories of the past that only bring us pain?" The blond asked as the Anbu who were trying to come up with an answer.

"So that we can kling on to the psinful memories of the past." The one wearing the Dragon mask said. Naruto smiled at his answer "Yes, we remember those memories so that we can hate, so we can difrintiate what is right and what is wrong." Naruto said stoicly "In the end even if one of our comrades die we must forgive the man who did it so that we don" "SHUT UP!!!!" The man wearing the falcon mask said hitting the cell.

All eyes were on him as he seethed in rage. The Dragon masked Anbu put a hand on his sholder, trying to calm him down, he just shoved it off "So what your telling me is that your not mad at what all those murdurers have done and you have found ,by some act of Kami, a reason to forgive them?!?!?!" The falcon Anbu yelled staring at the blond in dismay.

Naruto just shifted his sitting position slightly then said in a stoic voice "No I haven't found a reason to forgive them." The Anbu listened his grip not letting go of the bars "But, as a wise man once told me 'If something is broken and can be fixed you should forgive them, because it can be fixed" The Anbu was about to yell something but Naruto inturrupted him "But if something is broken and can't be, fixed all the more reason to forgive him. Because there is nothing you can do to bring it back."

All the Anbu were taken back at what the boy said. The first to leave was The falcon masked Anbu, then The dragon masked Anbu left, not before he gave a curt nod to the blond. The last one to leave was the Carp masked Anbu. The Anbu didn't have any special featurs but all that could be seen was that he had a smaller form hinting that she was a girl. She stared at him for a momment before saying "cool."

After saying that she followed her teammates out of the cell leaving him alone. 'Realy, leaving a prisoner alone,smart.' Naruto thought before laying his head down on the floor his hang over returning with a vengance.

* * *

Near a lake in Mizu no kuni (land of water)

The sun was rising and the morning dew was disapearing. The trees glistened in the morning sunlight as the moisture on their leaves began to evaporate. The seen was natures beauty at its finest. A woman could be seen laying in a clearing closely surronded by autumn leafed trees. Her red head laid on the grass enjoying the cool feeling of the ground against her scalp. She opened one eye thinking that she forgot something.

It only took a minute for Aiko to remember the mission that Naruto gave her. She wasted a minute looking and finding the map that Naruto gave her. She got up trying to sense the chakra she was looking for. She closed her eyes trying to find the demon she was looking for.

While she was looking for it she sensed four Kirigakure shinobi most likely looking for the same thing she was. 'Poor, unfortunate bastards.' Aiko thought as the Giant Turtle came out and faced the shinobi. They tried multiple jutsu to fight him but all were in vain. The Sanbi gathered chakra and water in front of it's face. When the shinobi gathered together to try and form a plan the Sanbi fired its attack, effectively killing all of them.

'Menacing water ball.' Aiko thought marking the spot where on the map where the Sanbi was. Also on the map were the words Shobi in Kaze no kuni and Nibi in Mitsu no kuni. 'Well I have to admit, it is alot easier to find the others when there aren't any jinchuriki.' Aiko thought as she went to look for the Yonbi 'Now he's either in Mori no kuni or Yama no kuni.'

* * *

Yama no kuni(Land of mountains)

The sun woke up the make shift team 8. Kiba and Hana were able to move a little after twelve A.M. After she had gotten free she called the Haimaru Sankyodai to help her find Hinata. A million thoughts ran through Hanas' mind at what she would do to the Hyuga or not. She truly was pissed, she looked for the Hyuga all night eventualy falling asleep in a grassy knoll. Kiba just stayed in camp to tired to move.

Hinata and Shino were hiding out in a cave inside one of the mountains. They poyred water on themselves to make sure that Hana nor Kiba could smell them out. They slept there peacefully till morning when the sun shined down on them, stirring the two from their sleep.

"Looks like its time to get up and round up the Inuzuka's." Shino said getting out of the cave Hinata following soon after.

When Shino and Hinata got back to camp Hana was sleeping on her dogs comfortably enjoying their warmth and Kiba was sleeping next to Akamaru snoring silently. The two woke up the two and began to pack up the camp.

Hinata and Hana ignored each other only giving each other cold and angry stares at each other. When they finished packing up they got back on the road walking in total silence. "We're lost." Shino said as Kiba was leading every one. "No we ar'nt Shino we are just taking a detour." Kiba said trying to sound confident but not really belaiving it himself. As they walked a man wearing a orange yakama and a obi that had four loops in the back.

"I'm going to ask for directions." Shino stated to the discontemt of the Inuzuka's. To them ,being a dog clan, asking for directions was a huge blow to their pride sense they were suppose to be natural navigators. "Excuss me sir." Shino called gaining the mans attention. When he got closer everyone could see that the man was in his late 30's, he had short orange hair, green eyes, a lean body, he stood probably 6'5, he had a chistled face, and a gental aura surronding him.

"Yes." He said in a calm voice. His voice was deep and calmed the Chunin of their previous problems. "Forgive me my name is Shino this is Hinata,Hana,Kiba,Akamaru,and The Haimaru Sankyodai. We are Shinobi from Konoha to make a peace treaty with this contry, can you help us find the capitol?" Shino said in a monotone voice. Everyone looked at Shino wondering if it was wise telling a total stranger what they were doing and who they were.

"My name is Saru, and if you wish to find the capitol just take that road and you'll beable to see it in the distance." Saru said pointing to the road ahead of him to the left. "Thank you Saru-san" Shino said bowing everyone following his example. As they walk by him Saru said "Hana-chan you realy shouldn't sleep on a knoll where anyone can do anything to you." At hearing this Hana turned around to face the man but only saw an empty road.

"Oi Hana whats wrong?" Kiba asked looking back at his sister. Hana was wide eyed for a moment at the thought that the man helped her back to the camp but brushed it off and caught up with her.

Saru looked down on them from one of the many mountains that surronded the area. 'A great change is about to occur.' Saru thought as an orange light surronded him. 'He took one last look at the sun to see that it was nearly in the center of the sky 'Must be eleven -thirty.' Saru thought as he jumped and grabbed one of the trees around him with his long hairy arm. The man Saru transformed into a orange tailed monkey jumping from tree to tree searching for some food.

* * *

Kiba no kuni (Land of fang)

Team seven were on their way to the capitol of Kiba no kuni after a tiring morning. When the first rays of sun hit the faces of team seven Sakura was the first to wake up. She sat up and streched her rested muscles. When she tried to get up a weight kept her ass on the ground.

When she looked down she sa a resting Sai sleeping on her lap. She smiled for a moment before raising her fist and bringing it down on Sai screaming "GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!!!!" At the sound of Sakuras cry the rest of team seven woke up . After Sai was effectively shoot out of Sakuras lap, Sasuke came charging at Sai with his sword drawn trying to stab him. Sai went wide eyed and jumped out of the way only to be nearly empaled by a giant tree root.

Sai shed one tear while thinking 'I lived a good life.' he closed his eyes waiting for his end to come. When he did't he opened his eyes to see Kakashi holding him on top of one of the roots while everyone realized that they had just nearly killed one of their teammates.

Sai kept walking ahead of them trying to avoid everyone behind him. Kakashi took a quick look at his watch and said "Okay guys its been 20 minutes so say sorry again." "We'er sorry Sai." Saske, Sakura, and Yamato said in unision trying to gain the former root members forgiveness.

By the time it reached noon team 7 was only one mile away from the capitol.

* * *

Khonohagakure no sato (Village hidden in the leaves)

Naruto sat in his cell looking at the light that came from his cell window. He heard the sound of men at work and women gossiping. No one had come to Narutos' cell after the discussion he had with the Anbu.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrr"

The sound resonated around and out of the cell signaling that the prisoner was hungry. The thoughts of things he could eat ran through his mind like ramen, dango, and oddly Ino. At the last thought the blond began to drewl. The sound of the jail door opening made the blond get up and walk up to the cell door trying to get a look at who had entered. To Narutos surprise it was a short stalky old man, formally known as Danz.

The old man carried a plate of food and slid it into Narutos cell using the tray window on the cell door. Naruto took a momment to examine the food. It was all quite elegant most likely made from fine engrediants. Their was kare raisu, onigiri, and the drink from what Naruto could smell was Jasmin tea. "I hope the accomidations are to your liking Naruto-san." Danzo said in a joyous voice while retaining the seriousness he was known for.

Naruto took a bite from the curry rice to find it to his liking. "So mind telling me who you are?" Naruto asked as the man standing before him watched as he ate. Danzo lost his smile while opening one eye to show that his Iris was bright blue. "What do you mean Naruto-san?" "Well for one Danzo never used san in my name and I know that he died trying to use a seal to kill Sasuke."

The blond continued to eat as the man before him just stared at him. The man only smiled and said "The revolutionary is a doomed man. He has no personal interest, no buisness affairs, no emotions, no attachments, no property, and no name. Everything in him is wholly absorbed in the single thought and a single passion for revolution." When the man was done he walked to the exit leaving a shocked to the core blond.

'The Catechism's edicts. There's no way a man from this world can know those lines. I must have met this guy some where before, but where.' Naruto thought as he wracked his brain around who the guy could be. 'Damn what angle is he working at, what strat-' Narutos thoughts stopped immediatly. 'No. I thought he was. Well my Cloaked Schemer I should have guessed you would have had a plan to get out of death's grip.' Naruto began to smile as the thought of an ally on the inside appealed to him greatly.

"Well my friend, try to figure out my plan, but God summond two angels to remove a bolder. All I need are a few dozen devils and then we can revive our fallen brothers." Naruto said in a joyous voice while eating his onigiri.

* * *

Mizu no kuni (land of water)

The sun was nearing its end as team 9 were sitting in a well furnished room. The walls were porcelin white that adorned high class oil paintings depicting the history of Mizu no kuni, the carpet in the middle of the room was rubicund with gold lining its edges, the bed was a queen size and had saphire silk sheets. Shikamaru and Choji just had their eyes twitch as Ino pushed them out and got settled into her temporary room.

Choji and Shikamaru were escorted to two seperate rooms that were next to the kitchen "Scullery's?" Shikamaru asked the servant. The servent merely shrugged their sholders and abrubtly left. When the two opened the doors to their room they were greeted with a bed made for only one, grey walls, and a lingering aroma of god knows what.

"Shikamaru remind me again why we have to sleep here?" Choji asked trying to ignore the smell and eat his chips. Shiamaru sighed and said "We don't want to sleep together because than people will think we'er gay and we don't want to sleep in the room next to Ino here because she'll keep one of us up all night while the other sleeps in a comfy bed."

They both sighed and walked into their respective room. Shikamaru remembered how they got here 'It was alot of whinning and temper tantrum from Ino.'

Shikamaru walked out of his room and into a hall where the window over looked a good portion of the contrys capitol. 'Naruto what did you mean when you told me that.' Shikamaru thought remenbering the last time he saw the blond.

Flashback

_The sun was setting and Shikamaru was waiting for his team mates when Naruto came into few wearing an all black out fit that he never seen him wear before. "Naruto what are yo-" "As much as I would like to be interrogated about my cloths I just don't have the time right now." Naruto stated in a tone he only used when he was fighting a dangerous opponent._

_At the sound of his tone he immediatly shut up. "Shikamaru I can't and won't tell you why I'm telling you this. When the time comes a light will shine up from the ground and signal the coming of this worlds rebirth." Naruto said putting his mouth next to Shikamarus ear "Now listen carefully cause I will not repeat myself and when you see my father next repeat what I'm about to tell you to him." Naruto spoke the next words quietly. When he left he disappeared leaving nothing but leaves as Shikamarus teammates came into view._

_Flashback end_

'Naruto what and why did you tell me that?' Shikamaru asked himself going over every possible answer for what Naruto told him but no matter how many decoding techniques he tried he still couldn't figure out what he told him nor why he told him.

* * *

Sunagakure no sato(Village hidden in the sand)

'This is so boring.' Tenten thought as she was watching the borders of Suna along with her comrades helping the other squads watch for enemy nin. She was sitting on a chair with her legs wobbling after running for a day and a half at full speed under her senseis orders 'Theres a fucking reason a trip from Konoha to Suna is a three day trip and not a day in a half YOU JACKASS!!!!!!' she screamed in her head.

Than her thoughts went to Naruto and the way he's been acting. "What the hell is going on here, even though it's a good thing, ever since The forth came back Narutos completely changed. Even if I don't have feelings for the dumbass I could always rely on him to smile when everyone else had a bad day. But the smile is gone and now...now..." Tenten told herself trailing off when she began to think of Naruto.

"Tenten-san are you alright?" A Suna nin asked concerned about his comrad. Tenten got out of her daze and got up saying "Hell yeah, why wouldn't I be." She walked away to where Neji was still having the blond on her mind.

* * *

Khonohagakure no sato(Village hidden in the leaves)

The sun has set and the cicadas were crying to each other and the blond was enjoying their sound.

Minato looked at the empty arena where the Chunnin exam took place. Minato was holding his sword while looking at the pedistal in the middle of the arena 'In order to reach true divinity, one must truly make a sacred sacrifice.' Minato thought as he looked at the sky, his red head sneaking into his mind. "Kushina I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Minato said as he left the arena.

8

Naruto walked with two Anbu gaurds at his side to get his final meal.

"Teuchi hey make me some miso ramen alright." Naruto ordered not expecting a pot to be thrown at his head. "So after all this now you finaly come in here to talk to me and Ayame." Teuchi said with a grim look on his face Ayame behind him making Narutos order. 'Can't say I didn't see this coming.' Naruto thought as he made eye contact with the cook while handing back the pot he threw at him.

"Listen I'm sorry, but this has to happen if not for me then for my bastard of a father to insure that he had absolute power without any worry about anyone being stronger than him." Naruto said never taking his yes off of Teuchi. Ayame put Narutos ramen in front of him with th words 'Happy Birthday' in it made of thin lines of seeweed wrap. "Thank you Ayame." Naruto said seeing a damp mark on her appron making the blond assume she was crying.

"Your our best costomer Naruto, so don't read to much into this alright?" Teuchi asked as a tear threatened to fall from the corner of his eyes. Naruto noded as he began to eat "Teuchi don't tell the others about what transpired today." Naruto ordered getting Teuchi to nod before Ayame could say anything against the idea.

When Naruto was doen he said his good byes and went to the Chunnin arena. When he got there Minato stood holding his blade in full view while the arena was filled to the brim with people "You got five minutes." The forth said letting Naruto walk to the center of the place where a pedistal stood. Naruto took a deep breath before begining.

"My people of Konoha" The blond began "I have lived here since the day of my birth. I'm the closest one to death since I was born on the same day a thousand died. I am th embodiment of anger, greed, and fear. Now I stand before you in my final moments wanting to give you my final word." Naruto took a breath while the arena waited on baited breath. "When I'm dead remember these words, for one day these will be the last ones you may remember. The moment I die blessings from heaven will come bringing great glory to this land, the village will be wealthy, and the people will be joyous." Everyone looked at him in question as to why he was saying this nonsense, The forth merely rose a eye brow at this '3 minutes left.' Minato thought. "After the glory,the fame, and the laughter all stops all that will be left is dispair. Tears of a generation who were nothing but mere pupets to the Hokages will. But enough of the useless banter, time to tell the real message. When I die a tower of scarlet will rise and the moon will turn crimzon. For on that day the devils of this world will be reserected and then the world will be destroyed by mans greatest enemy, a enemy you know so well yet nothing about." The blond paused to take a breath drinking in all the expressions in the arena. 'One minute left.' The blond thought as Minato began to walk toward him. "Know this even long after my corpse has roted and my soul departing to the next world I will not die. I will be the shadow that follows you, Iwill be the being watching you from afar waiting for his moment to strike, I will show you suffering of which the likes you have never known, I will be the one to remind you why you once feared the dark!" Naruto said raising his voice at every passing word.

By the time Naruto finished The forth drew his blade and stood next to the mini-version of himself. Naruto stood up to Minatos sholders as the two made eye contact. After a moment of staring at one another Naruto got down on both knees and placed his head over the pedistal and awaited his fate. Monato raised the blade over his head and for a split moment he looked at Naruto. "You could of shared my fate you dumbass." Minato said in a grim voice before binging the blade down on Naruto.

The next thing everyone knew was that there was silence and the only thing that made a sound was the head of the blond hero falling to the floor. Not long after the crowed cheered and Minato left with the corpse.

0

"GOD DAMIT" Minato screamed as he looked over the corpse once more befor slaming his fist on his dead sons stomach "I should have known when he agreed to the death penalty, he planned this he knew my ambition and he knew what I would do. That little bastard made sure to keep the Kyuubi as far out of my reach as he could." Minato whispered angrily. He took a moment to stare at his stomach remembering the night before.

Flashback

_"You want to become a god?" Naruto questioned, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "Bluntly, yes, and I want you to stand by my side Naruto. This will make up ten fold for what this village did to you." Minato stated as he pulled up his shirt to reveal a eight trigram seal. "How?" Naruto questioned wide eyed. "When the Yang side of the Kyuubi was sealed into me and the Shinigami was about to eat my soul ablack portal opened up taking me in." Minato stated while leting his shirt cover the seal._

_"I traveled from world to world helping and saving people, but over the corse of that time I slowly came to a realization because we got younger in every new world we could literaly become immortal. But the idea that took the most room in my mind was that even thow I was alive I began to realize that I was nothing more than a steping stone to further the greatness of other's. While never being acnowledged for any of it." Minato said in a stern tone._

_"So you got greedy and want the attention that your entitled to." Naruto said in a bored tone while sitting in the chair in the Hokages office. Minato smiled slightly at his sons answer. "In a way yes. If I harness the power of the Kyuubi than I could do whatever I so please and you could rule by my side." Minato said hopeful._

_Naruto looked at him then asked "How are you going to do that?" Minato smiled and said "By watering down the Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin to the level of where I can have the dragons connected to my body and by using the barrier around Konoha that can sense when an enemy shinobi walks in, I can use the energy from that to sustain my life while using the jutsu." Nsruto just stared at him with eyes of nuetrality but on the inside he was impressed with it and already knew that it would work weather he was dead or alive. "So what do you say?" Minato asked with a warm smile._

_Naruto returned the smile before saying "No thanks." Minato went wide eyed and speechless at the answer "If I ever want to become God I'll earn it not take a hand out." Naruto stated before snapping his fingers summoning two Anbu to escort him to his cell._

Flashback end

"Damn it, Than that means the Kyuubi is still out there, shit." Minato said to himself as he walked out of the underground morgue underneath the Hokage tower. "Well shit. O'well I'll dispatch a squad tomorow to hunt that thing down. I'v come to far to fail now." Minato stated as he headed to his home.

* * *

24 hrs later

The day had come and gone with the forth enacting a couple of new ideas for Konoha to function better. The people held a celebration for the execution that happened, all but one. Even if Minato didn't say it he didn't want to kill his son but for him to rule by his side. But things didn't go as he hopped. Minato was dragged from his thoughts as a quake began to go through Konoha.

The forth looked out the window only to see a dome of scarlet light out side the village gate. After a moment the light shot up into the sky forcing the moon, the stars, and the sky to turn solid scarlet. At this moment fear gripped at Minatos heart as the prophecy his son told was now coming true.

0

The rookie eleven stared at the tower as they stood dumbfounded at what they were seeing in the other contries.

Shikamaru just stared at it in total amazement and horror at what was transpiring before the world. 'Naruto, tell me this isn't you.' Shikamaru demanded as the light retracted into the horizon leaving behind a red moon and star.

0

Right after the light was gone Anbu were immediatly sent to investigate what happened. When they got to a crator where the light first came from a giggle was heard from right behind them. They turned around only to see a very attractive red head. "Baka, your all gonna die." She said in a humor filled tone. When the last word was said a blade was peirced straight through the chest of one of the Anbu.

The blade was black as everyone could tell but the glistening crimzon blood that now covered it gave it a sickining look of a demon sword. There were ten of them in total so they weren' fazed when one of their own died. When one of the Anbu tryed to attack the assalent a giant red fluffy fox tail grabbed him and pulled him backwards. When the Anbu looked they saw the red head holding their comrades upside down by his head while the tail was pulling the rest of his body upward eventualy with a sickening cracking sound the mans head had been severed.

Before anyone of them could retaliate the blood from their comrades beganto float in the air and released red dust as the blood became as cler as water. The water solidified into needle like shapes and remained levitated in the air. "Sensatsu Suishō" After those two words were said the needles shoot at the Anbu making them become human pin cusions as there blood dripped out from them like water from a dripping faucet.

One of the Anbu remained alive only long enough to see a foot land on his head. The Anbu writhed for a moment befor his head was smashed between the strangers foot splattering pieces of his brains on the strangers well built form. The stranger looked t the red head and asked "Are all of them located?" The red head nodded her head as multiple silhouette's rose behind the stranger. "Hai Naruto-sama, all the bijuu are recorded and maped." She said bowing while liking her lips at her masters exposed body.

"Good, everyone follow me unless you want to return to where you just came."Naruto stated as he shushined out of there. One remained behind looking at the ground with his red eyes before following.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update but i'm gonna try to do a monthly update thing. Sorry but I'm dont realy feel like explaining or translate the jusu, hope you guys under stand. Any way please read and review, I want to know if I'm any good or not. so later.


	8. Chapter 8

__

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Naruto, not Bleach, or any other anime/book/ or anything that legally belong to anyone else.

_The castle that the blond was taking residence was odd at best. He was walking along side a boy who had long, white, messy hair that reached to his sholder blades. The boy had amber eyes and fairly dark skin. The boy wore a white shirt with matching pants and shoes. "Now if you don't want to do this all you have to do is say so, alright?" The 23 year old blond asked as the continued down the hall and into the computer room._

_The blond wore a white lab coat, with loose blue __pants undeneath, and black boots covering his feet. The blonds hair was messy and long. His hair was in a pony tail that reached the middle of his back. His eyes were crystal blue, his skin tan, and his body lean and fit, surprisingly just like the young man next to him. "I'm fine Naruto-sensei, don't worry this is so that we can regain my memories." The boy said happily._

_Naruto had been in this world for over 18 years and befriended a man that went now by the name 'Ansem the wise'. He questioned the heart and eventually discovered worlds outside of the one that they were on. Ansem found a boy somewhere along the line, with several others, and brought them back with him to his lab. Naruto stayed with the others to make sure they didn't get into any trouble while still studying the heart and the world's with Ansem._

_Right now thow the blond was trying to talk out one of the children Ansem brought back with him ,that lost his memories somewhere along the line, from doing one of Ansems experiments that were producing odder and odder effects on the child. "I'm just saying out of concern Xehanort. These experiments that you are going through might have more dangerous side effects than we'er aware of not to mention all the side experiments you and Braig have been conducting." Naruto said trying to get through to him but failed._

_As they came into the computer room waiting for Ansem, Xehanort said in a serious tone "Naruto-sensei I understand how you feel toward what me and Braig have been doing as well as your worry formy well being. If nothingmore you are acting like a over worried father." The platnum haired man paused making sure he got Narutos attention "The momment Ansem realized that the darkness was a problem and wished to supress it, I knew that it would have to be me that would be his main test subject on these experiments." Xehanort said his voice filled with the idealism that could only be seen in men with unfathamable ambition._

_"But as the experiments went on that reason soon changed, didn't it?" Naruto asked his voice void of all concern he preveously had._

_Xehanort said nothing._

_"Ansem isn't coming to the lab as you told me is he?" Naruto asked as his eyes turned ice cold toward his friend._

_"Ansem is out with King Mickey, he won't be back for a couple of days." Xehanort stated looking Naruto dead in the eyes. _

_The two were now in the computer standing in the middle of the room staring at each other. The room they both knew very well after coming to the room on a daily basis. The room itself was blue with a window infront of the super computer that Ansem was often than not found using. The only other odd thing that the blond still didn't understand was why a gian yellow machine was placed on the right wall. "So, what do you want from me Xehanort?" Naruto asked non to kindly at his friend._

_Xehanort looked him up and down for a moment before saying in a serious tone "I have learned many things from Ansem and from you as well Naruto-sensei. But you are more open to the ideas I have presented before you, you understand the need for this research. Which leads me to commit to one final experiment and the termination of Ansem, Naruto-sensei I need you to do one very important task for the experiment I will conduct. Will you accept?"_

_Xehanort spoke with solidity in his voice at the begining but as it went on he began to sound more enthusiastic and near dream like, but near the end he calmed down and said each word carefully as if to make sure he was as clear as possible. These factors did not go unnoticed by the blond._

_Naruto rolled what Xehanort said in his head about everything he said. Given Naruto wanted to know more about the darkness and the worlds, just as much as Xehanort, but all the same Ansem forbid it. 'But can he realy have the guts to kill Ansem?' Naruto asked himself in his head. "So mind me asking, what are you going to do with Ansem?" Naruto asked wanting to know this piece of info before making his decision. _

_Xehanort smiled as he spoke his next words "We intend to throw hin=m into the DTD." The smile was what Naruto could only think of as a smile that belonged on a chiled who tore insects to pieces 'Childis cruelty.' Naruto thought as he knew that since Ansem was the one who discovered the DTD he was well prepared for entering it when the time came._

_Naruto closed his eyes a moment before saying "Fine."_

* * *

The night air was crisp as the memories of the night before danced through his mind. 'What was that, can it be possible I made a mistake some where with Naruto. I spent the last few months with him, studying him, learning everything I could about him, and in the end he still had a plan to nail me in the ass.' Minato thought as he stared at the moon. Twenty-four hours had passed sense the night of the, what the people now refer to it, 'Tower of Scarlet'.

What frightened him the most was the report that came back from what the Anbu found where the light came from and the person they found.

All the Anbu from the previous squad were killed by unnatural means. When the corpses came back they were filled with holes and there was no sign of a murder weapon. The only suspicious thing found was that all of their cloths were drenched in what the autopsy shows to be water.

The person the found was one the blond thought he would only see in the next world. The person they found was a beautiful female, she had wild waist length dark-brown hair with matching brown eyes. The only other charecteristic that seperated her from a clone of Tsume was the two purple rectangles painted on each side of her face.

Minato looked out at the village from the balcony from the Hokage mansion and allowed one tear to fall as remembering her now and seing her was a mixture of joy and pain. The joy was from having his student ,that he saw as his own daughter, return to him after so long and the pain from realizing that in order to gain one child back he had to sacrifice his real child. '

Minato stared out at Konoha shaking himself of the beleif that his son was dead. 'The prediction he made was far to accurate not to be planned. To think I never thought that my own child would have a contengency plan for just this occasion.' Minato thought as he slapped himself 'The only problem is that everyone beleives that the light was the last prank my son was able to pull off and that ths Anbu were killed in the after effects. If anyword got out that my son even by the slightest chance was alive than the whole place would be thrown into mass histeria. While Rin has no direct memmory of what happened so everyone beleives that she was abducted by enemy nin that left a very convincing look -a-like at the scene.'

As Minato was rapped in his thought an Anbu came onto the balcony "Lord Hokage, the unit that you dispached found no evidence that a jutsu was used to revive Rin." The Anbu said while wearing an eagle mask."Good thank you." The forth said not knowing weather to feel releif that Rin may have actualy been abducted or worried that Naruto was responsible for all this.

* * *

In one of Orochimarus bases

"Shit that was a fucked up ride." Naruto said in a stressed voice. He was rubbing his head as he walked down a narrow hall. Behind him was the red headed kitsune following silently. "So,mind telling me what it was like on the other side?" Aiko asked curiusly. Naruto put his thumb under his chin in a thinking position while walking to his destination. "Hmmm, I saw a pretty,pretty,pretty light at the end of a dark tunnel." Naruto said in a childish voice with stars in his eyes.

The red head hung her head in both anger and embaressment. "You know if you didn't want to tell me all you had to do was say so." She said irritatedly "True, but then you would have read my mind and found out anyway." Naruto stated making the red head shoot her head up 'Thats right I can do that.' Sah thought as she began to use the tele pathic link between them. When she finaly got inside his head she was met with a Naruto using sexy jutsu "Sorry, but you are not allowed passed this point." She said in a sweet voice. "Yeah,whatever, don't care." She stated while floated right by her. A hand grabbed her sholder and a familiar voice yelled "I said, YOUR NOT ALLOWED IN HERE!" The Naruto said as she transformed into Tsunade as she threw Aiko out of the blonds mind.

The fox shook her head as she reentered her body. "You put mental barriers on your mind didn't you?" She asked in a flat voice "Yes, hence the term 'mental barrier'." Naruto said as he stopped in front of a black oak wood door.

"Alright, so how do I look?" Naruto asked her as he was wearing the same cloak as he did in Konoha. "Bland." She said bluntly "Yeah well who asked you?" Naruto countered.

After a moment of silent glaring a voice that sent chills up Kyubis called out to them. "Naruto why are we here?" A sickly looking man with red hair cascading to the middle of his back. The man wore a standard Akatski cloak that revealed that the man had little to no body fat allowing full view to his bones if he were to lose the cloak. "Nagato, what are you doing out of bed? You still have to take the chalorie bars that I gave you least you'll wither away into nothing." Naruto said as Nagato walked toward him.

After Nagato returned to the world of the living the firs things he realized was that his legs were healed and that he was to weak to walk. He has remained in a hospitol bed for the past 18 hours. During this time he was wondering why he was here and he already knew who was responsiable for bringing him here. "Don't avoid the question." Nagato snaped as Naruto slowly lost his smile.

"Why? Well that's simple is'nt it Nagato I need everyones power to break the foundations of the shinobi nations." Naruto said in a calm voice before adding "And don't you dare bring up a past life's promise, for now is now and then is then." Naruto finished as N agato closed his mouth and just began glaring at him. Naruto sighed and put his hand on Nagatos sholder "Listen you were once thought to be the 'child of prophecy'. But now it was proven that that title belongs to me and as long as you bare my curse mark," Naruto paused as he pulled down the back of the cloak to show a kanji at the base of Nagatos neck that read 'demi-god' "you will never be free of me until I say so, you got that?" Naruto said lowering his head to right next to Nagatos ear and ended it by whispering out the question.

Nagato was speechless at what he was hearing but most of all he was shaking from all thr killing intent that was surronding him, even the Kyubi got weak knees at the feel of the KI. Nagato remained silent before walking back to the underground enfermary. "I hope ypu know what you'er doing Naruto-sama. Because you have alot of lives hanging by a thread." Nagato said before disappearing walking into another hall.

Naruto stood there for a moment before walking into the room ordering Aiko to stay out of the room, which she obediantly obeyed.

* * *

Yama no kuni (land of mountains)

Team 8 and Hana had finaly reached the capitol and were now lying in the lap of luxurie.

Kiba was enjoying delicous meat while Shino was quietly consuming some salad. Hinata and Hana ere both enjoying some exotic fruit that they never got in their village. Everyone stood in a dead silence as memories of the night before ran threw their minds.

All of them were more or less shaken at the memory of the red tower.

Kiba was not bothered by the light as much as where the light came from, although he was a complete dog in probably every since of the word, that he would admit, he was still a shinobi. Kiba looked at the others seeing their worried faces and tried to lighten up the atmosphere "Listen I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, if there was Naruto back at home probably taking care of it, after all he is the 'second' strongest ninja in all of Konoha." Kiba said making everyone look at him in surprise at who was the strongest ninja in Konoha.

"Alright Kiba, who's the strongest ninja in all of Konoha?" Hana asked skeptical of what he was saying. Everyone stared at him waiting for his answer. "Isn't it obvious, it's the forth Hokage, who else?" Kiba asked with a smile on his face.

Everyone had a mixture of releif and anger that Kiba would play a joke like that. But Hinata was the only one to have different thoughts. Hinata, for obvious reasons, knew Naruto and Minato's relationship quite well, and from what she seen it was far from a 'father/son' relationship. The sparing matches they had were more along the lines of all out brawls, the few times the ate together barley any words were said and both of them seemed to be trying to study the other down to the last detail.

This scared Hinata at what the Forth and her love were actually up to. 'At least we'll be back tommorow and I'll be able to confront him about this and see where he stands as far as me and him go. I just hope nothing happened to him while we'er gone.' Hinata thought as the atmosphere became lighter and lighter as conversation began to fill the room.

* * *

In Orochimaru's base

The room was shrouded in darkness abscuring any and all items from view. Naruto walked into the room as he heard conversations end as he walked in. The room was silent and the cloked people in the room stared in the direction of the one who brought them back to the land of the living. "Greetings friends,villans,nemisises, I hope you aren't to uncomfortable." Naruto stated in a hotel manager voice.

The only response was a yell from a female voice that he knew all to well "YEAH YOU FUCKING BLOND, WE NEED CLOTH'S DOWN HERE! HAVE OF THESE MOTHER FUCKERS ARE TRYING TO RAPE HALF OF US!" The voice said as she hit someone with something he couldn't make out while hearing the poor bastard say 'bitch' weakly.

"Well I will get on that right after this, anyway any other questions?" Naruto asked hearing a voice he never thought he would hear again "Why and how are we here and why did you reserect people that would only strengthen Konoha?" The voice was smoothe and serious but you could tell that the owner of the voice was smiling at his current situation. Naruto took a minute to collect himself before saying "In order, I brought you back to life because I need you to help me accomplish some of my goals as to how, I tricked the Forth to behead me so that I could fight through the bowls of hell and bring all you bitch's back, and why I brought them back that would only strengthen Konoha will only do the exact opposite."

When the answers were questioned a beautiful female like voice asked "How will they hurt them?" Naruto only looked in the direction of the voice and gave a kind smile and saying "All in due time my dear all in due time."

When there was no more questions Naruto made one final look around before saying "All right sense there are no more questions I will now explain how all this is going to work." His voice resonated around the dark room making every head turn to him in silence. "Considering the current circumstances the world believes we are dead, the nations tranquility is just a tower of cards just waiting to be knocked over back into war, and I have gained abilities that will free me and if your good you from this world." He paused for a brief moment to see if there were any questions. When their weren't he continued "But taking in our current situation if any one of your identitys were to be discovered by the outside world then that would put us all in jeopardy, so I hope all of you understand when I say that I'm gonna bring in some people to handle the broad daylight action while the rest deal with their missions from the shadows, agreed?"

There were sound of nodding showing that they understood. 'This is going to smoothly.' Naruto thought before continuing.

"Anyway, aside from that you will have code names, alterior bases, passwords, the works. So my only question now is if any of you think I'm ufitting to be the leader?" Naruto aske this question lightly wanting to see if anyone had the gull to say that he wasn't. After a minute passed Naruto turned around and opened the door and said "Your cloths will be here shortly and if anybody has a problem with me being leader than meet me somwhere private and I'll prove you otherwise." Naruto said the last part in a menacing tone before walking out the door.

* * *

Mizu no kuni (The land of water)

The night was still as Shikamaru sat on the balcony out in the hall of the capitol. The previous nights events played through his mind as he tried to to figure out what had caused the light. He tried the effects of lava making the moon red since it was still tecnically liqud but dismissed it since there were no volcanoes near here. 'I have a very bad feeling about this.' Shikamaru thought as he went on back to his room.

0

Ino was lying in her bed with a thousan thoughts running through her mind, thought's that weren't to far off from Shikamarus'. She was currently lying beneath the sheets in a cold sweat. The little beads of water that trailed down her body bothered her to the point where she took offher night gown and threw it to the side, settling to having to sleep in her birthday suite.

'This can't be happening, I never think of things like this.' She thought as she tried to get her body to stop sweating. 'I never once thought this long on one topic before, well except when Asuma-sensei died.' As Ino remembered her dead sensei a picture of Naruto came to her mind and with that a light smile. "Naruto has gotten cute over the years, hasn't he?" Ino asked herself as a small giggle escaped her lips as well as her nipples hardening.

When she finally noticed this she immediately blushed, but didn't seem to do thing to stop it. As the thought of the blond stayed in her mind her hands had a mind of their own as they began to roam Inos body. Her left hand grabbed her breast as her right hand went in between her legs to rub her moisening snatch. Ino massaged her breasts tenderly as her thoughts drifted to a more 'Red light' section of her mind.

She alternated between massaging and groping her breast while occationally pinching her nipple, anything to make her moan, while the right hand rubbed her soaking pussy she decided to go a little farther. She pushed her index finger into her pussy, enjoying the feel of being entered. She slowly began to pump her finger in and out slowly adding another finger to increase her pleasure.

As she inserted her third finger she felt her climax near and tried to ride it out for as long as she could. When the pressure became to much she squeezed her breast as tight as she could, arching her back as she rode her orgasm. When she was done and her 'O' face disappeared, she let out a content sigh as her last words and thought were "Naruto-sama."

* * *

Coming from the border of Suna

Tenten was currently located near a stream collecting water for her team. Their mission was to help watch the border for three days and now that the mission was over Gai decided to head home, at night, with little to no supplys. 'This sucks.' Tenten thought as she capped the water. "Lovely evening it is tonight ?" a voice asked from behind Tenten.

It only took Tenten a minute to spin around, pull out a kunai and aim it at the persons jugular. The man stood still for a momment before sweating bullets and dropping to his knees saying "Please,please,please don't kill me I have a wife and three turtles." Tenten just tilted her head to the side at the statement. "Look I just came from a bad movie and I just got that line stuck in my head." The man said dropping the teary act.

Tenten studied the man for a second. The man wore a black cloak and had long blonde that reached the dirt. The srangest thing about the man was that he wore a strange,to Tenten, skull like mask. "What do you want?" She asked cautiously. The man got up with his hands in a surrendering gesture saying "To ask if you heard the news." The man said in a neutral voice.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter ain't my usual quality, guess I got lazy on this one. Anyway Read,Review. and I need a beta I'm tired of looking for one!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9:Reserection

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other franchised product.

I'm sorry for the last chapter I wasn't all there when writing it . I just needed an opening for this chapter and a view of what was happening at the time. The Ino scene was an experiment to see if I was any good at those scene's. I will need alot of work on those things if I ever decide to add a lemon anywhere allong the line. Anyway sorry for the low quality of the last chapter and I'll do better on this one I promise.

* * *

Tenten stared at the man as she held a kunai to his throat. The man had long blond hair with red-highlights that reached his thigh, he wore a red shirt that had rips all over it that showed his lean body, his pants were long black ninja slacks that clung to his skin, he stood at about 6'2 in a relaxed position, but the oddest thing about the guy was that he wore an incredibly odd mask. The mask was white, with two open-curved eye-holes, teeth like attacement at the bottom of the mask that seemed to be detachable, and three scars that went down diagnolly on the left side of the mask with the scars varying in size, the longest barely touching the eye-hole.

The man looked a little uncomfortable with Tenten staring at him. "Listen I don't know who you are so I hope you don't look down on me for this." Tenten said trying to calm down. Tenten circled him one time before putting her hand on him to perform a cavity search. Once she was done she went in front of him nodding her head to show he could relax. He looked down for a minute before sayng in a teary voice "I feel so violated."

Tenten just kicked him in the shin, making to blond fall to the ground holding his knee. "So whats the news?" Tenten asked in a serious vocie, skeptical that the news this idiot had was anything important."Well first, why don't we introduce ourselfs first before divulging any info, shall we?" The man asked looking at Tenten. "Fine, my name is Tenten, whats yours?" Tenten asked in an annoyed voice.

The man just took a step back before saying "Tetsumi."

The two stood in still silence as Tenten was waiting for the man to tell her what he wanted to say. "Well?" Tenten said in an irritated voice. "What?" Tetsumi asked as he looked at her. Tenten grunted as she began to walk away. "All that you know is at an end." She heard Tetsumi say before she turned around and saw that he was gone. 'What the hell did he mean by that?' Tenten thought to herself as she walked back into camp.

0

A dark portal opened up on a cliff side where a tub of inky black liquid layed waiting. The red-highlighted man walked infront of the vad as he dropped a lock of platinum hair into its contents. "Soon, we shall rise again, but I will be the leader from now on." Naruto said into the vad as two more people decided to make themselves known. "Why are we here?" Was the simple and blunt question asked by the leader of the group.

"Why that's asy Kimimaro,your here to begin the reserection of a dear friend of mine." Naruto said smiling as the moon's beams landed on Kimimaro. As he began to walk toward him the other man thought otherwise. "Kimimaro, I command youto stay where you are." A spite full voice said as he walked foreward as well. The moon reveiled a man with pale skin, back-length black hair. He had yellow eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes, he wore grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope as a belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings.

Kimimaros' fasion sense didn't change much either.

The wind blew as the stare down between the three comenced. Orochimaru threw his hand foreward shooting four snakes at the blond who lazily drew Zangetsu and cut their heads off. Orochimari grew a smirk as the ground began to shake around him signaling a Doton jutsu. Tetsume just calmly sheathed Zangetsu and put his hands into the snake seal. At that momment a great pain went through Orochimarus body as he fell and writhed on the ground.

Kimimaro took a step foreward before feeling a incredible amount of killing intent. "I own your asses, so do not question me otherwise I'm going to send you back to where you came." Tetsume said removing the mask to reveal the face of nonother than Naruto. The two just stared at him for a minute before Kimimaru went to get Orochimaru and start the reserection.

"All right, first pour all your chakra into the tub for twenty-four hours until I com back." Naruto said leaving no room for argument. The two just stood there for a momment before getting into a praying position and pouring their chakra into the tub.

* * *

R.O.O.T base

Danzo sat in his office filling out paper work the Hokage gave him. The man looked left and right and decided that it was safe since he didn't sense anyone near him. "I never trusted you." Danzo said as a light began to slowly circled around his feet. "The moment that brat weakend me I went back to the lab and replicated myself." He continued as the light was at his waist "Just like my friend, he and Naruto-sama were the only one's I could trust." The light was at his sholder's to show below it a black cloak,boots, and gloves, though his cloak's sleeves that are slightly bell-shaped.

"But now, the member's are being reborn and unfortunately you to Axel." As he finished the light finished and disappeared above his head to show below it bright aqua colored eyes, though only his left one is clearly visible, the right one being covered by his long, layered bangs. "The didn'call me 'The Cloaked Schemer for nothing." The man said as he lifted his hand to open a dark portal. He took one last look around him before walking through the portal.

* * *

Getsugakure (Village hidden under the moon)

The moon shined brightly under the village making sure the name was given justice. The village was small and greatly resembled the kingdom on the island with the motela, casinos,and attraction centers. "C'moon baby mama needs a new set of shoes!" a busty-blonde said as she pulled the lever.

The woman has a violet rhombus on her forehead, fair skin, and brown eyes. Except for her bangs, which are parted in the middle and fall down the sides of her face, her long, blonde hair is tied into two ponytails using bands in the same colour as the seal on her forehead. She wears a grass-green robe with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a gray, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her trousers. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed sandals with low heels and nail polish in the same colour as her trousers and obi on both her fingernails and toenails.

"Tsunade-sama, please stop we'er on our last coin. And I think the manager's getting tired of us using a transformation jutsu to descise leaves as money." a woman with black hair and carrying a litle pimk pig oinking at what her master said. The woman was in a panic as the macine began to spin the three slots.

"O'cmon shizune as soon as I win I'll pay the guy back in full. Beside with you showing some skin we'ev stayed twice as long as I thought." Tsunade said as Shizunedropped her head in slight shame and disgust. "You are an awful person." Shizune said sadly as lights started to flas and the sound of a slot machine dropping lots of cash.

Everyone began to gather around Tsunade and Shizune who out of all of them held faces of pure horror at what it ment when Tsunade won something at gambling 'Something horriable must have happened in konoha.' Tsunade thought as she ignored the yelling of the crowed and turned around to see what got her all the attention. When she did her heart skipped a beat as three fox's stood in a row in front of her.

After just a momment Tsunade grabbed the money and immediately left with Shizune in tow. The thoughts of the two were the same 'We must get back to Konoha.'

* * *

Hi no kuni ( Land of fire)

Naruto walked around in a forest near the capitol hoping to find what he was looking for. "Man out of all the places to put that remnant, it had to be the fire country." Naruto said as he went deeper and deeper into the forest. "Want some help?" a man wearing a ronin get-up asked as he walked out from behind a tree.

"No thanks, my mom told me never to talk to strangers." Naruto said in an amused voice. As the ronin rolled his eyes as a light engulfed his body to show a tall purple haired man. "All right ha ha very good now seriously?" The purble haired man asked annoyed. Naruto laughed at him and nodded his head. The duo walked in silence until they came upon a section of the forest where the tree's, the leave's, and the grass were all red. "Well I can pretty much guess whose remnant lies here." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto then got on his hands and knees and began to dig. At this momment the other man decided to toss in a question "Why do we need the remnants?"

Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked at the man with critisising eyes before saying "To revive our fallen comrad's Zexion." The now named Zexion had his eyes wide at this. "How is that possible?" Zexion asked in astonishment. Naruto again looked at him with questioning eyes, as if trying to see if this was the real Zexion or not. "The last time we met Zexion you didn't ask this many questions." Naruto stated before Zexion countered saying "Last time I made a replica of myself that was killed by Axel and in corrispondence me, if I hadn't of been careful."

Naruto raised his eye-brow at this before saying "Do you realy think I'm like Axel?" Naruto asked skeptically acting as if he was hurt. Zexion just stared at him before saying "He had to of gotten it from some where."

Naruto stayed quiet before the two began to laugh. When they stopped laughing before Naruto continued digging with Zexion joining him soon after.

"Ha found it." Naruto said as he held a lock of red-hair "Mind me asking why we need that single bundle of hair?" Zexion asked as he stared at the red-hair. Naruto hung his head low as he looked at Zexion with a look saying 'Just shut the fuck up.' "Even if Xehanort had complete and utter confidence in his abilities and will power to trancend the darkness and become a Nobody, he still wanted to have a back up plan/source of their entire existance." Naruto said placing the lock of hair in a silver container.

Zexion looked at him with his next question on his face. Naruto sighed as he said "My rank in the orginazation was #0 'The Father', do you know why?." Naruto asked looking at Zexion as he pulled out a scroll. Zexion was caught at a lack for words. For at this momment no one in the Orginazation realy knew why he was the only one Xemnas had to answer too, they all merely excepted it as fact that he was the strongest of them all, but at the same time they knew their was another element to him, for after he left something canged in all of them.

"The reason being," Naruto began breaking Zexion from his thoughts' "I was the one who could easily destroy the Orginazation members,including Xemnas, by simply destroying the remnants of their former lives."

Zexion was astonished at all he was hearing. He knew the power that he held far exceded the power of Xemnas, but he didn' figure that he had such leverage over them all. It wasn't untill this point in time that he noticed the black blind-fold over his eyes. "Naruto-sama, is there something wrong with your eyes?" Zexion asked figuring it best not to provoke him with the same subject to much.

"Unfortunately yes." Naruto said removing the blind-fold to show Zexion something he never expected. The eyes of Naruto Uzumaki were of those never heard of, his right eye was metalic blue with a ripple effect in them, his left eye contained the same ripple effect except that the first circle contained bright yellow irisis with a crimzon background surrondging it. "So the Rinnegan is genetic." Zexion stated in an excited voice.

Naruto shook his head making the purple haired man lose his smile. "I met the _Rikudō Sennin, _in the time we met and conversed with each other he waved his hnd in front of me and said 'Now my legacy will live on.'" Naruto said in a serious voice as if trying to figure out a murder mystery. Zexion caught the tone and understood what he ment 'Why did he say that when his legacies were the Senju's and the Uchiha's?' Zexion thought as Naruto tossed a scroll toward him. Zexion caught it and looked at it for a moment.

The scroll was ruby red with the word's 'Ab urbe condita' "Latin?" Zexion asked skeptically as he opened it. "Latin is a dead language in most worlds, so it's only safe to assume that here Latin is non-existant." The blond said as he opened a dark portal.

The sun was setting in the distance on the Land of fire. "You best get to it, the Konoha 12 will be leaving in the morning." Naruto said as he was about to walk through the dark oval "Why do you wish for me to teleport all of them in one spot?" Zexion asked as he stared at the back of Narutos' head. "Tell me Zexion do you that this spot has at least two myth's about it, can you tell me one?" Naruto asked looking back at him with a slight smile on his face.

Zexion understood what he was saying 'Shut up and do as I comand.'

Naruto walked through the portal as the moon rose into the sky. "Well better get started." Zexion said as he opened the scroll 'Ab urbe condita...From the foundation of the city.' Zexion thought as he looked up from the scroll and said "Clever." Before he began to read the order's 'Mission 1: Teleport all of Konoha 12 near the gates of Konoha. Mission 2: Put all the futer members into teams of three. Mission 3: Gain any and all info on the _Rikudō Sennin. _Mission 4:' Zexion stopped reading understanding everything else he wanted done.

Zexion placed the scroll in his pocket and looked at the moon with a feeling of nostalgia in his eyes. Before he opened a portal he looked at the crimzon forest remembering the first myth that he heard about this place 'During 'The First Great Ninja War' a batalion of Iwa nin came to this corner of the forest and placed a camp there to rest their tired solider's from the long journey. During that night a single man killed all the shinobi with relative man killed ninja after ninja as they tried to fight back against the beast like man,but to no avail. The men were killed in the most brutal of ways, it was said that all the blood that was spilt by that man permanently painted that section of the forest. The man that commited the act left without a trace. The only thing that he left behind to show that he was there was a strand of black hair and a cut in half baboon cloak. To this day the people refer to this section of the forest as 'The lair of the Crimzon clawed baboon'."

At the end of his thoughts he stepped through the portal thinking of multiple strategies on how to use the spot as a vantage point.

* * *

_On a cliff near Kuma no kuni (The land of bears)_

The star's shined brightly as Orochimaru and Kimimaro were in the same position as the blond left them there. The duo looked incredably I'll as they kept pouring chakra into the vad. The tub itself was glowing a platinum, translucent color all over them as it started to move and shake around in the tub.

A black portal opened behind the two at work to reveal Naruto Uzumaki as he walked onto the cold earth that the two men were sitting on. "Have they moved at all?" Naruto asked seemingly no one. "No, they've been sitting there since the moment you told them to stay there." a feminine voice said the owner walking out of the darkness behind him. "Aiko, you've been watching them all this time?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow at the red-head.

Aiko looked at him and shook her head while saying "I was in Hoshigakures' library." Naruto again raised an eyebrow finally noticing that she was wearing a black shirt with the Hoshigakure symbol on the center of her chest, black leather pants, black metal-toed combat boots, and Hoshigakure ninja gloves. "Why were you at the library?" Naruto asked walking toward the two men.

"I was trying to find the trejectery of the meteor that crashed here."Aiko said as she stood in front of the tub.

"Alright you two your off duty." Naruto said as the two former Oto-nin dropped to the ground in exahstion "I'm cruel, but this was... Ok it was not much torture, but it was still one hell of a ride." Orochimaru said sweating like a sick man with a small grin on his face. Kimimaro didn't say a single word trying to regain his strength.

Naruto opened up portal's leading to their base beneath the two men. Kimimaro slipped into the darkness with no resistance while Orochimaru jumped out of the portal and infront of Naruto.

The two stared at each other in discontempt before Naruto opened a portal beneath Orochimaru and made him smile sadistically. "It would seem I made a wrong choice in choosing the Uchiha over you my boy." as the portal began to swallow up his feet, he got down on one knee and said in a sickly joyous voice "Please Naruto -sama, use me to do what ever you like." Orochimaru said before his hair parted to show the Kanji for 'Serpent king' on his neck before he disappeared completely.

"Can anyone say suck up?" Aiko asked as she got into a meditation stance putting her hands in the hand sign for dragon before pouring chakra into the tub. The platinum glow stopped and the inside of the darkness in the vad began to glow brilliant red.

Naruto nodded his head as he began to walk away. As he walked away he steppped on a vanilla folder. The blond picked it up and began to read its contents. 'History,effects,date,and cordinates to the meteor.' Naruto thought as he walked away hearing 'Your welcome.' in his head. Naruto gave a light laugh as he nodded his head and left.

* * *

Mizu no kuni (land of waves)

Zexion stepped out of the portal he formed for what felt like the tenth time. 'Damn it, this is so annoying why did I have to be the only one to survive Sora's rampage.' Zexion thought as the first signs of sun light came into his view.

'Shit it's already day time, damn it Yamato lay off the fuking junk food you retard.' Zexion thought as he went to the main guest room.

When the man got in front of the door he took a guess at who was behind it 'Ino.' Zexion thought as he opened the door. When he got inside his guess was right 'Suck it Luxord.' Zexion thought as he opened a portal to take Ino to her prearranged destination.

When he was done he left the room as a gaurd came from the hall. When Zexion came into contact with the gaurd he waved to the gaurd, the gaurd merely said "Good morning Ino-san"

As Zexion walked down the hall to Chojis' room he thanked whatever God was looking out for him. 'Well at least all that transformation trsining came in handy, it only took me half a second to transform into Ino, man I'm good.' Zexion stopped his musings when he got to Choji's door. He repeated the routine he did with Ino before continuing on to Shikamaru's room. When he opened the door to Shikamaru's room a shadow shot out from under the door, Zexion barely dodged it as it nearly got ahold of his shadow.

' Kage Nui no Jutsu.' Zexion thought as the shadow retreated into the room and Shikamru himself coming out. "Mind me asking what your doing?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone. 'Let's see Shikamaru Nara, birthday:sept 22,male, age: 15-16, hieght:170cm, weight:53.4kg, bloodtype: AB, Affiliation:Konoha, teams worked with:Team Asuma, Sasuke retrival team, and the Nijū Shōtai, rank: chunin, registration number:012511.' Zexion thought bringing up every ounce of information he could use against him. "I just came to... Pick up and deliver a couple of things." Zexion said in a pleasent voice.

Shikamaru stared at the man infront of him as he answered. 'What the hell is this guy doing here?' Shikamaru asked himself as he tried to get a better hold of his surrondings.

'Damn, should have guessed that he out of al of them he would be the most prepared.' Zexion thought as he went through every strategy he could use. "You'er colder than you use to be Shikamaru." Zexion stated as he finaly came up with a plan that would accomplish his mission.

Shikamaru looked at him with a curious gaze. 'Whats he up to?' Shikamaru thought as Zexion continued "It must have been horriably tramatic to lose your sensei." Shikamaru stood still now realizing what he was trying to do. Shikamaru squinted his eyes at what he was trying to do. "Listen you asshole, you better" "I mean if you had enough brain power to kill an immortal in the woods, than I guess you had enough brain power to save one good man from certain death." Zexion interrupted with a gental smile.

Shikamaru began to grow more and more infuriated by the minute. "I guess you had a grudge against Asuma didn't you Shikamaru?" Zexion asked his smile getting bigger "Shut up." Shikamaru demanded quietly. "I mean why didn't you save him Shikamaru?" Zexion asked never removing his gaze from the young Nara "SHUT up." Shikamaru demanded louder slowly moving his hand towards his trench knives. "I honestly feel sorry for Asuma for having such a back-stabbing student like you."Zexion said with a sadistic look on his face. "SHUT UP!" Shikamaru screamed as he ran towards Zexion with trench knives in hand.

Zexion just stood there as Shikamaru ran towards 'Fool.' Zexion thought as he opened a portal in front of the angered shinobi leading him to his masters chosen destinstion. Shikamaru entered the portal without much time to change direction s he entered the darkness.

When the portal closed behind Shikamaru, Zexion let out a held in breath before opening a portal to get him out of there before opening another portal and walking through it before the gaurds came.

* * *

On a cliff in the land of bears(kuma no kuni)

As the rays of the sun hit the red-haired demons' face she got out of the meditative position. 'I pushed twice as much chakra into the tub so the time to finish this is now.' Aiko thought summoing Naruto to the cliff. "You realy couldn't wait could you?" Naruto asked with a gental smile holding the a lock of platinum hair in his hand.

Aiko silently moved out of his way as he dropped a small strand of hair into the tub. Aiko stared at it as the lack goo inside moved around violently inside. "The black stuff was pure darkness when we first got it." Naruto began sayng sensing the curiosity comming from his companion "It takes three days to do this. The first day is used to im plant the desired traits of the nobody being brought back, the second day is used to add the type of power that you want him to have, all at the same time hollowing the darkness to help purify it enough to help make a decent body, and the final day is used to add the DNA of the desired nobody."

As he explained everything the darkness began to take shape.

* * *

AN:Hope this is good, please forgive me for the last CH Ihope this makes up for it.


	10. The begining plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did than I would not be having a heart attack at waiting for the next chapter

A man was siting alone in a lit room puting on his clothing closely resembling his blond masters'. 'Two hours it took for this body to form, two hours it made him wait for my coming.' The man thought as a small glare began to move onto his face. Slowly coming to realize what he was doing he brought a hand to his face as if to confirm such a thing. A small smile formed on his face as he brought his hand down. 'Even as a Nobody I could never completely show emotions on my own, after Naruto left I became completely empty and my rein brought an end to the Organization.' The man thought as he got up to put on his cloak.

When the cloak was finaly on the door opened to show a unruly, orange haired man come in. In many ways the new comer reminded him of his lord 'Although the brown eyes are unattractive.' The man thought as he looked more closely at him, the man seemed to be 5 ft 10in, he had a noticeable build through his cloths, his face spoke loudly of his past and his beliefs while also containing the look of a hardened leader. The man himself wore a black Amegakure jonin out fit, the only true noticeable difference in the attire from the past was the black boots he wore and the childish name tag sticker that said 'Hello my name is Yahiko'.

The platinum haired man chuckled at this, all to the irritation of the now named Yahiko.

"Alright shut up you." Yahiko demanded as he walked into the dark room and flipped the switch to turn on the light. The room itself was alittle more than a cender block, there were no windows, no accessories of any kind, just a desk, a bed, and a light bulb. "Damn, you really got the shit-hole of the place didn't you?" Yahiko said holding back a laugh.

Xemnas got off the bed and walked toward the door which Yahiko was standing in front of. "Please move." Xemnas commanded.

Yahiko got out of the way but followed the platinum haired man down the hall to receive there missions. The two men walked in silence for a good portion of the way to the mission room. Unable to take the silence Yahiko asked Xemnas a question that had been bothering him for a while "So, mind telling me what you and the boss's relationship is?" Xemnas stayed quiet at the question for a few minutes before asking "Whats your relationship with him?" Yahiko held his head down before answering with a dumb grin "I was mentioned to him by my homicidal best friends who tried to take over the world."

Xemnas remained quiet as they neared the mission room. At being ignored Yahiko got annoyed and began shouting possibilities "Let me guess friend, right hand man, best man, lovveaaaa-" The orange haired man was quieted when Xemnas grabbed him by the throat and looked him dead in the eyes before saying "He is my lord and master nothing scum like you should talk about so freely." The man said in a deadly quiet voice.

At receiving a vigorus nod from Yahikio he let him go and entered the mission room a few feet away Yahiko following soon after.

The room was a gigantic room made of a stone that was metallic while being lead-gray in color. "Its acanthite." Zexion said from behind the desk Yahiko turned to look at the man who seemed to have a emo hair-style. "Who the hell are you?" Yahiko asked bewildered at the new guy. "His name is Zexion, the cloaked schemer." Naruto said next to Zexion. Xemnas went wide eyed at not realizing his lord was sitting to the right of his former subordinate.

Xemnas got down on one knee and pulled Yahiko down with him to show respect to their lord.

Naruto waved to them to get back up. "Alright" Naruto began "this is an operation being called 'The Odessey', understood? " Naruto asked geting a nod from both of them, Xemnas himself having a sceptical look about him.

"Do you have something to say Xemnas?" Naruto asked noticing the look that the nobody was giving him. Xemnas just looked at him with a rare smile "With all do respect my lord, but I can assure you that half of these simpletons." The platinum haired man held up his hand and motioned to Yahiko "Don't even know what 'The Odessey' is let alone know half of the monsters or story." Xemnas finished with an enraged Yahiko next to him.

"Your right as always Xemnas." Naruto began in a serious voice "But this is not a matter worthy of being discussed." Xemnas immediately lost his smile at this. "The operation will hold over five to six main mission's, the sixth a bonus if all goes well." The blond stated gaining every-ones attention.

Xemnas looked at the blond curiously before asking "Naruto-sama, what are these missions and who will be leading them?" Naruto just looked at him before smiling "Thank you Xemnas for asking that question, for nearly all the leaders of the missions are here." Naruto said looking at Yahiko and Xemnas looking for the other members of the operation.

At that moment the door swung open to show Aiko and Madara. "You summoned us Naruto." Madara said in a light tone.

The room went deathly quiet as Naruto stared at the man before him with fire in his eyes. "Do you realize why your here right?" The blond asked the oranged masked man. The former Akatski leader shook his head knowing the rage the boy held for him was far beyond the hate he himself held for Konoha.

At this moment everyone took notice of the blond leader wearing the same clothing as Xemnas only Naruto was wearing a black blind-fold.

"The missions will be carried out simultaneously and the length of the all over operation will take a little more than a year, so any dinner dates will have to be canceled, is that understood?" Naruto explained gaining a yes sir in response.

Three envelopes were brought onto the by Zexion as Naruto grabbed them one by one and handed them out. "Xemnas, you and Zexion will handle reviving the other members of the 'Orginazation', you will search for the remnants while Zexion organizes the people to help with there resurrection, understood?" Naruto said with no room for argument. Xemnas nodded and waited for his final orders "While you are doing so," Naruto continued "you will go unseen , is that understood?" Naruto finished in absolution.

Xemnas bowed, took the vanilla envelope and left soon after.

After the Platinum haired man left Naruto looked at Madara. The eyes that adorned the blond was something rare, his eyes were like those of the villager's from his past cold, hateful, avd vengeful. The blonde knew he needed the Uchiha for what he had planed and to keep the power struggle within his group quiet, having a legend serve under you seemed to keep the other ingrates in line "What can I do for you Naruto-sama?" Madara asked in his Tobi voice.

Naruto grew a tick mark at the mans actions and felt a true need to question this mans' sanity "Madara, you shall do what you did before but this time there will be a time to start and a time to finish, understood?" Naruto asked in a deathly-serious tone. Madara nodded vigorously before leaving the silver room with Yahiko in tow.

"And then there was one." Naruto said looking at Aiko who was smiling childishly in anticipation for her mission "Aiko you will be with me on a research mission, until Vexen has returned we are going to have to test the new abilities I have on our own, so you have an hour to prepare." Naruto said as the kitsune smiled and left soon after.

Naruto sighed as he took off the blind fold to look at Zexion with his red and blue eyes "Looking into a Riningan eye is scary a shit." Zexion said as they made eye contact "So why acanthite?" Naruto asked brushing off the comment "Don't know, I just wanted something different other than the regular BS." Zexion answered looking at the blond lazeily.

The two sat in silence before Naruto asked his next question "How's everything been proceeding?" Zexion sighed at this as he began "The shinobi nations are literally in an uproar, all the nations hailed you as the next 'Rikudo sannin', which might not be that far off." Naruto nodded his head to tell him to continue "Kiri, and Mei possably, are in a depression as to where the imports/exports have been cut by 30% and growing. Kumo, considering your relationship with the Raikage and Killer Bee, they are in a more depressing state but the economy and military seems to be fine." "So they know how to prioritize, good for them." Naruto said interrupting Zexion, who gave a heated look at the blond for his rudeness "Sorry." Naruto said apologetically looking apprehensive while motioning him to continue with a shy smile.

Zexion cleared his throat a he was about to continue "Anyway Suna is probably in a worse state, all shinobi comings and goings have stopped and the Kazekage has been quiet for some time now. Iwa has not changed a damn bit." Zexion said looking at Naruto in surprise. "What? I have to go around every country and make myself an idle in the eye of the people?" Naruto asked out-raged. Zexion just rolled his eye's and said "No wonder the Tsuchikage was the only one willing to fight you." Naruto just smiled and said in an airy voice "Yup the guy was suicidal but apparently his men weren't."

A moment of silence pased between the two before Naruto adorned a serious look on his face before asking "And what of Konhagakure?" Zexion hesitated before answering "The economy is edgy since your dramatic proclamation but has kept up the facade that nothing is wrong." " How long has it been Zexion, since I 'died'?" Naruto interrupted again. Zexion looked away from him before answering "Around two weeks sir." "And the shinobi?" Naruto continued his questioning as he got out of his chair and putting his blind fold on. Zexion again hesitated before saying "The shinobi are broken dogs and their mission efficiency is far and beyond any other villages so far."

"And what of Konoha 11?" Naruto asked as he looked at Zexion. Said man took a deep breath before saying "They are coping in different ways. Sakura has lost herself in the medical note throughout the history of the ninja village, Ino is responding to your death oddly more drastically than Asumas'." " How so?" Naruto asked raising an eye-brow "Well she seem to have isolated herself in the Yamanaka meditation room for the past week, shes been getting food from her mother an has been sleeping only on the tatami mats in the room." Zexion said while looking through two other files "Hm, drastic, continue with everyone else." Naruto stated as he leaned on the wall behind him "Right." Zexion continued "Neji has delved into spending more time on his training in the Hyuga style and helping Hinata prepare to be the next head, Lee and Gai don't spout the word youth all the time," 'Thank God' Both Zexion and Naruto thought "Kiba has been rather quiet and hasn't been stalking Hinata at all, while Shino ha become all that more quiet, Shikamaru has been on mental shut down for about three day and has become more distant with Choji who just eats a hell of allot more now, and Tenten has literally been using senbon as a bulls-eye target within a bulls-eye target." Zexion finished putting away the files and looking at Naruto.

Naruto held a thinking position before asking "And what of Hinata herself, Hana, and Sasuke?" Zexion sighed before answering "Hana has been spending a substantial part of her time practicing and advancing the Inuzuka jutsu's, Sasuke ha nearly disappeared off the face of the map only visiting the shopping district once a month to get groceries, most are omusubi with okaka and tomatoes, and Hinata has made the most drastic change of all." Zexion paused waiting for a comment and wasn't disappointed "Don't tell me that she reverted back to the shy little Hyuga mouse?" Naruto asked shocked that he would have this much of an effect on his friends'. Zexion took a moment before answering "No, quite the opposite actually. Hinata has become ruthless and unforgiving toward her father and anyone she fights, she was promoted to Jonin after three days of isolation and four days of taking nothing but S-class mission, none of the enemys on those missions have survived." Zexion finished his voice trailing off at the threat that may face him if he comes face to face with the Hyuga heiriss.

Naruto did a double take at Zexion at the change of his voice near the end 'He's afraid of Hinata. He know something I don't.' Naruto thought as he stopped leaning on the wall.

Naruto began walking toward the door taking a book out of his cloak "Zexion, while your strategising assume Minato is following the laws of Sun-tzu." Naruto ordered making Zexion raise an eye-brow "Mind me asking why?" he asked gaining a smile from his leader "Great minds think alike Zexion and" Naruto raised a leather bound book that's title was written in chinese "like father like son." Naruto finished as he opened a coridor to darkness and stepped through it without another word.

* * *

Hyuga estate

A blue haired women wearing a standard Jonin vest came walking up to the Hyuga house with a solem look on her beautiful features. She had just returned from an A-rank mision and was immediately called back to the Hyuga estate to visit her father. It was night time now and Hinata truly did not give a damn at what he thought she was doing anymore. Every mision she did she visited the grave of the one she loved and told him about it. After her tales she would always let her imagination wonder about what could have been between them if she had only acted faster in telling him how he felt.

But now wasn't the time to be thinking such thoughts, now was the time to be readying for the oncoming assult her father was readying for her.

When the Hyuga entered the house she went directly to her fathers study which reminded her of a lawyers office, minus the desk. Hiashi sat right in the middle of the large room filled with books, the room itself was made with some brown wood that gave a feeling of calm to everyone. As she sat infront of Hiashi she noticed the orange book he put down and had a serious look on his face while his eyes were closed.

When Hiashi opened his eyes and saw Hinata a gentle smile spread across his face as pride, joy, and sadness shined in his eyes "Welcome home Hinata, is there anything you want?" Hiashi asked in a fatherly tone at his stone faced daughter.

* * *

AN: OK sorry its nearly been two months since I last updated but I took a trip to China with some guys and I couldn't get to a computer, not trying to make excuses, and when I got back I ended up having Mono and strep throat for nearly 4 week, I'm still sick. Anyway sorry for the late update, if there is anything confusing you guy than PM me or write it in a review and I'll try to explain in the next Chapter and to reduce confusion I'll try to make future Ch like this one,


	11. Apostle

Ch: 11 Apostle

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other element, anime or other thing i fail to mention in my story.

Sasuke sat in his clans secret meeting room ith his legs crossed and his hinds in a meditative position,wearing his black cosyume he wore at the Sandaimes' funeral. After being told of Narutos' death Sasuke was the first to visit his apartment and see it was completely empty, devoid of all the remnant that once told the blond lived there. The entire group Konoha 11 wanted to see Narutos' body to see if the Hokage wasn't just pulling their leg.

When they finaly saw the body the reactions there were varying among the group, Sakura was the first one he took notice of, her eye were wide and her face pale as if she was looking at her own brother laying on the giant pieace of metal, her eyes seemed to slowly let her tears fall like fall leaves. Kakashi he didn't get the chance to see his reaction since the Forth took him into another room to talk, Yamato held his eyes wide with shock when he saw his subordinate decapitated, but seemed to refuse to show any other reaction then that, Sai showed thee most emotion he had ever seen the boy produce, the first emotion he saw was Shock as his eyes were wide and his body tense, then after a minute sadness at the loss of the person that help make him human again, and lastly rage at what Sasuke could guess at the person who killed him.

Team 8 was doing little better, Kiba had been for so long wishing for something bad to happen to the blond for the grip he held on Hinata, but looking at him now only showed fear and shock at what he saw, as if he knew he had something to do with his death cause of all his constant wishing, Hana had the face and despair and rage plastered on her face, she felt overwhelming sadness at the loss of her blond infatuation and the rage was directed at her little brother for all his previous actions against the blond, Shino was as stoic as always but his eye-brow twitched and his hands were out of his pocket clenching and unclenching his fist repeatedly as if trying to restrain himself from grabbing the dead blond. He never got a chance to see Hinatas reaction for when he was done with Shino she had already began walking toward the exit,but Sasuke knew the poor girl was either destroyed or in denial.

Team 10 was a little better than them because Choji was just conforting Ino as she cried into his armor while Shikamaru seemed drained of all his blood, as if a premonition had come true and he was debating on whether to follow through on it. Gai's team was a mixture of all their emotions, Gai held the face of shock at the death of the most 'Youthful blond' he had ever met, Neji held the face of rage at the person who had killed the man that had forced change in his clan, himself, and most importantly Hinata, Lee was crying his eyes out as he leaned on his sensei for support on the lose of a close friend and rival, Gai did nothing to stop his clone but wrapped his arm caringly around him to comfort him, and Tenten held the face of one of the Hokage on the Hokage monument.

Sasuke himself held a face of disbelief and anger at the Hokage, knowing that this would not be the first time the village had lied and killed good men and women to save there own hides.

Sasuke was currently sitting with his blade infront of him. His breathing was calm, his position wa sound, and his blade was right at his side. Everything was calm, everything was at peace.

*Ching*

The sound of two blades clashing against each other tore through the silence as Sasuke was holding off his attacker. The man before him wore a black leather hooded coat,the hood drawn over his face that seemed to hide behind a bleach white mask with teeth carved at the bottom, it is plainly adorned with a silver zipper and seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle, the zipper came up to the rim of his pants revealing his hakama-esque black pants and knee high silver trimmed boots.

'How the hell didn't I hear him coming?' Sasuke thought looking at the man in front of him taking notice of his two blades. 'A black katana and I think the white one is custom made, why the fuck would some one put a giant blue orb on there sword?' Sasuke thought in his head as his attacker jumped back into the darkness. Sasuke didn't give another thought as he followed his attacker into the darkness.

The next thing Sasuke sees is the yellow sand of the dessert and the blistering hot sun. Sasuke looked shell-shocked looking left and rght thinking this was a genjutsu "No, this far to real to be a genjutsu." Sasuke said to himself as he dodged a horizontal swipe from his enemy "You are correct sir!" The man said as he continued his asult on the Uchiha. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked putting chakra into his blade to try to even things out.

Lightning began to surround Sasukes sword as the cloaked man attacked again "Me well call me Outran." Outran said calmly as he jumped back and said "Gotten so used to fighting people that use chakra in their weapons that you immediately put electricity in yours, weak dude." Outran said while shaking his head, all to the anger of the Uchiha. Sasuke furiously swung hi sword, shooting lightnig at distant sand dunes as the hooded man dodged each attack.

"Very, good Sasuke-chan, now to test another enviornment." Outran said as he opened a dark portal and walked through it, Sasuke not to far behind.

When he got out of the portal he was met with dark clouds, pouring rain and a dense jungle. The Uchiha was at a loss for the two different environments 'What the hell is this? This couldn't be a teleportation jusu, could it ? No, even with Madara's jutsu no black portal was summoned and he could only go 100 miles at the farthest. Which leads to the most important question, why is he testing me?' Sasuke thought in his mind before he hear Outran say "I have taken an interest in you Sasuke and I want to see if you are worthy of the right to serve by me, beside you've trained with Orochimaru, so environment training must have been at the top of his list."

Sasuke sweat dropped at this 'Sadly, no it wasn't.' Sasuke thought as he tried to find his opponent, but to no avail "Why do you want me? You obviously have incredible power, so why me?" Sasuke asked as he tried to listen through the rain and find his opponent. "That Sasuke is quite simple." Outrans' voice came from all around him. Then total silence. Sasuke took a step back still sending lightning chakra through his blade. 'Shit, why is it so fuking quiet?' Sasuke thought as his muscle tensed trying to stay on his guard 'Outran. Why does that sound so familiar to me?' Sasuke thought before he jumped and did a somersault onto a tree behind him and in the heat of the moment shot lightning from his hand toward the ground to electrify the water and make Outran come out of where he was hiding.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, everything was drenched in water. When the lightning hit the ground it traveled everywhere and soon went for Sasuke up the tree, causing him to jump off first and be intersepted by Outran in mid-air. Sasuke brought up his blade to block the horizontal slash Outran was about to deliver. The two continued to attack and block each other swords in mid-air as they quickly fell to the ground. When Sasuke and Outrans' blade connected one more time Sasuke pushed himself away from the hooded man and threw shriken and kunai at him that seemingly missed, but to Outrans surprise he was pinned to a tree by invisible wire. Once don Sasuke flashed through hand seals before shouting " Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!(Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)" The fire traveled on the wire that was in Sasukes all the way to Outran, who seemed to be as cool as the rain when it hit and made a giant hoe in the tree.

Sasuke allowed a moment of calm and peace take over relaxing his muscles from the fight before he started to hear clapping in the distance as a shadowy figure began to materialize out of the darkness. Sasukes eyes went wide at the scene and he said to Outran "De ja'vu" "Indeed." Outran responded cheerfully. "That was impressive Sasuke, if I didn't have 'The coridor of darkness than I surely would be dead right now." Outran said as he opened another portal "This is the last terrain Sasuke." Outran said before entering. Sasuke was hesitant a moment before entering.

After Sasuke left the portal he immediately regret it. In just a few moments it went from drenched wet to freezing cold. He didn't need a map to realize that he was in Haru no kuni (land of spring) 'How can they call this place the land of spring when there's so much snow?' Sasuke asked himself bitterly as he was shaking in his wet cloths. "Well that's what you get for not dressing warmly." Outran said in a mockingly careing voice. All to the Uchihas ire as he stood there shivering. Sasuke in a desperate attempt to get warm took off his black shirt, showing his chisled chest and smooth stomach, receiving a whistle from the hooded man that sounded like a 'cat call'. "Alright tell me why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked outrage that he wa playing this with such an immature ass.

Outran merely put his blade away and put his hands behind his back before saying "Well, I can't tell you that yet, but I'll tell you why Im not doing it."Sasuke just looked at him before Out ran said "To get your body like Orochimaru." Sasuke got an angry grin on his face as he remembered those being Orochimarus near exact words. Sasuke took a moment to study his enemy 'He put his blade away, does that mean he doesn't want to fight?' Sasuke thought before hearing "Sasuke if you want to go home you'll have to defeat me without touching me , otherwise your going to spend the night here."

Outran said, making Sasuke know what was at stake if he couldn't figure out a way to do the same as in the last quickly felt the torturing climate take over his body thinking on what he had to do. 'This is obviously a isolated area, so that even if I punch him he won't take me back home even if he leaves in one of those portal things. What is the whole pupose to this, first the desert, then the rain forest, and no the arctic. What is he...' At that moment he finally understood what he was doing 'He's testing me in multiple environments, the desert to test my balance since the sand isn't solid ground, the rain forest to test my ingenuity with my Chakra and jutsu, and now he wants to see how I can handel myself without phisical contact.' Sasuke concluded as he began to look all around him, ignoring that his feet were nearly frozen solid.

Outran noticed Sasukes revelation and smiled unde his mask 'Medium- average, but I guess you'll do.' Outran thought as he shrugged his sholders. Sasuke looke up seeing they were on the side of a mountain, finally knowing what to do Sasuke took a deep breath and yelled as loud as he could. For the first few seconds nothing happened and Sasuke began to feel stupi at what he had done. But a cracking sound was soon heard and then tons upon tons of snow began to fall down the mountain down toward took a look at his enemy to see him standing next to a portal.

Sasuke tried to run toward him but he he noticed that the snow was 2ft deep. 'How the hell did I miss this?' Sasuke asked himself as he tried using chakra to get to him but seemed to of used it all in his blade and in his jutsu's. 'Shit!' asuke thought as he tried to get to Outran before he was crushed in snow. Sadly the snow was coming in fast and by Outrans count he only had 10 second before he was crushed 'I'll cut him some slack.' Outran thought as he opened a 'Corridor to darkness' right beneath him, and laughed when he fell in before walking through his own before the snow fell over him.

Sasuke was back in his family's secret room panting at what he just went through, seeing as the adrenalin finally wore off. Outran just leaned on th wall with hi arms crossed over his chest looking down at the tired form of the Uchiha, who was glaring at him the entire time while he pulled out a black panflute. After removing a piece of the mask that was over his mouth, he began to play a calming melody. After Sasuke calmed down a bit and caught his breath he began to talk "So, who the hell are you and why are you playing that?" Sasuke asked calmly thou a little annoyed. Outran stopped playing and looked at the Uchiha "Gees, they call you the genius? First off my name is an anagram of a name you know and secondly, music calms me" Outran said tiredly while handing the Uchiha a pen and paper.

Sasuke just looked at the pen and paper then at the man before him. Sighing at this Outran started giving instructions and Sasuke did as he was told "First write my name an then switch the 'U' and the 'T'" As Sasuke did that he only said "Oturan? This is just a meaningless word." The other man just thought 'This guy was rookie of the year and the guy who nearly took down the entire village, and he can't even see my name?'

"Do you realy think I wouldn't notice your name, Naruto?" Sasuke said with an annoyed/amused grin "You know the sword fight,the teleportation, and the actually harsh climate threw me off. But..." Sasuke said in a triumphant tone trying to find something to say that would reveal that he knew it was Naruto all along but couldn't think of anything. At this time Naruto took off his mask and brought down his hood to show his stunning blond hair and well tanned face. The only thing Sasuke wasn't expecting was him wearing a black blind fold. Sasuke didn't bother to ask and just went over to the blond to hug him and the blond hugged him back. After the breif embrace they both sat down and began to talk of the past events. After Sasuke told all that happened and what the Konoha 11's reaction to seeing his dead corpse, he laughed when he heard Sakura cried for him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, thank you for telling me all the things that have been happening while I was away, but I can't tell every thing that I plan to do at this point." Naruto said as Sasuke got a down cast look "Man, I thought I was the quiet one who wa plotting my revenge against the village. Way to steal my thing man." Sasuke said as he took notice of the red highlights in Naruto's hair. Naruto just looked at Sasuke surprised at what he said "You think this is about revenge Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke heard the question and looked at him surprised "This isn't about revenge?" Sasuke asked looking at the blond. Naruto just sighed before he went through his own feelings and said "It's not so much revenge against Konoha a much as it is against this world." Naruto said making theUchiha raise an eye-brow telling him to elaborate "Sasuke, Konoha starved me, they dehydrated me, they isolated me, and yes the villagers attempted to 'Take care' of me on my birthday." Naruto said adding air quotations to emphasize the 'Take care' part. Sasuke looked surprised at what he was listing off. "But all those things led to me being who I am today, it led me to be 'The child of prophecy', it led me to me destiny, and most of all it le me to all my friends."

This made Sasuke looked at him and then asked "So why are you going through all this?" Naruto looked at him before saying "Sasuke, this world has relied on the power of demon's for generation after generation and every time one is made there is always animosity, hate, and even death. Sasuke don't you see? In order for the cycle to stop the middle man has to be taken out. I only have two goals Sasuke, the first is to toss all the Biju from this world and to make Konoha the top out of everything."

As Naruto finished Sasuke looked at him with his hand in the form of a fist over his mouth "Okay I beleive everyword your saying my only question is how in the hell and why the hell are you going to do all this." Sasuke said looking at him. Naruto just looked at the entrance to the meeting room.

"Sadly Sasuke I can't tell you right now for that would compromise me, but I can tell you that the dead will help me." Naruto said in a cryptic voice. Sasuke looked at him in utter surprise and shock "You mean Ren?" Sasuke asked horrified at the thought of him using a forbiden jutsu to bring back the dead. Naruto just miled at this and looked at Sasuke and said "Sorry Sasuke but I didn't use a jutsu to bring Ren back." Sasuke had a face of releif and wonder at how than did he bring her back "Sasuke" Naruto continued as he got up looking down at Sasuke.

"Ren has become apart of my plans to change this world, she has become my fist Apostle 'Pride', my second Apostle shall be 'Lust' and in about 2 minutes Sakura will come running down telling you about his return." at this point Sasuke got up as Naruto removed his blind-fold to show Sasuke the Rinnegan. Sasuke was wide eyed at this and a million question were running through his head but before Sauke could ask ay of them Naruto said "Sasuke are time is limited and by your oath you are still mine correct?" Sasuke just looked into his eyes with conviction a he nodded. Naruto smiled at him a he took the black silk glove off his right hand and held it out for him to shake.

"Sasuke the Chakra receivers were produced by what I assume to be Nagatos' body, but like the Mangekyo Sharingan there are many differnt designs and powers to the formation of it, Sasuke I beleive that the only way for me to form my chakra receivers is to make physical contact with someone and like a virus it spreads to the next person they touch. I don't know the full extent of this technique but Sasuke I want you to be my lab rat on it." Naruto explained to Sasuke all to the shock of the Uchiha at what he was hearing. "Naruto, on top of this making barely any since your telling me that you want to use me as a test subject. Naruto I know I vowed to you and yes I still want to take down Konoha, but like this? How do you know it will even work?" Sasuke asked looking at him hearing the shrines doors being opened.

"Sasuke we only have 30 seconds before Sakura comes down here, so I will just say this I can garentee the leaf village will fall if you agree to one thing." Naruto stated looking at Sasuke who first looke at him and then at his hand "Nagato has the 'Six paths of pain' but I will have the 'Seven deadly sins' if you agree Sasuke to be my wrath." Naruto said as Sasuke looked at him an hearing foot steps nearing where they were.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she rushed down the stairs. Sasuke was siting in his meditative position acting like the scenes that Naruto had him play out with him never hapened. "What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a board tone while getting up to look at Sakura with a gentle smile. She looked at him with an excited smile and said "Jiraya-sama is alive! They found him naked outside the village and is being treated by Tsunade-sama at the hospital." Sakura wavered on the last part before Sasuke went over to her and gave her a hug, placing his hand on the back of her head and resting his chin on her holders.

Sakura was confused for a moment but enjoying the embrace none the less. 'He must have thought of Naruto when I told him Jiraya-sama was back.' Sakura thought as she hugged him back and said "Sasuke I know you miss Naruto, but we all have to.." Sakura trailed off not believing her own words. Sasuke let go of her and motioned for them to leave. Sasuke let Sakura lead him out of the meeting room and toward the exit of the shrine.

'_The only external way to know that anyone had chakra receivers in them would be if a black kanji appeared at the base of their neck and described something about themselves.'_Naruto's parting words rang in his head as he checked his neck in the mirror for a breif moment and saw the kanji for 'Wrath' on his neck. "Sasuke, is everything okay?" Sakura asked as Sasuke finally got out of the shrine. "Yeah, I'm fine Sakura. Let's go." Sasuke said with a smile as Sakura uneasily smiled back and led the way to the hospital. As she moved her hair swayed in the wind and Sasuke saw the kanji for 'Young slug'.

Sasuke smiled at this and thought 'I will follow you Naruto, but I just hope everything goes well.'

* * *

Outside the Uchiha compound two figures stood watching the entrance to the compound. One half a foot taller than the other, the taller man wore the same uniform as the shorter one, they both had their hoods on, but the taller one is distinguishable by more pointed shoulders and the fact that his cloak sags at his shoulders. "So how did it go?" The tall one asked the smaller one. "He's still in his usual shape and all the more skilled than I thought Xigbar." The smaller one said looking at the pinket and the Uchiha leave the compound "Well Naruto-sama, I would presume that the test you put him through were challenging enough to rattle him into the organization." The tall one replied.

Sakura and Sasuke turned the corner out of view for the cloaked men. Once the two were out of site Xigbar took off his hood too show his gold eyes, pointed, elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. "Remind me again, who was used to help resurect you?" Naruto asked with his hood and mask still on. Xigbar made a thinking pose before saying "I think it was that guy Sasori and that one chick Fuka." Naruto just shrugged before asking "Alright, who's all alive?" Xigbar straightened up before saying "Counting me members' I-IV are all functioning they just need to get resituated and V is nearly ready to be finished."

Naruto noded before asking "Where did I leave your remnant again?" Xigbar just sweat dropped at this before saying "Tetsu no kuni (land or iron), Naruto-sama" The eye-patched man said looking down while receiving odd look from people passing by. "Alright," Naruto began to give his order "we all know the plan, but wehave to be subtle with the other contries when it all goes down, as they say 'Peace is like a tower of cards, it's so hard to build and yet so easy to knock down." Xigbar nodded before entering a corridor to darkness.

When Xigbar finaly left the sun was seting. Naruto decided to finish up the day by going to visit his grave and get what was his.

0

When he got there the sun had alreay set and the lights were out he honestly thought this was going to be easy, that was before he saw a blue-haired Hyuga wearing a jonin vest. "What do you want?" She asked coldly not taking her eyes off the grave. Only one coherent thought passed through his head 'Well..Shit.'

* * *

AN:Ok I finaly realize what I fucked up on in this story and will proceed to fix it ASAP.


	12. He said'

__

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any other original work that I didn't make.

Flashback

_The heiress and the Hyuga head were sitting in the study both in an uncomfortable silence. Hiashi was showing more of his awkwardness than the younger Hyuga in the room. Hinata just looked at her father before asking in a neutral voice "Tou-sama, why is it that you have called me here?" Hiashi seemed to physically tense at her voice. Hiashi took a deep breath before saying "Hinata, I know that I have never been the best father." At this Hinata scoffed and Hiashi flinched at this action. Getting his bearings, Hiashi continued his awkward speech "Listen, I can't say I know what your going through, but I can tell you that I know what your feeling." At this point Hinata seemed to take an intrest in what her father was saying._

_Hiashi smiled inwardly at his eldest daughters action while keeping a stoic face "Losing someone you care about is very hard to eal with" Hinata scoffed at this point while looking at her father "Da- no Hiashi, what would you know of loss? Because you obviously know nothing of showing any other emotion than scorn and resentment." as Hinata said this he gained a sadened look on his face at his oldest daughters words "I supose I owe you an explanation for that don't I?" Hiashi asked timidly with a nervous smile on his face._

_"You owe me alot more than that Hiashi." Hinata said coldly._

_Said man flinched at her tone toward him and mentally admitted he diserved that and more. "Hinata, I don't expect you to understand let alone forgive me but please listen." Hinata eased her glare at the man in front of her and showed him she was ready to listen. Hiashi smiled at this but got serious again after a moment, still holding simpathetic eyes toward his daughter "Hinata, losing Naruto hurt us all." Hiashi notice Hinata cringe at this statement an began to choose his words more carefully "But you got the blunt of the blow, seeing how much you cared about him, only a true fool couldsn't notice this."_

_Hinata loosened up at his wors knowing full well that she was forcing him to walk on egg-shells and enjoying that simple fact deep down. "Beleive it or not Hinata me and my brother were quite close growing up." This peaked Hinatas' intrest not missing the melancholy look in Hiashi's eyes or the sadness in his words 'This must realy be coming from the heart.' thought the heiress as Hiashi cleared his throat to continue "Anyway me and Hizashi were something like Sasuke and Naruto, we were always trying to one up each other while growing up, even when the clan laws were strict, we stood together through an through." at this point Hiashi noticed that Hinata was actualy listening to him, something he was not in the least expecting._

_'Thank you Hinata.' Hiashi thought lovingly. "Me and Hizashi competed over everyting, jutsu, food, clothing, and even over your mother." at this moment Hiashi gave a small chuckle at the memory and then gaine a down cast look on his face at the memory of his late wife, Hinata following not to far behind. "She was a wonderful women, your mother." Hiashi began leaning back on his elbows and staring at the ceiling with a dazed look in his eyes "She was strong, kind, graceful, brave, and she did all the house work, giving the cadet branch a day off, all while makeing our breakfast for that morning." "The exact opposite of me." Hinata state making her Father falter in his position an making him sit up._

_Hiashi was wide eyed at her words and slowly a rare and kind smile began to grace his lips "Hinata, your right you are the exact opposite of your mother." at this Hinata looke at him with a heate glare while Hiashi continued to smile "Hinata you are stronger than your mother, you are far more kinder than her possiably for your own good, you are far more graceful to the point of creating your own jutsu, you faced off against someone of near God-like status, and you can do so much more then she could ever do." Hiashi finishe with a prou smile expecting to see his little girl again, but was sorely disappointed "So it took all that just for you to complement me?" Hinata asked in a grave tone. Hiashi realizing his mistake knew it was too late 'Strike one.' Hiashi thought grimly._

_Hiashi gave a light sigh before he began again in a beaten voice "No Hinata, I always had a list of things I wanted you to hear, but.." Hiashi stopped mid-stream trying to find the right word while placing his han over his mouth. Hinata was now feeling more insulted than ever at what her Father was doing 'He wants to meet with me and he has the gull to think of only this much. I'm only worth a half-assed discussion.' Hinata thought this in silence as the question she wanted to ask "Why did you want me out of the clan?" at this Hiashi froze and a moment of of fear passed through him before he calmed down and looked Hinata in the eyes "When I look at you Hinata I see myself when I was younger." Hinata raise a elicate eye-brow at this._

_Hiashi took a deep breath before continueing "When I was younger, I was incrediably insecure about myself and feard everyone. Hizashi was my main support beam through it all, forcing me to pull out my inner man and all that." by this time Hinata knew he was stalling but let him continue in order to learn a little bit more about her Father "It wasn't until I saw Hizashi get the '__Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu' that I realized what it ment to be the clan head." Hinata looked at him and seemed to not believe him. Hiashi laughed lightly and said "Offically Hinata the chakra passageas only begin to form when they start their chakra training, Hiazhi and me began when we were ten."_

_Hinata nodded at this and let him continue " When that happened I finally realized what it ment to be head of the clan and I hated it. What this clan did to its own family is truly sickening, but even then I was the head of the clan so I had to continue to hold up the pride and strength of the clan." Hiashi took on a down casted look and said "When Hizashi was about to attack you it was the first time I ever had to use our clans juinjutsu and at that time I truely began to hate my clan." Hiashis eyes began to fill with sorrow and sadness as he looked at the ground, Hinata not showing any sign of ginuinly caring "When I lost my brother Hinata, it was one of the most heart wrenching parts of my life, second only to losing your mother, so I knew that being the clan head was more of a curse and a prison than it is a honored position. I never wanted your mother to be apart of that, knowing full well that the momment she came into the clan she would be put under far worst conditions than me."_

_At this Hinata asked "How?" Hiashi only said "At the time we were secretly married and on our way to having our first child, you." Hiashi paused looking at the ceiling as if remembering fond memmories with a smile still growing on his face "Being there holding you when you were born was the happiest momment of my life. We kept you in secret for as long as we could, your mother living among the rest of Konoha as a single mother. We met every three days and conversed as to what happened during those times we were seperated and eventually we were led to having another child Hanabi, but the day she was born was the day the clan discovered our love affair an immeiately after the birth of Hanabi, your mother alredy far too stressed and exausted, immediately died when your Oji-sama added chakra to stop flowing to her heart. I hated them, I hated my own family ands knew that I couldn't let that happen to you." a dark look crept its way into Hiashis eyes as his smile turne into a scowl while he tried to burn a hole into the ceiling with his eyes._

_When he ecided to finaly look at Hinata she held a neutral face while looking at him, which in turn made him sad as he finished his confession with sadness evient in his voice "Hanabi was raised inside the Hyuga compound with all the expectations that go with it while you were raised in the city with the civilians free from all the things this clan would force on you." when Hiashi finished there was a momment of awkwaed silence before a cruel laugh was heard "So, just because you tell me about my mother, finaly acknoledge all the things I've done, and apologize for the past years you ruined for me, you expect me to forgive you." Hiashi was wide-eyed at this as Hinata got up and walked toward the door sparing the Hyuga head one last look before saying "You ruined my childhood and crushed my confidence in myself, as far as I'm concerned you're the reason I waited to tell Naruto-kun how I felt about him on a battle feild where I thought I would die."_

_And with those final words Hinata left a shell-shocked Hiashi sitting in the same position long after his daughter left, slowly accepting the things she said and did something he hadn't done since his brother and wifed died, he cried._

* * *

Flashback end (at the graveyard)

As the memory of what happened with her and her flashed through her mind the glare she was sending toward the man infront of her only intensified. Said man was by now shaking at her stare 'Shit this is Hinata? Fuck, did my death realy have that much of an effect on her and yet oddly I have never been this attracted to her.' Naruto thought in his head as he stopped shaking ad got up to walk to the grave the Hyuga girl was infront of.

"So, mind me asking who you are visiting?" The masked Naruto asked trying to get the girl in front of him to stop glaring at him. Hinata didn'lessen the glare she kept him in and harshly asked "Who are you?" Naruto looked around for a minute and said "My name is Outran, now would you please tell me your name and why your here." The light demand was met with another intimidating stare before she looked back at the grave and said "My name is Hyuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuga clan and the grave that I'm visiting is the grave of my lost love." The tone of her voice was neutral as she went back to praying and asked Outran her question "Now mind elling me who your here to meet."

The demand wasn't warm or cold it was even and without a sense of emotion to betray her true feelings. 'Well at least she wasn't conceited enough to call me her lover.' Naruto thought before saying "I'm here to take something that I think that belongs to me from one Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto expected a burst of out rage and a attack but instead nothing happened. "You'll have to ask him if you can have it." Hinata said simply with a sad smile on her face as not two seconds later Outrans hand burryed itself whithin the grave and pulled out the necklace that Naruto won from Tsunade. Hinata allowed her face to show a brief momment of surprise before she asked in a sad tone while looking at the hole in the grave "So what did he say?" Outran looked at her before saying "I called him and got a voice mail he said 'Sorry I can't pick up the phone right now I'm too busy being dead.'"

Hinata looked at him for a moment before saying "Do you know the kind of person he was?" Hinata asked looking at the man holding her former loves necklace 'Is she about to give me a guilt trip? O'well might as well find out why this chick liked me for so long.' Naruto thought in his head as he shook his head signaling for her to start. Hinata took a moment, shaking to memories of her father from her head, before begining "Naruto in the begining was loud, obnoxious, stupid, and a little over exintric." She took a minute too give a breif laugh at the memories of the blond.

'What the hell, I thought this chick was all stocker bitch for me!' Naruto thought as they stood in silence. After a sad moment of giggling from the memory of the blond Hinata continued her small lecture "I followed-" "You mean stalked, right?" Naruto interrupted, all to the annoyance to the Hyuga heir. She took a deep breath while pinching the bridge of her nose before saying "Yes, if thats what you want too refer to it than yes." 'I'm not refering anything, it is what it is.' Naruto thought as Hinata continued her banter "He was something else, where there was suppose to be hesitation and worry he had confidence and bravery to face anything head on, even if he landed on his face every time."

Naruto was a little surprised at this 'Thats not exactly an ideal reason, I mean me and Kiba were the same to that end.' the thought played in his head as he continued to listen "I wanted to know where his confidence and bravery came from, but found out he made it himself without anyone behind him." She looked down a moment thinking back to that time before continueing with a sadend voice "I hated him for a time and envied him because he could find such power in himself, where I could not and would have taken a much darker path if I didn't meet him." Naruto almost took a step back at hearing this, his eyes wiening for a moment 'She hated and envied me? Well, damn.' Naruto thought before asking "What did he do to make you stop hating him?"

Hinata looked at the grave again before looking at him and said "I was alone after my father beat me in a match. I ran into the forest not caring where I went just as long as I was as far away from him as possiable, when I finaly did stop I fell to my knees and cried. When I finaly stopped crying I was in the red woods and Naruto was there looking at me sitting in the middle of a bed of red flowers. He asked if I was okay and offered his hand to help me up, no one in my clan or in the academy had ever given me that kind of attention so you could imagine the way that I reacted." She took a moment to pause and let all that she sai sink into the strangers head.

'She first began to wave her hands infront of me and couldn't form a coherent word until I told her a story about the forest in a sad attempt to make her feel better.' Naruto thought as he cotinue to listen to the girl. "I didn't say much to him and made myself look like a complete idiot in front of him at the same time and in return he told me the second story about the red wood, the story was about two lovers who were from warring clans that would never except, let alone learn too tolerate each other. They met on a day to day battle feild their brothers an sisters in arms dead or dying amongst them, they never said a single word to each other but fought each other with a passion that they found the love and beauty in each others attacks and eventually found themselves in love with the weilders of the style, I suppose a date for them was on a blood stained battle feild." Hinata let out a small laugh at the bloody romance story.

Naruto stood there listening intently on every word she said 'Well, didn't actually think she remember that far back. Wasn't up until Minato came back that I learned that that was a story of a Uzumaki and a Namikaze... He never went into detail on why the two clans fought, mabye it had something to do with the Uzumakis Fūinjutsu and the Namikazes Jikūkan Ninjutsu or what ever either way this story has a 'Romeo and Juliet' ening anyway.' Naruto thought looking at as the sun had set and the street lights came to life.

"The two lovers kept there love a secret and met in the woods so no one could find them, but as all tragedies go the two were discovered and had to make a rastic decision." Hinata said looking down as Naruto said the next sentance "Be captured and never be alowed to see each other again or die right next to each other." Hinata smiled at him for knowing this and decided to finish her little story "Yes, but they did not want their bodies used or defiled, so they decided to die, with only a lit explosive kunai between them." Hinata paused at this as she told the end of the story "The explosion spread their blood all over the forest and was eventually absorbed by it, and through the trees and plants they live on within them. Unfortunately that story was older than the story about some red baboon. When Naruto finished the story, he walked me back to the compond and I've loved him ever since." Hinata finished wit a smile before looking at him with a dangerous look.

"If you tell anyone what I just said.." She left the threat in the air as the man before her said with his hands up saying he surrendered "Listen, I'm new here so who am I gonna tell?" Hinata only responded,while getting up, with "That may be true, but apparently you feel familiar enough to grave rob." She turned away from him and began to walk away. As she did so Naruto yelled "IF YOU EVER NEED TO TALK, I'M ALWAYS LISTENING!"

At this Hinata stopped and turned around to face the man again. She looked down at theground a moment before saying "When Pein was invading the village I told Naruto I loved him, you seem to know enough, and weirdly I feel I can trust you with this." She paused as her voice got weaker with each passing word. Naruto listened intently on what the young Hyuga was saying and about too ask. "Tell me what would Naruto said when I told him I loved him?"

Naruto took a minute and put his hand under his chin in a thinking position stating "Well from what you told me the guy was brave,strong, kind, and anall around good person...Almost makes me wish I got to know him." Naruto said laughing to himself about the dramatic irony of the situation. "So if I were him, I guess my words would be these 'Hinata I'm sorry, but my feelings for you are not the same'" At hearing this HInata froze wide eyeed at this statement. She looked him dead in the eyes, a lone tear threatening too fall.

"Unfortunately for us Hinata we are young. When we reach Kakashi-senseis and Kurenai-sans afe we will know who we are and what truely matters in this life. Sadly Hinata the feelings we had were discovered on a war torn battle feild, where the thought you had in the end when you ran up against Pein your last thought was 'I've said my piece and now Ican die with no regrets.'" Hinata remained silent at this.

"Hinata we are cursed when we are young because our feelings have yet too completely take root on what we truely beleive in or care about. Hinata, sadly II wassimilar to you when it came to Sakura-chan, I did whatever I could to get her to notice me and in the end the thing I thought was love was a desperate need for a family and a selfish reason to go after my brother. Hinata-chan you have waited a incredably long time and endured so many trials to prove yourself, but if you truely meant what you said back when you faced Pein than wait a little longer for me, and make sure that there is no shadow of a doubt that you truely care for me, as I will do the same for you." Naruto said finishing with a sencer tone.

Hinata was on the brink of tears as they slowly began to fall "Yeah that's exactly what he would say cruel yet true with a silver lining in the end." Hinata dried her tears with her sleeve and thanked Outran only too see that he was gone and only a little brown letter where the hole his hand had grabbed the necklace from was. She picked it up and opened it only to laugh at the only two words on the letter. She put the letter in her jonin vest and walked away repeating the two words in the letter.

'Your welcome.'

* * *

Orocimarus base

In a room with thirteen elegantly made, white marble chairs, sat six men, the first one was none other than Xemnas, looking at the rest of members getting ready for the meeting to begin. "Good evening everyone, please tell me how you all are doing." Xemnas commanded lightly looking at Xigbar first. Xigbar shrugged his sholders and said "Fine, I guess. Nothing really too report, beside being alive and all that."

Unfortunately none of them wanted to speak at the demand. "What have you summoned us here for Xemnas? Surely you don't expect us Xemnas tp beleive that you of all people actually care about how we are." The recently reserected Lexaeus said in his usual tone of voice. Everyone of them nodded their heads knowing therewas more to this meeting.

Xemnas let out a sigh before saying "Straight to the point as always, truely nothing has changed about us since we died." the Nobody let out a light laugh at his comment, gaining the attention of everyone 'Aparently some things have changed.' thought Vexen remembering that the Superior never laughed in the past. "Well" Xemnas continued with a stoic poker face " I merely wished too know what the mission status is on all of your missions, so please enlighten me."

Everyone looked at each other before Xigbar started "My mission to aquire dominance over the kunai and shuriken trade is slowly rising, in about five months I should have seventy-five percent of the trade all across the elemental nations. My only question is why am I even doing this? My Sniper nobodies powers are being wasted on making kunai and shuriken that we are just going to sell to other villages." This question gained notice among those who weren't in on the plans with Zexion, Xemnas, and Naruto.

"In the long run Xigbar they will play a significant role in all this, but for now all you need to know is that it is to eliminate all the kunai and shuriken production lines and gain their land rights." Xemnas stated stoically. The group began too look at each other before looking over at Zexion. The nobodies in the room didn't trust Xemnas as much as they did last time, for obvious reasons, so they trusted Zexion a bit more, even if he abandoned them to die, if nothing else but to get on his good side so that if another cenerio like that happens again he'll include them.

Lexaeus just looked at Zexion for an answer and willing too follow any order the man would give him.

Zexion just noded his head toward the other members and silencing ant doubt that they had. "Then what shall we do in the mean time?" Xaldin asked making the other mambers look up and nod at the question. At this point Vexen was the one too answer this "You shall do as instructed, although Naruto-sama has yet to be able too greet us all we must be patient and wait for the orders he may have for us."

Everyone was silent when Vexen spoke. When Vexen was brought back over 20% of the nuke-nin and others Naruto brought back began to drop like flies and all the while Vexen had yet to leave his lab in the lower corridors of the base. "So tell me Vexen how are all the test subjects been behaving?" Xemnas asked making everyone look at the two, now clarifying their previous suspicions.

"I haven't been taking random men from the mountain of men that Naruto-sama brought back with him." Vexen explained as he slowly brought out a note book and began to write down theiories and ideas he began too have.

Everyone just looked at him as they noticed the crazed look in his eyes. "Poor,poor bastards." Xigbar stated in pity for the men that Vexen had claimed. "The reason Vexen has those men is because they were all convicted of attacking our master, Naruto-sama, after he had made the claim about any one who thought he was unfit to be leader." Xemnas explained mking a couple of eyes widen at the inhumane trick. "Well that is rather disturbing and here I thought our lord was a humanitarian." Xaldin said with his eyes wide.

"The trick was necessary to weed out the ones we could trust, get rid of, and what all the loons down there are thinking." Zexion explained with a voice of respect for Vexen. Everyone nodded, still a little disturbed at what their master had done given his reputation.

"So Vexen tell us all that you have done or discovered and made."Xemnas commanded authority in his voice now making Vexen narrow his eyes at the naobodies gall. "Well, given this worlds technology I had to revert to a smaller lab, but nontheless adequite." Vexen started, pulling out a red notebook "The blood sample I took from Naruto-sama shows that the micro- chakra receivers don't lie in his blood, so further tests are required to see where they come from and if they hold any similar,ill-fated propetties like Nagatos."

The room was silent as the two spoke, not fully comprehending what was happening or what the plan was. "Speaking of the chakra receivers, what can you tell us about it Vexen. I think their should be special attributes since it's microscopic, right?" Zexion asked resting his head on his palm as he leaned on his chair. Vexen looked at all the members before turning a page in his notebook "You are right to that end Zexion." The academic said before making eye contact with said man "Like Nagatos chakra receivers this one has a special property. Naruto-samas chakra receiver can latch onto double helix strands the moment they make contact with the DNA."

Xaldin leaned forward thinking of what was being said "So what, how can that information possiably help us with Konohas destruction?" this question gaind only silence as Vexen was pinching the bridge of his nose trying to stop a headache. "Well, I supose that question is warented, since I didn't explain completely on what the receivers do." Everyone was intrested at what the blond locked man had to say "The reason that this is a significant find, is because in one of the worlds I arrived in when we were under superiors command." at this statement everyone began to glare at Xemnas and Zexion. "Anyway," Vexen continued gaining everyones attention "said world did an experiment on the heritage of around 10,000 people in one country and the result turned out to be that 90% of them were related to one another."

Xaldin looked confused at the explenation but had an idea on what they were getting at "So what your saying, it that the posability of 9 out of 10 people are related, including Naruto-sama, so what is the point of all this?" Vexen just gave a disturbed smile as he said the last detail of the chakra recivers "Well you see if what I'm saying is in fact true, than just like Nagato could copy any jutsu by just looking through one of his other bodies, Naruto-sama can awaken the other genomes in his DNA than he could very well be another Hyoton user."

The men just sat in silence seeing what he was getting at and began too smile "If he can't become a God on his own, then we will help him at every turn to become one." Xemnas said with a demented smile on his features.

The only one not smiling was Zexion "Vexen, surely you took into account that any and all DNA transformations, let alone activations, have less than a 5% success rate and if it fails than Naruto-sama could be destroyed in the process, and if he does succed in transforming or activating any kekkei genkai at all it will take him years of genetic therapy before any of those other jutsus will even become accessable to him, so how are you planning to get him to survive and shorten the length of time needed for the therapy?"The stratigists voice was cold and precise.

Everyone looked between Zexion and Vexen, all wanting answers to the questions that were asked. Vexen just smiled and leaned on his hand and looked at the purple haired man mockingly "Well Zexion, too answer your question brings me to my third purpose here, to gather information whithin the pit of pigs." Everyone looked at Vexen with questioning glares. "Well to answer your first question, the survival rating is all dependant on the beings will power, so the survival of our leader is all up to him."

Everyone nodded at this "And what of his therapy?" Zexion pressed looking Vexen dead in the eyes.

Vexen sat up and said with the same mocking voice "Well Zexion, when it comes to 'time' once Luxord is back he will be the one to speed up the adaption process and shorten the length of time from years to hours. But the body itself is another matter entirely." Zexion narrowed his eyes at the last statement "What are you talking about Vexen" He asked cautiously. Xemnas decided to make himself known in this discussion "What he means is that, like Orochimarus immortality jutsu, the body Naruto-sama has now is only ment to be temporary and sustain itself until we have created a more stable and permenent one, but I too am curious as to what you mean."

Everyone looked at Vexen waiting for an answer. Vexen only chukled at them and said "One of the men that Naruto brought back is here for that exact reason." Everyone would say they were surprised but didn't since they will not question their masters decision. "So who is the poor bastard?" Xaldin asked excitement flaring in his eyes. Vexen wore a wry smile on his face as he decided to let them figure it out "I will let you all figure it out, this body can change and absorb peoples abilities and DNA, he should have died years ago and he has messed up eyes."

Everyone looked down in thought, each one coming up with their own ideas. "Zetsu." Xaldin stated, "No." Vexen stated dryly with a smile, "Kakuzu." Lexaeus tryed "No.", "Nagato?"Xigbar asked getting annoyed fast "No.", "Itachi?" Xemnas asked cooly "No."

Every orginazation member looked down depressed and gave up. "I want one more clue Vexen." Zexion demanded anger and terror filling his thoughts. Vexen smiled as he said "But of course Zexion, this man does not like to be lead, but is more than willing to lead in the shadows, and is with Naruto-sama right now."

Zexion widened his eyes as his fear was realised.

* * *

In Narutos room

The lights were off and the only source of light came from the multiple lit around the room. The room itself was 20ft x 30ft, filled with a bed covered with silk sheets, books lined the walls of the room, ranging from forbidden jutsu to Orochimarus own notes. The room held three people in it, two were fully aware men and one was a passed out red-head.

"You know, Aiko put alot of effort into trying to get a romantic mood going, given it was all just to have sex with me, but 'eh' I'm a guy what do I have to complain about." Naruto said as he stared at the white mask his new enemy wore.

"Well, I'll have to apologize to her once I take your place as leader, Naruto-teme." The other man said angrily with blood-lust in his eyes.

* * *

AN: Okay, the thing with Hiashi and Hinata in the begining, I put there because I don't know enough of Hiashis background to actually give a stone cold description and if you don't understand the point of the little speech he gave, the point was to ay he knew how she felt when it came to loing omeone dear, and the part where theirs an affair between him and Hinatas mother is because no one knows who Hinata is nor what happened before the point where she met Neji on he 3rd birthday, so just plenty of room to improvise.

As for the grave yard scene, I don't beleive in love at first sight and honestly I realy think that that would be what Naruto would say when he finally had to answer Hinata, and if anyone brings up any previous love scene between any girl and him, unless the words 'I love you' come out of his mouth I don't buy it.

Well anyway thanks for reading and I'll try to update fater, just been having a weird couple of months.


	13. Ramification

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other original work that is in my story

Ch 13: Ramification

Naruto calmly sat at the end of his bed with Aiko laying her head on his lap with her eyes closed. The being in front of them stared at the two with a mix of rage, wonder, and want. The look in the eyes of the man in front of them said he wanted the power that his now 'superior' had, he wanted the plans and strategies he held in his mind, but most of all he wanted revenge for the humiliation that he faced when he was defeated.

Naruto stared at the man before him with expecting eyes. The blonds demeanor was calm and relaxed at the situation, all to the ire of his guest. Naruto merely kept petting Aikos hair until he pushed open one of her eye-lids to confirm why she was sleeping. After doing so with a satisfied smile he looked into the red eyes of his opponent and said in a welcoming voice "So Madara, what do I warrant the visit of the most brutal Uchiha to my humble abode?"

Although the phrase was made into a question Madara knew that it was a demand, not a question. "Why did you bring me back? We are mortal enemies and you know the first chance I get I'll try to..." as Madara interigated the blonde in a serious tone before comingto the realisation as of why he was here and began to laugh hystarically at it.

Naruto just watched the madman laugh as he figured out only part of his plan "You are truely a cruel bastard, bringing me back only so you can kill me again. Talk about a bad manga." Madara said in a humorus voice as he took a step closer to him revealing the orange mask he wore long ago. Naruto just sat at the edge of his bed resting his haed onhis open palm. "But now that I put Kyubi under my sharingan, she will help me get rid of you and take over the world." when Madara finished Naruto just yawned with a bored look on his face "So tell me Madara why do you want to take over the world?"

The question didn't seem to even phase Madara as he answered "Why? Are you expecting me to say that I'm doing this for the sole reason for doing this is becuse of world peace, then you greatly over-glorify me. The sole reason I want to take over the world is so that I can become the new god of this world. So that I can do whatever I want whenever I want, it's as I want it to be, and as it will be once I absorb all your powers and and restart my envasion plans."

The blond in the room rose an eye-brow and said in an amused voice "Wow doing the same plan twice...How..original." Madara looked at him with a annoyed look in his eye "The only reason that plans that people make after one fails, that came exteremly close to succeding, they always over complicate things and try to think of elaborate, more full-proof plans, when they should just keep it to KISS." Madara said getting closer too the blond a he continued to pet the kitsunes hair.

Naruto gave a light laugh at that and said "Keep It Simple Stupid. Yeah I can respect that, so let me guess once you have my body you will go back to your original plan to raise an army, but this time you intened to take out the kages of each village in a flashy performance, crippling their economy and army in the prosess, all before your army is finished so you can release them in the confusion that everyone will bound to be in."

Madara stared at him a moment before saying in a childish voice "Well.. No. I was just going to get half of the shinobi forces of each village under my control using my sharingan but your plan works to." after that he jumped foreward his arm stretched out trying too grab the blond.

"Not today sunshine." Naruto said as he opened a portal behind him and he fell through it with Madara right behind him. Leaving the red head lying on the bed as Zexion came smashing through the door looking for his lord.

* * *

Desert in kaze no kuni

The desert was quiet, calm, and devoid of seemingly all life. A rattle snake was slithering by at its own leisurely place when it was killed by a perfectly curved ass in black pants. Madara and Naruto layed ontop of each other for a mere second before jumping in the opposite direction of the other trying to form enough distance between them so they could begin their grudge match.

"Well I have to admit Naruto I never expected you to go so far just so you could die by my hands." Madara said as he faced the blond in front of him with calculating eyes. "Well I figure If I'm gonna die might as well choose my burial ground." Naruto said calmly as the desert wind blew through his cloak.

After those words left Narutos mouth Madara pulled out a katana out of thin air. 'Oh yeah thats right he can bend time and space. Forgot about that.' Naruto thought dumbly as Madara shushined behind the blond swinging his blade into a horizantal slash trying to cut the blonds arm off.

Surprised at the mans forewardness Naruto jumped foreward, narrowly avoiding the blade. After Naruto jumped Madara didn't allow him a moment of rest as he contiued to either slash or grab Naruto so he could absorb him but failed as the blond kept on back flipping and smoothly dodging his attack before pulling out Zangetsu.

Madara wasn't the least bit surprised at the sight of the blond weilding a mid-night black blade "I see you have taken the art of kenjutsu while I was away Naruto." Madara said amused as he lunged foreward and was parade just as easily allowing Naruto to swing his blade verticaly only to see Madara jump to the side and dodge the blade completely while trying to strike at the blonds blind spot.

Naruto side-stepped the demented man as his strike nearly hit him, Naruto jumped to the left as, what seemed to be, a strong gust of wind nearly lopped his head off. Slowly Madara came into view as he looked at Naruto with appraising eyes. "Well, well, not very many people can say they dodged an Uchihas strike while in their genjutsu, I must say you have improved on your skill Naruto when it comes to dealing with an Uchiha." Madara said as his left eye began to shift into the rinningan.

"You realise that Nagatos pretty pissed that you absorbed his body right?" Naruto asked unmoved at the sight of the white mask that the Uchiha wore when he gained the rinningan. Madara gave a laugh at this "You think I care, once I absorb you no one can stop me." It was at this point that the Uchiha noticed the blind-fold over his eyes. Madara narrowed his eyes at the blond, thinking that he was insulting his power. "Well, aren't we getting cocky in our abilities, aren't we?" Madara asked with venom lining his voice.

Naruto nodded as he stabbed his blade into the sand as he untied his blind-fold to reveal his red and blue colored eyes. Madara stared in wonder at his eyes 'Not possible how could he have the rinningan? Could the Rikudo sannin have given him his eyes or could the-' Madara never got a chance to finish as a foot hit his head ant shot him into a nearby boulder.

'What the hell ! How did he manage to hit me?' Madara thought as he looked at the blond with wide eyes. "You expect me not to fight fire with fire." Naruto said with a mischevious grin on his face and a look of mischeif in his eyes promising an under lying angle. Madara studied his features and noticed his look and couldn't help but ask menecingly "Why are you fighting me?"

Naruto looked at him with a knowing smile before saying "I need your body Madara to perfect my plans." Madara just looked at him before flashing through hand signs. "Kage bunshin." Madara said as a clone appeared out of a puff of smoke, once done they both began to form different hand signs at a rapid rate. "Shouldn't you get ready to dodge?" Madara asked as he and his clone finished forming hand seal. Naruto mearly shrugged and waited for their attack.

At his action Madara and his clone released their jutsus "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu/Fūton: Kami Oroshi!" they both screamed as they shot both their jutsus at the blond, both of them combining to form a gigantic inferno thats heat seemed to burn the ground before it touched it. As the two jutsus combined the flaming dragon grew to immeasureable size, its jaw opening wide too show the row of bright flaming teeth.

The speed the jutsu was coming at was hard too look at if someone tried too watch it. The sole thought that ran through the blonds head before the dragon engulfed him was 'Well shit, I didn't think he would be this up front about what he wanted.'

When the jutsu hit its designated target a giant explosion came with flames racing too burn more of the sand around it.

Madara stared at the result of his attack before thinking 'That was far to easy. Someone with the Rinningan should have been able to easily dodge or counter the jutsu. So all that is left to be asked is 'Where is he?'' Madara looked left and right with his clone watching his back to make sure that there was no surprise from behind. After a few minutes of noting happening Madara looked up at the sky 'Mabey that nucince is actually dead?' Madara thought before he heard a voice behind him and the sound of a blade peircing flesh "Thanks for thinking so highly of me at first, but I'll have you know I'm far from dead."

Madara turned around shocked at the sight of Naruto holding his clone over his head while it was still skewerd through its stomach by with this new white blade with a giant blue orb at the end of the hilt.

* * *

Orochimarus base

Zexion was walking toward Vexens lab after he freed Aiko from Madaras genjutsu. 'Where the devil could he have gone with that body snaching bastard.' Zexion thought as he saw Vexen looking down at another poor bastard that he was about too commit one of his less than sane experiments on him.

"Ah Zexion, what brings you to my lab at this hour?" Vexen asked as he was turning a knob that made his latest lab rat close his eyes in what Zexion could assume to be pain. When Zexion looked at the man strapped to the table he immediately recognized him as Kasuma, the one who tried to destroy Konoha with his resurrected comrades. "Vexen, I have gone through every single cenario with the battle that is going with Naruto-sama and Madara, but with Madaras ability to absorb anybody with his eternal mangekyo sharingan Naruto-sama will need some one to fight along side him in order to defeat him and even than Madaras time-space teleportation jutsu would require another ally to take that problem out of the equation, but even then said ally would either need to be Xigbar or somebody with similar powers so as to have a quick enough shot or at the least be as quick as him to meet at the same place and stop him from using his absorbtion jutsu."

After Zexion finished his little rant vexen just looked at him for a couple of seconds before turning the knob, listening to Kasuma grunt in pain, and looked at Zexion before asking "What?"

Zexion looked at him with a serious look and Vexen just rolled his eyes as he asked Zexion "Zexion my friend, how much do you know about Madaras absorbtion jutsu?" Zexion got into a thinking position, with his index finger circling his chin and his thumb underneath it "Beside what the name implies, not much." Zexion said before Vexen turned the knob again and apparently gaining the desired reaction, he smiled at Zexion and said "If you don't know that much about an animal you study it in its natural enviornment and when you wish to disect it, in what ever way you wish, you have to make sure you know all of the external aspects before you even begin to try and go internal." Vexen said with a warm smile toward his felow academic.

Zexion just looked at him as if he grew another head and asked "What the hell are you getting at Vexen?"

Vexen nearly face-faulted when he heard this. He pinched the bridge of his nose before saying "What I mean Zexion, is that you must first understand the external abilities and needs of the subject before you can go further and try to find out what is required to further understand it." Zexion nodded before saying worridly "Alright fine, but that still dosen't explain how he intends to win." Vexen just smiled and said with a mysterious umder tone to his voice "Well, than I guess he knows something we don't." after saying this he returned his attention to Kazuma, pushing a slider up to find the mans skin was turning grey.

Zexion turned around, not wanting to see the probable out come if he were to ever cross Vexen. 'I guess I'll just have to have faith.' The schemer thought as he left the lab that soon had a horrified scream come from it.

* * *

Back to the fight

Madara was kneeling on his right leg while holding the stump on the right side of his body where his arm used to be. 'Shit' thought Madara as he recalled how he ended up in this situation.

After Naruto had skewered his clone with his second blade he slashed his other blade right through the air creating a black crescent wave of energy. Not expecting this,and being at point blank range, he tried to teleport and miss getting major damage.

Madara teleported a mile away from the blond but still took major hits. The attack was too sudden for him too get away with out any injuries so now he was standing with a missing arm and a giant gash runing down his left leg. "You know I think I'm finally starting to understand how that phasing/teleportation jutsu is starting to work." Naruto said before bringing his blade down on Madaras arm.

"It requires you to make your body 4-D, am I right?" Naruto asked him in his current situation. Madara just looked at his severed arm seeing the tiniest peice of paper stuck to it 'The Hiraishin no jutsu. Huh, should've seen that one coming.' Madara thought blocking out Narutos question because of his frustration. "Hey dip shit!" Naruto screamed gaining the villans attention 'I have to finish this now.' Madara thought before saying "Not quite." Once said he vanished into the ground.

Naruto stood silently thinking 'Hm, his Mogura Tataki no Jutsu.' Naruto stood silent in the desert for a moment before saying lazily "No matter the out come of this battle, I will still remain victorious." After he said that Madaras hand popped out of the ground and grabbed his leg "So you say." Madara says before absorbing him into his body.

* * *

Back at the base

"So the battle has been decided then?" Zexion asked still pondering on how his master had managed to win. Xemnas nodded with a joy-filled smirk at the victor "Yes Zexion the needed man won the battle." At this point Vexen gave a light laugh.

All this came to an end when a white circle began to appear and materialize into Uchiha Madara. "I am the victor of the battle, anyone who has anything to say to this can come up to me and feel the same wrath that your pathetic leader felt." Madara said eyeing all of those there when no one said anything Madara began to get suspicious and walked out of the room. 'Whats going on here? I kill their leader, insult him and threaten them right in front of them and not a single one of them questions my power or even tries to challenge me? No somethings not right.' Madara thought as he entered his new quarters.

When he entered all the lights were off in the room with the only source of light were by candel. On the king sized bed infront of him was none other than kyubi laying in the middle of the bed wearing nothing but a black, lacy bra and panties. Madara looked at her a moment taking in her features as she looked at him with those enviting, ruby eyes. "So you won the fight than? Well than I suppose you deserve a reward now don't you?" Aiko asked as she motioned for the Uchiha to come closer.

'Well to the victor goes the spoils.' Madara thought before climbing onto the bed while pushing Aiko on her back. Madara looked at his prize as it layed there infront of him ' I'm going to enjoy this.' at this thought he cupped the girls breasts and gave them a light squeeze, making the woman below him moan and spread her legs to show him that her lingerie didn't cover her pussy. 'Hm, she was expecting me to win.' thought Madara smugly as Aiko placed a hand on his chest while saying in an innocent voice "Be gentle." At this Madara smiled and moved to take off her bra, her only true article of clothing, and claim his prize.

'Hn I'm about to do it with my pet, how fitting that she turn out to be a bitch, but why does she give this warm feeling in my che...' Madara thoughts led him to the feeling in his chest before he started getting suspicious 'What the Devil is going on here? These aren't my thoughts, but than whos are they?' When Aiko saw the look in Madaras eyes and when he shoved her hand away from him she allowed a wry smile come across her face.

This didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha "What are you smiling about? What did you do to me?" Madara demanded as his hand shot out and grabbed Aikos hair and brought her in front of him. She merely continued to smile before saying "It's not what I did but what you forgot to do." Not liking the answer Madara looked into her eyes trying to use his sharingan to make her tell him.

When it didn't work he grabbed her by the jaw and shook her back in forth yelling "Tell me what I forgot YOU DAMNED FOX!" when he did this a voice in his head spoke "If you really want to know, fine."

Madara widened his eyes at realizing the voice belonging to the blonde he absorbed. 'Shit I forgot too put him under my genjutsu.' Madara thought as he tried to reverse his absorption jutsu to spit Naruto out, but soon found out that he couldn't. 'Wha-what have you done to me?' Madara asked him mentaly worried how all this would turn out. 'Well Mada-chan, you see when you absorbed me you forgot to place your genjutsu on me to make sure I didn't do anything, which was kinda the whole point of the fight.' Naruto explaind to Madara who was growing all the more enraged.

'So your telling me you allowed yourself to get absorbed by me so that you could take over my body? I must say this is a little risky even for you.' Madara commented trying to find a way to stop what his blonde nemisis was doing.

'Well you know me Madara, always the lucky gambler.' Naruto responded.

While this was going on Aiko was staring on in wonder at what was becoming of Madaras body. His black hair began to turn blond as red hilights began appearing, his build started to grow as the face behind the mask seemed to be tightening up. Aiko tried to find a logical reason for this happening 'Wait how can this be explained logically?' she thought before seeing Madaras eye 'He seems distrackted.' Aiko thought before it came to her 'Thats it, Madara is fighting with Naruto and while Naruto is fighting he's quickly taking control of Madara body.'

'Almost done.' Naruto said out loud "What do you mean?" Madara asked glaring at Naruto. 'Oh you'll see.' Naruto stated simply before Madaras sub-concious body began to fall apart and merge with the blond. Before he had a chance to ask he heard Aikos voice explain "Well, well, Madara I never thought you for one to lose focus of any crucial details." Madara looked at her and said in a low menacing voice "What are you getting at vixen?"

Aiko gave a light laugh before saying "The pocket dimension jutsu that you use to seal prisoners and absorb your victims is a jutsu that requires for the user to retain a stronger will than the one being absorbed. If you have a weaker will than them, than you'll either be forced to release them from the pocket dimension or you will be absorbed into the beings sub-concious. Why else do you put all of your living victims under a genjutsu while you absorb them?"

Madara looked at the red head in anger and with a slight sliver of fear in his eyes. "Well look at this, the changes are begining." Aiko said making the old Uchiha do a once over all over his body, at not seeing any obvious signs he looks at the kitsune as she was pointing too her hair.

It was then that he ran too the rooms bathroom, turned the lights on, and looked in the mirror at his reflection. What he saw in his reflection was his hair slowly turning blond with red high-lights while his eyes began to change into red rinningans. 'Whats happening too me?' Madara thought in a panic as he heard a laugh in his mind and looked up too see The blond standing ten feet above him.

'The transformation is almost complete. Your time has come Madara, do you have any last thoughts?' Naruto asked looking down at the now miniature Madara. At receiving nothing but a heated glare from the Uchiha, he picked him up with his left hand while opening his mouth. Naruto dropped Madara into his mouth effectively devouring and absorbing the Uchiha.

Back in the real world Aiko looked on at the now limb body as it transformed into their blond master. As the transformation ended the body moved its arms too remove the mask that covered its face. Once the mask was removed it turned too face the red head to reveal two crimzon rinningan. "So you managed too take control of the body Naruto-sama?" Aiko asked with a smirk as she looked at the man.

Naruto looked at the vixen and said "It would have taken longer if you hadn't given me your chakra while Madara was all over you." Naruto said with a mischevious smirk. Aiko grew a light blush before saying "It was necessary to do so. God knows what that man would have done if he were in control for a day." Aiko said hiding her face with one of the beds pillows after doing so.

The blond laughed at her antics and just walked over to the bed and gave her a gentle kiss on her head before walking out of the room.

Not two seconds that the blond left the room did Zexion come running into him. The stratigist was breathing heavily and was barely able to breath. "My lord..." Zexion said between gasps as he tried too get the message out "Minato has... just given an important...act..." Naruto looked at his subbordinant with a questioning look. Zexion just rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto by the wrist and ran down the hall with him in tow.

It took no more than 10 minutes of running down the hall to finaly get to the destination. Zexion had dragged Naruto to a room that was made of complete white walls without a single blemish too show that it was ever used. The room was filled with the revived Orginazation members, all eyes turned to the two when Zexion came crashing through the door wildly.

"Alright anyone mind explaining to me what Mr. spaz has goin on?" Naruto asked making the stratigist glare at him for a momment before dropping it and looked at Zexion at Vexen, giving him a nod to start.

"Naruto- sama, what is on about" Vexen began, smirking at how Vexen glared at him "Minato has declared a new law that may prove too pose a great deal of problems to us in the future." When Vexen finished he walked foreward and summond his shield and placed it in the middle of the room. After a minute of silence a light started to iminate from the sheild and shoot up to the roof of the room and engulf the room entirely in light.

A momment later the light began to transform into the Konoha council chamber room. In front of them was Minato and the rest of the council, civilian and shinobi. They all carried a face of sadness as they looked at the Hokage, said man was holding a few pieces of paper, that Naruto could only assume was the reason that Zexion was freaking out. The council all seemed eager too hear what his father had to say, while each one seemed to hold a level of worry about them.

"Welps." Xaldin said bitterly as Minato began to speak "People of Konoha, I know that with all thats been happening we are all shaken and worried on what is to come, but please put those fears aside so that we may focus on how too improve our village, if not for the citizens than for Naruto. All of us now that this is what he woulds want." at this last statement everyone adopted a frown on their faces, even the civilian council.

"How dare they play this farce to this extent." Zexion said angered by their reactions. Everyone looked at him than at the council as they held a moment of silence for the blond. "I don't beleive that they are acting." Vexen said questioningly as he held his fist under his chin in a thinking position. Every nobody did the same as they did to Zexion before he asked in spite "O'realy? Then why did they have him excecuted?"

"It's because they missed Minato and followed his lead when the time came. They didn't want to do it, but they didn't want too lose their hero again, so they're more than willing too lose a green horn, in their eyes, instead of a man they've known all their life. But once all is said and done they will show their regret in their own decision." Naruto said his eyes never leaving Minato and his piece of paper. "Either that or they'er still scared shitless about your prediction and at seeing that everyone of them is coming true." Zexion said with a smug look at the villagers.

"I've gone over this with the Daimyo and he has agreed with my suggestions." Minato began again adressing everyone with a tone of confidence drawing everyones attention. "We are to receive several new supplies that are not too be used for military purposes," at this everyone looked at him with surprise and disbelief at his words. None more so than Naruto 'He can't be serious, he can't possiably be thinking of introducing different inventions of different worlds, could he?' Naruto thought realizing what had Zexion so freaked 'If he does this in this time period than everyting will be thrown out of wack and with this document, it's only the begining before more and more adjustments are brought to this world before its time.'

"These materials are too be used to make multiple inventions that I have come up with and that will surely benifit Konoha." at this evey council men seemed to be excited about these new prospects and approved of the idea entirely. Naruto and the others were having different thoughts 'That glory-hogging bastard, if he gets the glory than more and more people will flock there hoping to learn from him and make it big. Fuck, it'll be everything he needs to get more support, jobs, and resources. But the true question is, what's his angle?' Naruto thought as he glared holes into the Yondaime as the illusion faded after the council began too clap for his idea.

The room was silent before Naruto finally made the room shudder "Why weren't we informed that Minato went to the Daimyo?" The tone of voice that was released with that sentance was cold and feirce enough too make any normal man break. Before another word could be said Zexion stepped foreward and stated "I thought it was a bad idea to let the dusks follow him and run the risk of him finding out that the entire ROOT orginazation had been replaced if one of them slipped up." Zexion stood his ground as the words left his mouth .

Naruto looked at Zexion with a hard glare before walking directly up to his face and asking "Was that your call?" His voice was cold as ice while Zexion shook in his boots. Everyone felt nothing but pity for the poor stratigist, even Xemnas, and releif that it wasn't one of them. Zexion answered in a weak voice "No sir, it was yous." Naruto nodded at this before slamming his fist into Zexions face and launching him into a wall. The blond marched up too Zexion and grabbed him by the throught from the indention he was in and brought to where his mouth was right next to his ear and said in nothing less than a whisper "If you ever do that again I'll make sure you become a dusk and be put on permanant grunt work for the rest of your non-existent life. Do you under stand me?"

Zexion could only nod as Naruto finally let go of his throat. "This goes too all of you." The blond stated in a camanding voice "This cannot happen again, I don't care if it's the smallest of detail like Minato going too take a shit or have sex with a five scent hooker, I want to know what or who he's doing, when he's doing it, and where he's doing it." Everyone in the room was hanging on every word he said, making sure to devote everything too memory so they don't cross him again.

Naruto took a moment too close his eyes, pinch the bridge of his nose, and take a deep breath before making a snap decision "We have too slow Minato down, alright Vexen I want you too work with Zexion on improving the Dusks so that he has nothing too worry about." Naruto said in a quick and determined voice while Vexen and Zexion nodded "Everyone else, we no longer have the luxury as we may have had before so we are going to have to speed up the resurection rate to two at a time." Everyone looked at him in shock before Xemnas spoke what was on all their minds "But my lord, that would have too many risks, one being the possibility that the two will give off seperate energy signatures and the two energies being mixed together with one another. If we do this the rest we try to revive may be deformed, have different personalities then they had before, or won't live past the first day because of the energy they absorbed overflow their bodies."

Naruto was silent before saying in a calm and even tone "I realise this Xemnas, so we must layer the walls with lead and hope the density will be enough too block out any excess energy, is that understood?" Everyone said in unision "Yes Naruto-sama."

After everyone answered and showed their respect they left through each other seperate portal.

Now standing alone in the room he sighs and gives a light laugh "Well I can't say this is expected, I wonder how this will all ply out in the future." Naruto said with a glazed look in his eyes as his face lit up with a smirk at the prospect of how all the other villages will take too the changes.

* * *

Konoha

Minato sat in his office looking over the village of Konoha thinking about what he had just done in the council room. 'The other contries will be wondering what I'm doing with all the new supplies comming in, the question is should I tell them?' Minato thought as he looked over the village as he remembered one of the conversations he had with his son after a spar he had with him to try and gain any new move from his son.

_Flashback_

_"The words of a true nationalist." Naruto said as he looked at a worn out Minato after a 3 hour long training session. "What do you mean?" Minato asked while thinking 'Yeah, your definitely your mothers child.' Naruto took a moment to collect his thoughts before saying "You know the thing about abandoning a country as being the same as abandoning a child." Minato put his fist under his chin in a thinking position before remembering and simply saying with a confident smile "They are."_

_Naruto looked at Minato for a moment before saying in a gentle tone "No, their not, there's a huge difference between the two." Minato lost his smile and adopted a curious look on his face before asking "Oh realy, and what difference is that?" Naruto looked at the setting sun before he looked at his father and answered in a simple tone with an innocent smile on his face "Because a child is a child."_

_flashback_

'Such simple words that have such profound meaning.' Minato thought as he looked at the papers of his future plans for Konoha. 'Would it be safe too risk taking something from a diffrent time? No it wouldn't, but Naruto would understand that if something works and is successful in improving society than you can't help but try to fuse it into our own society.'

At the end of his thought Minato heard something hitting his window. He looked at the window and saw a fly throwing it's body against the window trying too escape to the out side. Minato took a moment before opening the window just a crack to let bug out.

When the fly escaped to the outside world it flew too a nearby tree where it landed on an pale, out-streched hand. There it made a few buzzing sounds before the owner of the hand said "Thank you my friend." in a monotone voice before the fly flew away.

"So what you get Shino?" a lazy voice asked as he stood under the tree that his friend was standing on. "Not much Shikamaru, all I did get were some documents on new projects." Shino said looking at the Hokage tower calculatingly. Shikamaru sighed as he thought about how he got into this situation.

_Flashback_

_After seeing the corpse himself Shikamaru was shaken to his core. Naruto, the Naruto uzumaki, was dead. "Being beheaded is one hell of a way too go huh?" Shino asked as he stood next to Shikamaru in the empty hall leading to the morgue. The two stood in silence, but both knew what the other was thinking._

_"You don't think Naruto was killed on a mission do you?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at Shino. Shino showed no sign of acknowledgement toward his fellow shinobi but said in his usual emotionless voice "Lets just say I asked a little friend about what happened." Shikamaru looked at him "What did your friend have too say?" Shikamaru asked skeptically. Shino shrugged and said "He told me that the blond never left the village, but unfortunately there was no other information."_

_The two stood in silence for a moment before hearing footsteps coming down the hall. When they saw who came down the hall, they knew they had heard everything they said and each one of them nodded their heads in silent agreement 'The Hokage killed his own son.'_

End

Shikamaru looked at Shino and asked "Did any of the documents have any names?" Before Shino could answer a cold and precise feminine voice answered for him "Yes, one of them was named 'Glock' and 'Firearms'."

The two men looked at the woman and felt a shiver run down their spine. "You know I don't realise why you have me use my bugs when you can see through walls Hinata." Shino stated as Hinata leaned against the tree he was on. "I can see through walls but that doesn't mean I can hear through walls." Hinata said with a small smile on her face.

All three looked at the Hokage tower before Shikamaru asked something out of no-where "Tell me have either of you seen these new guys in the village that where black cloaks and boots?"


	14. Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other original pieace of work

Ch 14: Capture

The dawn was rising as Konohagakure was starting to come back to life after a night of rest. As this was going on a single shinobi was staring at the village and the rising sun, he tooka deep breath before closing his eyes as he thought about all that he had done in life and opened his eyes once more and asked in a somber voice "So tell me Minato, how goes your eternal battle with all of the Kages worst nightmares?"

Minato promptly appeared behind the man in his usual attire. Minato gave a sly smirk at the man before him and said "All the paper work is finished Jiraya-sensei, did you expect anything less from me Sensei?" Jiraya frowne at Minato for his laid back attitude. The two stood in silence for a couple of minutes as the suns light continued to cimb its way to their position. Jiraya took a deep breath before begining the interrogation he had been dreading ever since he woke up.

"How are you still alive?" Jiraya asked in a dead tone as he stared at the Hokage with ice cold eyes. Minato took a minute to gather his bearings, knowing too lie to Jiraya, and his teacher was going to be the hardest thing Minato would ever have to do. 'I have to give 200% too fool him, after all this man knows me better than even Kushina-chan, where ever you are know.' Minato thought as he looked at the suns rays and the color of the sky as it did so. 'Just like her hair.' Minato thought with a content smile on his face as he remembered his time with his secret wife.

"Minato, stop thinking of Kushina-chan and answer my question. Shes gone now, so please focus on the hear and now." Jiraya demanded as Minato turned to look at him with eyes filled with disdain 'If only you knew sensei, if only you knew.' Minato thought sadly as he looked at Jiraya ready to give the same alliby he had given to everyone else. "Minato, if your thinking of giving the same speech you gave to the masses save it, the only reason I asked you was because Kushina taught me the Shiki fujin as well and explained to me the inner workings of the jutsu." Jiraya said in a more buissness like tone.

At this new revalation Minatos eyes widened and he began to smile as he thought a little giddily 'That's my Kushi-chan for ya, always saving one more prank for another day.'

After Minato gave a light laugh at the new information Minato looked at his sensei with a melancholy smile and asked in an even tone "What would you have me say sensei ?"

Jiraya looked at Minato for a moment before sighing and looking at the rising sun again before asking "No matter what I say or do you won't tell me will you ?" at receiving a nod from his former student he sighed again and gave a light smirk at his student. "So if your alive what happened to Kushina-chan ? Knowing you there must have been a loophole that even the Uzumaki clan missed." At this statement from Jiraya Minato was trying to think carefully on his response "Well, you could say that Kushina-chan is on a whole different planet from us."

After Minato said this he gave a nervous laugh while scraching his head with his left hand, at the sight of the Yondaime Hokage before him Jiraya couldn't help but laugh at this. "It's alright kid, no need to tell me where your secret love nest is, I understand." Jiraya said after he was done laughing before he grapped his hospital garb and threw it to the wind and shushined away from his former student, who had a smile on his face as he left. 'Somethings never change.' Minato thought as Jiraya disappeared from sight.

As Jiraya was jumping, for the breifest of momments, his eyes transformed into the Rinningan before transforming back.

* * *

Somewhere in Takigakure

They had too move again in order to gain a better feel for the enviornment so that the next stage of the plan could be done.

It had been ruffly a month since the order to resserect two members at a time was given and in a nutshell it was one of the most exausting things the blond had to ever participate in, Vexen had informed him that coating the walls with a couple of inches of lead let alone a foot of it wouldn't provide much protection since the things trying to be contained did not effect anything in the phisical realm it would do no good. Aggrivated at the fact that Naruto couldn't use his plan Vexen came up with one tht garenteed that the members would not get infected with the others precence being remade, that plan unfortunately involved two people too open three corridors of darkness each to make sure that each member being remade won't get infected.

"And I had to be one of the ones that had to help." Naruto said as he laid in his king sized bed with Aiko cuddling up to him, the blond unkowingly stroking her hair. Taki was the first village they were to begin their plans for the elemental nations. "So which one of my brethren are here again?" The kitsune asked as it snuggled closer trying to get closer to the blonds warmth. Naruto looked down at her for a minute before asked in a low voice "If you don't remember than why should I tell you ?"

Aiko just looked up at him before he sighed and made the fox girl giggle.

Naruto looked at the ceiling before looking at the red head next to him as she started too fall asleep. When the demoness was asleep Naruto grabbed a near by pillow and slowly slid out of the demoness and replaced himself with the pillow in the girls grip. After Naruto did this he tip-toed his way out of the room, once he was out he gave a sigh of releif before siffining up at sensing a presence hiding behind a corner in the short hall way. Naruto smiled before saying "I never saw you as the shy type Fuka." at the sound of being found out the girl walked out from behind the right corner of the hall way.

Fuka was by eye sight a gorgeous being, but if one knew the woman from before she died they would agree to the exact opposite opinion. Fuka was a fairly tall, voluptuous woman who dressed in a provocative attire. Her clothing consisted of a dark-pink and shoulderless gi-like shirt with loose arm-warmers reaching her upper arms and light-purple spandex-shorts. She had blue eyes and long red wavy maroon hair, which stretched down to her waist, and fair skin with a beauty-mark under the left side of her lip. She held a carefree if not seductive expression as she walked toward the blond.

When she was right in front of Naruto she looked into his eyes as if looking for something she lost. At not receiving a response he was about to ask what she was doing here before she grabbed his head and smashed her lips into his. Admitedly the blond was enjoying the kiss as Fuka snaked her tounge into his mouth and tried to dominate him. When she pulled away to get air she glared at the blond and asked in a threatening tone "What have you done to me?" Naruto just looked at her and laughed at what she was getting at but decided too play with her for a little bit "Why what ever do you mean Fuka?" Naruto asked in an innocent voice.

At hearing this her face started to slowly match her hair color "My reaper death kiss, what have you done with it?" She asked as she was starting to grind her teeth. Naruto only laughed at this before asking in a joyful tone "And how exactly do you know that I did anything with your technique?" Fuka looked at Naruto in anger and held a dark blush on her cheeks before saying in a voice of embaresment "I kissed two boys and girls." Naruto raised an eye brow at this while putting his left hand over his face and his right in his pocket before asking in a amused "Did you alternate between a dry and a wet kiss?" this only furthered her embaressment as she noded and that furthered the blonds amusement.

After a moment of silence Naruto walked behind Fuka before moving the back of her hair to the side to see the kanji for 'succubus', he gave a light laugh at the title finding it fitting for the woman in front of him before saying with a soft smile "The reason that technique doesn't work on me is because..." Naruto said before realizing something "Wait, did you try to kill me just now?" Fuka just straightened up before asking with a face trying to change the subject and a voice of a child that had just been caught "Does that realy matter right now?"

Naruto just looked at the back of the womans head who chuckled nervously before saying in a cautious voice "Okay, anyway the reason the technique doesn't work on me is because if you have my chakra receivers in you and I'm focusing on you than no lethal attack will work on me." at this piece of information Fuka swore silently under her breath. "Sorry Fuka I don't want to fuck with anyone until the operation is over." Naruto said before walking down the hallway Fuka came from and turning a corner while Fukas face turned bright red before shouting in indignation "I wasn't offering"

Naruto smirked at this before hearing 'But I wouldn't mind it.' At that Naruto put his thumb under his chin and his index finger wrapping around it before thinking 'I wonder if I should tell everyone that if I focus on them than I can hear their thoughts?' After a minute of thinking he shrugged his sholders and said "Nah" Before stopping and asking out loud "Wait witch four people did she test it on?"

* * *

Konoha

Ino Yamanaka, a kunoichi that could be described as many things, loyal, caring, but one of those thing was not depressing. After the forth shinobi war the platinum blond had looked at all the major battles of her genin years and at the one who fought in them, slowly she had researched every aspect and person in those battles in all her years of her shinobi career and one thing remained a constant. 'That blond haired idiot.' Ino thought as the tray of food her her father brought her lay before her cold and untouched as she came to this conclusion.

There were many things Ino would admit too, a flirt, of course, a fierce rival, definately, level- headed, not so much. After the death and redeath of her sensei Asuma, Ino had grown more during that time, at least in the catagory of cherishing her friends. Ino, like all yamanakas, were interrigators who got information out of the smallest muscle movement, case and point being when Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata straightened up a little bit, Shino more so than usual. The only reason Ino found out Hinata was one as well was because after they were told the information she tried to comfort the Hyuga, but when she looked into the other girls eyes when she turned around to leave, she could see only hate and determination.

Since than Ino has done whatever she could to see that it was possible for Naruto to die in such a way, only to later find out it was a literal impossibility. "So Ino tell me have you found anything to prove me wrong?" a voice asked with an icey cold tone yet still carried a tone of joy at knowing something someone else doesn't. "No I haven't, there is no evidence pointing that Naruto-kun could be killed in the way that Hokage-sama says." The blonde said as she kept her eyes away from the being behind her, knowing that the owner of the voice was behind her. The being walked out in front of her wearing nothing but a black cloak with a reversed zipper, black pants and boots with his hood covering the top half of his face leaving the bottom half to reveal a small smile. "You know that's not what I ment." The man stated in a lame tone while still smiling. Ino looked down with a scowl as she turned around to look at the bastard who was speaking to her. Ino took a deep breath before saying "How would you know of feelings for anyone if what you told me about you nobodies is true."

The being behind her merily shrugged off the heartless jab. "Well from what I've read, observed, and seen on every romance movie and drama sitcom, I can only assume that you have some feelings for the Uzumaki, I would dare say that you may even love him." after he said that the room temperature fell ten degrees. "Where do you get off saying such idiotic things." Ino said as she got up and walked over to the man.

'Well isn'this an intresting turn of events.' the man thought as he stood his ground while she got up in front of him and looked him directly in the eyes before she asked in a tone that promised death "Who the hell are you?" The man just smiled and said "Notice how you aren't denying it." after that statement she grabbed him by the throat and held him in the middle of the air with her spiteful and disturbingly cold eyes, all this had no effect on the man who only smiled as he removed his hood to reveal his long, platinum blond hair,worn long with two slightly shorter bangs that frame his face his eyes were large and bright green. He held his smile as he told her his name "My dear girl if you wished to know my name than all you needed to do was ask Vexen."

Ino just tightened her grip around his throat while slowly getting the feeling that it didn't work, but she held on to her interrigation "Than tell me Vexen, why are you hear in my village?" Vexen looked into her eyes with his frozen smile on his face as he saw all the emptions running through her head at that moment. 'Anger, jealousy, want, love, regret, and whats this resentment?' Vexen thought as he looked at the girl and said in a smooth tone "Why Ino, truely you don't expect me to give you any answers with out some of my own."

Ino looked at the man for a second as if he slapped her in the face before letting him go and taking a few steps back and leaned on the door looking at him with hate before saying "You truely have no heart, for every other man that I have interrogated have crumbled at my approach or have been swayed by my feminine whiles, but since what you have told me about you being heartless and you being immune to my methods only leads me to believe that your telling me the truth."

Vexen was shocked at the tone of her voice which sent chills down his spine as he listened to every word. 'Such cold and analistic tones, how that intrests me so. Does the heart do this to someone when they lose someone they care dearly for?' Vexen thought as his smile increased a fraction of an inch as he nodded at Ino. The blond woman took a deep breath at what he was demanding and slowly noded. "Why are you here?" Ino asked making the academic raise an eyebrow at this 'An obvious question that would require an obvious answer, but why ask such a blunt question when this interrigator could ask multiple other questions to try and find my tail?' Vexen wondered to himself silently before saying in a gentle mans voice while crossing his arms against the door "I'm here to recruit any and all beings worthy of joining the orginazation."

Ino noded to this before hearing his question "Why do you feel angry at the mention of his name?" Ino was caught off gaurd at this question before trying to ask why he woul inquire that but thought better of it since he couldn't feel emotions did'nt mean he couldn't identify them. She sighed before saying in an irritated tone with her arms folded beneath her gracious chest "I'm angry because the damn bastard left me." This answer got a raised eyebrow asking her to elaborate.

Ino sighed before saying in a depressed voice "When he left for his training with Jiraya, I felt something akin to what I felt when I heard that Sasuke left, but this was more potent and painful." Vexen noded as he listened with great intrigue "Over the years I have been wondering on these feelings and couldn't figure out what it was so I went to a shrink to talk this stuff out with him." Vexen was going to ask why not go to her father but figured that she was sixteen and the last thing she wanted to do was go to a guy that could enter your mind and see what was going on along with other things. "He told me that that blond idiot had some type of control over me and at the time I was out raged." "I bet." Vexen said with a grin as Ino glared at him.

Ino huffed and continued on with her explanation "I spent a couple of days mulling over what he said and thought back to the first mission we had together and what he said to me after the mission." There was a pregnant pause between the two before Ino smiled and gave a light chuckle "You really are smart, not asking what he said at the risk of giving me an extra question." Vexen just smiled adn shrugged as if to tell her to continue "When we were a mile a way he said 'Each man onto his own' I knew what he ment, but than he began saying all the flaws that I had and told me that we were still friends and that there was one thing that out shined all those flaws, but when I asked what it was he told me that he would like to keep it to himself and let me figure it out on my own. I guess I'm mad because he never told me what made me beautiful to his eyes."

Vexen noded taking note of her deprest voice near the end 'So this girl has a deva streak because she isn't sure weather men like her for her beauty or what he thought was truely beautiful about her. Intresting.' Vexen thought as Ino asked her second question "Is your recruitment limited to just konoha and Hi no kuni?" Vexen just stood there, thinking on why she would ask that question. After a moment vexen answered in a brisk and pleasent manner "No, our recruitment extends to as close as konoha and as far as Yukigakure."

After hearing the answer Ino was both releived and worried at the same time 'So they aren't just targeting konoha but are they going after world domination like Madara?' The thought worried Ino until she heard the next question "Why do you feel jealousy and want for the boy?" Ino just looked at him in astonishment at how he was guessing at how she was feeling when Narutos name was mentioned. 'I guess they aren't completely heartless after all.' Ino just smiled at the thought before saying with a placid smile "I felt jealousy because I thought Naruto could read me and people like a book, but if not that than the power he held to turn swine into pearls and mice into lions." Vexen just raised an eyebrow at this waiting for his other answer but never got it 'I guess that question does count as two.' The academic thought amused at how the girl was learning.

"All right final question, how many of you are there?" the interrigator asked as Vexen gave a hardy laugh as he tilted his head backwards while his right hand covered his eyes 'Out of all the questions, that has to be the most simplest one.' Vexen thought before he looked at Ino and said in a bubbly tone "There are 13 nobodies." at hat momment Ino realized her mistake at not asking for the total number of members. She looked at the being in front of her who was waiting for her to tell him her final answer.

She sighed before saying "The only thing I will tell you about that is that one is the reason for the other." Vexen mearily nodded and thought she loves him so she will always want him, but why does she hold resentment and regret?'

After the corridor of darkness opened and the man left Ino stood in the room alone before a knock was heard at the door and a voice that Ino knew very well came from the other side "Ino sweety, it's time for lunch okay, I'm gonna leave it in front of your door." Inoichi said as he was trying to be sensitive to how his daughter was reactiong to the death of one of her comrades.

In truth he felt the blow as hard as any other shinobi of the village, so he wasn't going to try and force his daughter out of her makeshift coven. He was about to put the food down in front of the door until he heard his daughter say "Thats ok daddy I'm coming out." Inoischi was extatic at what his little girl was saying and got out of the way when the door opened and his daughter came out. She just smiled and said "Lets go out to eat, okay daddy?" Ino asked as her father just smiled and followed his daughter out of the room, both with a smile on their faces.

0

Yuki no kuni (The land of snow)

The sun was setting in the land of snow as the day was coming to an end on that side of the world. The scenery was that of fresh fallen snow covering the miles of land that their was and the suns setting seeming to reflect its image on the snow giving the mirror image of what was in the sky on the land. "Truely a work of art, would'nt you say Demyx?" a melodic voice said as he took a brief look at his partner for the time being.

Demyx just yawned as he got up from where he was laying and looked at his pink haired partner as he held a resentful look towards his partner and rubbing his arms trying to stay warm. "Listen my ability is water and as it turns out that the colder it is the lower my body temperature gets and that isn't whats weird, what is is that because of my power my body has to match the temperature in the water in the surrounding area."

The other man just tilted his head to the left with an obliviouse look on his face. Demyx just sighed as he ran his hand through his hair "The water is frozen therefore I'm, literally freezing Marluxia." Demyx said while making sure his teeth didn't rattle. Marluxia mearly just shrugged his sholders and said in a mischevous voice "Well my power has no such fault, where if the blants die in the winter the trees survive, the only reason I say this is because trees were once flowers, ergo still are flowers, just bigger and thicker." Demyx restrained himself from trying to say 'thats what she said' but soon wondered if it would make any sense. "Okay so there overgrown flowers, whats your point?" Demyx asked getting annoyed.

Marluxia just smiled and said "When winter comes round the trees take all the water in its body, leaves , and branches and holds them in little tiny pockets whithin its body, eliminating the possibility of freezing to death and feeling the freezing cold." Demyx just looked at him for a momment with a flat look and said in a dull tone "So you can't feel a single thing from the neck down?"

Marluxia just lost his smile and looked at Demyx with a blank look before walking in the direction of the capital of Yuki no kuni. "What I say?" Demyx asked in a exasperated voice.

It took the duo three hours ijn complete silence till they made it to the capitol they took notice of the entire thing. "Looks kinda like the castle back in the land of the dragon, right?" Demyx asked as he looked at the castel. Marluxia just nodded taking note of how thw tiles for the roof were blue and the walls themselves were white, but what truely got their attention were the blossoming flowers in the area around it.

As the two walked toward the castle Demyx couldn't help but take notice of how Marluxia seemed high at being around so many flowers of so many varieties. Demyx rolled his eyes at Marluxia until his arm shot out in front of him and grabbed his sholder telling him to stop, Demyx looked at Marluxia before seeing his eyes burning with determination and spite as he stared ahead. Deciding on looking in the same direction as his partner he sees why the pink haired nobody was staring daggers at the road up ahead.

Up ahead were three Konoha shinobi leaving the palaces front entrance. "Well shit I was hopiong to be formal with this, but it seems we have no choice but to take a corridor of darkness in there." Marluxia stated as he stared heatedly at the female of the group. "Okay, mind me asking why?" Demyx asked in an intrigued tone. Marluxia just looked at him as the group began to walk towards them "Listen I'll explain later okay let's just get into the palace and get this mission over with." after the pink haired Nobody said this Demyx looked ahead of him as his partner opened up a corridor "Hey isn't that Sakura?" Demyx asked as he was grabbed by the arm and dragged into the portal.

0

Inside the Palace

Koyuki kazahana was a great deal of thing strong, melancholic, a gracious daimyo, and above all and near perfect actress. But the one thing that she learned to admire and model herself after, she couldn't help but to let her emotions run loose with her. When she had learned Naruto had died she went through her past methods of dealing with deppression. But now after seeing team 7, she couldn't help but strike out in a fit of anger and rage forcing the three shinobi out of her palace.

Once that was don she immediately ordered everyone in her precense to be removed from the room so she could sit in solitude and think about the situation. Once done Koyuki sat there trying to sort out her feelings, the konoha team had come to tell her about a new arrangement on the production and shipment of their tecnology. She figured it was just an attemp to get their new up to date technology, that was until she saw some of the sketches that the Hokage had, she had to admit that some of the inventions were really uniqe, personal laptops, tanks, drones, and much more. Koyuki figured that they would expect them to provide all the elements and supplies that these sketches would require, but apparently because of Konohas and Hi no kunis land they have more than enough raw materials to make them and apparently were more than happy to pay and ship the materials to her.

This would no doubt be a very good buisness deal for both contries, but something felt wrong about somme of these, she looked over all the sketches and noted that most were basically made for military base and some didn't make much sense to her. One of the designs seemed to be a cylinder chamber that was made of multiple components for the glass alone and the metal for some of the armor and weapons was so rare only some one with alot of it would part with it. 'Adamantium.' Koyuki thought as she looked away from the designs and looked at the picture of her kissing Naruto on the cheek when he was in the hospital.

She couldn't help but wonder if Naruto would aprove of what his father was asking her to do. That was where a voice she had never heard before said in an amused tone "You miss the blond numb-skull, don't you?" At the sound of an intruder she jumped up and was about to run and call the gaurds until a hand that came out of no where covered her mouth and the other hand wrapped around her waist and held her against her captor.

As Marluxia came out of the shadows he took a look around the room. the room itself reminded him of the mission room in konoha only white and the flooring is made out of black wood. When he looked over to demyx who was bringing the Princess over to him he took in her image, she hadn't changed her hair style nor was she wearing any make-upm allowing her lightly tanned skin to reveal itself, her facial features to Marluxia were the same as what he had read in the report, from her brown eyes to her full lips. 'The only question I have is why is she wearing that?' Marluxia thought as he saw the white t-shirt and blue jean dasy-dukes.

"Mind me asking why an empress is wearing such civilian styled clothing?" Marluxia asked in a confused voice. Koyuki just stared daggers at him before he said in a tired voice "Listen we aren't here to harm you or steal anything from you,we just want to walk alright?" The empress just did a once over on him before nodding her head. At receiving the affirmative Marluxia waved his hand to tall Demyx to let her go. Demya removed his arm from Koyuki before receiving a hard slap to the face making Demyx look confused and Marluxia to hold back his laughter.

Demyx just looked at her before she walked over to Marluxia who was about to burst out laughing before she put both of her hands on his sholders and kneed him in the crotch. The world slowed down for the two nobodies as Demyx watched as Marluxia fell to the ground with his hand holding his crotch. "You, get in front of my desk like this pink haired idiot." Koyuki demanded while Demyx just nodded and ran to Marluxias side. When Koyuki got back behind her desk she just looked at the two offending figures and asked the obviouse question. "What the hell are you doing here?" Demyx flinched at the tone of her voice but waited for m arluxia to respond.

After a momment Marluxia got back up to his standing position, dusted himself off before saying in a calm tone "We are here to deliver a message." Koyuki just raised an eye-brow at the monotone voice that gave her her answer, "Well if it's a message than would you mind giving it to me so you can be on your way?" taking note of the annoyance in the princessess voice he briskly answered "This is a verbal message, it was not written down in fear that some one later on down the road would find it."

Koyuki seemed a little surprised at this, but maintained a look of indifferance nontheless "Very well what is it?" Marluxia just smiled before he said in a criptic tone "Do you wish to know what really happened to the hero of your people?" when these words left his lips he knew she was caught.

0

Base in konoha

Naruto was sitting on the desk that was in his room while while looking at the reports that had been turned in. 'Well apparently no one made any demands that were unreasonable after the war effort.' the blond thought as he looked again at the reports. 'Hm so the Bashōsen was taken by suna, the Benihisago by kiri, the Kohaku no Jōhei stayed in kumo, the Kōkinjō was sent to Iwa, and finaly the Shichiseiken was sent to konoha. Hm, Minato must have made them all figure that a great weapon like that if they were all together would prove to be a great annoyance in the future, so I guess he got everyone to agree to get one of each item in order to stave off conflict. This still dosen't explain why he did it though, Minato is not is not a stupid man, so he must of known that some one would eventually try to take the others weapon for their own, the only real question is when?' as these thoughts ran through Narutos head Aiko was just coming in with some lunch when she saw her blond master reading the reports intently and while leaning on his right arm.

"Naruto-sama, I brought you lunch." Aiko said in a caring tone as she placed a bento in front of him. Naruto just looked at her for a minute before smiling and saying with a joyful tone "Thanks Aiko, I suppose it is time I took a break huh?" She just smiled as he opened the blue box. Inside were the box on one side were strawberries,edamame, seaweed salad, and carrots. While on the other side were two palm sized onigiri who had different expressions on their faces. "Well Aiko I'm suprised that you know how to make these." Naruto said as he picked up the Onigiri with an X for a mouth. Aiko just puffed her cheeks a him thinking she didn't know how to cook.

The blond bit into it and immediately showed that he loved it. Aiko smiled seeing him eat her lunch with such gusto. When he was finished he went back to his musings on the sages treasures, until Aiko wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear in a sultry voice "Darling why don't you come over to the bed with me and relax." Naruto just turned his head to look deep into her ruby eyes filled with so many emotions that he could sympathize with, but couldn't act on right now. "Tempting offer Ai but I'm afraid that I still have to pick my fathers brain." at this statement from the blond and how carlessly and how calmly he stated it, she was a little disappointed until she was grabbed by her hair and was kissing the blond. She was wide eyed for a minute but than eventually just fell into the kiss.

A minute passed before the two seperated with a string of saliva between them and with a wide blush on Aikos face. "I hope that sadates you for now my beautiful red head." Naruto states with a coy smile and smooth voice, Aiko just smiled as she walked over to the bed and turned on the T.V. with a small smile on her face.

Naruto just laughed as he heard a knock on the door, reluctantly leaving his work he went over to the door and opened it to reveal Itachi Uchiha. "Naruto-sama, I was just checking in to see how the information you received is." The Uchiha stated giving his master a mirthful look before he said "Itachi I didn't know you were a grade grubber." Itachi was just standing there with a small smile before shrugging the comment off and in viting himself into the room.

When Itachi was in Naruto closed the door behind him and turned around to see Itachi and Kyuubi glaring daggers at each other. "Demon." Itachi stated sternly "Uchiha." Kyuubi shot back just as feirce both having faces of neutrality. Naruto just sighed at this before he got an idea to lighten the mood. He walked over to his desk and looked over his sholder to make sure they were still staring at each other, once that was confirmed he said in a care free tone "And the two distant lovers stared longingly into each others eyes wan-"

That was as far as he got hefore a bath bin was tossed at his head. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A BATH BIN ?" Naruto asked pissed at the red head who just shrugged her sholders. Itachi just smirked at this before looking at the papers on the desk and how certain lines were under lined or circled. "Is there something your looking for?" Itachi asked wondering to himself what his master was trying to figure out. "Well yes," Naruto began exahusted at the mention of the subject.

"You see Itachi every one of the sages treasures has been divided by Minato to stabalize peace between the country, what I don't ubderstand is why." Itachi seemed annoyed at his lack of faith in his father just wanting peace "So are you saying that the wepons should have gone to just one country?" Naruto was a little surprised at the tone of hostility in his voice. "No, by all means this is probably the safest way to keep the weapons inthe world. I'm just trying to see if theirs an alterior angle to it all, no matter the man it's not easy for any man to let that type of power go." Itachi was surprised at his reasoning.

"It may be the safest but it also is the most destabalizing way for any country." Naruto looked at the Uchiha with surprise on his face about the idea he had. 'Yes, which means that since Iwa has the key to all the weapons, than either Iwa will be the first to attack or the first to be attacked.' Naruto thought as his eyes began to go wide. Naruto began to look at all the notes again and seemed to come up with two final theories "Either hes hoping on starting a war between the elemental nations to discredit one nation and hoping that the other nations will be against them when the time arises and force them out of the alliance." Naruto said his eyes filled with shock, while Itachi was also begining to understand "And since the treaty is still active between nations that means all the daimyos who notice that nation is expunged will immediately stop funding something that they don't even trust while giving their country a bad name." Naruto noded at this before he said in a solemn voice "And after the weapon has been retrieved, Minato will suggest that it be kept in another contry neutral to the alliance so that it will be safe."

"So bluntly, this is a trap for every nation except konoha to discredit them and make them all look like liars and theives while leaving konoha the one in the ritcheous shining armor." Itachi said finding the whole thing surprising that anyone could read this much deceit into one simple decision. "My second theory," Naruto began in a serious tone "is that he plans to have all the weapons in the end in an attempt to stop an event and make himself the most powerful guy on the earth." "At least in the eyes of everyone who would know." Aiko said suddenly joining the conversation with little intrest.

It was silent for anly a moment before Naruto started to hear ringing "Sorry thats my cell phone." Itachi said as he answered it.

0

Yukigakure

As demyx and Marluxia were leaving the castel after a long and dreary explanation of all the events that transpired before the princess finaly got the message. 'Naruto was alive and konoha tried to cover it up.' The only reason she believed them was because Marluxia managed to produce some hair folicules tha were shown in the forensics la to be only a few days old, she didn't beleive them at first until she did a DNA test on the hair based on the last time the blond was there.

She had asked what they wanted her to do to help Naruto and to get back at his father, feeling the venom in her voice Marluxia only told her "Build everything that Minato wants you to build and make sure to send us copies of the blue prints so that we can make some modifications before you make them."

As they walked down the street, or snow, Demyx didn't mind the cold for once as he had something else on his mind "Hey Marluxia, what was up with that when we saw Sakura and team seven?" Marluxia just stopped as the sun was setting and asked, his voice filled with melancholy "Demyx do you remember you life before you met Ansem the wise?" Demyx just looked at him for a moment before answering hesitantly "No and come to think of it neither do any of the other members of the oginazation, but eight of us were orphans and the others have shady pasts that they didn't want to relive, at least thats what I think."

Marluxia was surprised that he knew that about everyone 'I guess Axel was right when he said Demyx's ability was best used for recon.' Marluxia thought as he looked at his partner before saying "I think my original name was Rauliam and that, if my memories serve me right, I was sucked into a black portal before I ended up in Raidient garden for a while and worked as a gardener." Demyx sensed the confusion in his voice as he asked with a little surprise of his own in his voice "Who were you efore you came to Raidient garden?" Marluxia looked away as he said in a emotinless tone "I only remember a few things out of my past and those are the Kyubi attack, some missions with konoha shinobi, a war or two, but most of all I remember a little baby girl that I use to call Sakura."

Demyx was silent at this as his eyes widened at what he was saying "So this is your home world?" Marluxia only nodded as he looked at Demyx and said "Yes, and now I have a giant favor to ask you."

0

Hideout (Konoha)

"Yes Kisame what is it ?" Itachi asked his partner and friend in his usual tone while on the cell phone "The Sanbi no Shukaku has been successfully captured." Kisame said in an excited tone as everyon in the room heard it.

Naruto only smiled as he said "Well now that phase one has begun, phase two can begin as well." Naruto pulled out his own cell phone that was a sleek black razor, just like Itachis, and started pressing numbers to call some one "Hey Zexion, get ready to invade sunagakure no Sato."

0

AN: sorry for the long wait, my computer is busted to hell and I have to use a temporary one, so sorry again.


End file.
